Sem Ensaios Para a Vida
by Lara Boger
Summary: Kat está em Londres, estudando balé na prestigiada Royal Academy mas está infeliz. Passando por maus momentos e lutando para esquecer Tommy, ela terá que construir uma nova vida depois da experiência como ranger.
1. Sonhos Ameaçados

**Disclaimer**: Power Rangers e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, essa fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos. O enredo e o título foi livremente inspirado no filme "Sob a luz da fama" (Center Stage)

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama.

**Censura: T.**

**Sinopse: **Kat está em Londres estudando balé na prestigiada Royal Academy, mas está infeliz, passando por maus momentos e lutando contra a lembrança de Tommy. Ela terá de lutar para ter uma nova vida depois de sua experiência como ranger.

**Nota: **Meio piegas, mas a escritora é iniciante e promete melhorar.

Sem Ensaios Para a Vida 

Capítulo I

-- Um, dois, três, quatro...

Um salão amplo, muito claro, com muitos espelhos. Todos eles refletiam a mesma imagem, de ângulos diferentes, irritantemente coreografado: várias garotas usando as mesmas roupas, das mesmas cores, executando os mesmos movimentos ao som da mesma voz metálica e estridente.

-- ... cinco, seis, sete, oito... um, dois...

Naquele momento não havia música. Tudo que precisavam ouvir era o ritmo daquela contagem incessante. Bastava ouvir aquilo para que começassem a coreografia.

--... três, quatro, cinco, seis...

Não precisavam pensar para fazer aquilo. Parecia ser apenas instintivo, como se já estivessem programadas para fazer.

-- ... sete, oito... um, dois, três...

Não havia nem mesmo o som da respiração. Apenas aquela voz, aquela contagem, aqueles movimentos. Nenhum espaço para individualidade, ou expressão própria. Talvez nem mesmo os rostos pudessem ser diferentes naquele momento.

--... quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito... posição!

Posição final. Fim da coreografia.

-- Pronto, garotas... – a professora bateu palmas, indicando que tinham terminado. – Por hoje, chega.

Todas saíram de suas posições, em um momento onde cada uma pode demonstrar alguma individualidade, indo em direção ao canto do grande salão onde estavam suas bolsas, vestindo roupas mais adequadas para mudarem de ambiente.

-- Anne, precisa melhorar o seu eixo... Lynn, observe suas costas... Katherine, tem que melhorar a sua extensão. Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

Silenciosamente a jovem loira e de aparência cansada olhou para sua professora e concordou com a cabeça. Ao percebe-la afstando-se, revirou os olhos claros e deu um suspiro: odiava aquela voz cantada e estridente, aquele sotaque francês irritantemente forçado e toda a falta de autonomia que aquele lugar representava.

Antes de sair, fez um rápido alongamento nas barras. Queria sair dali, embora achasse de bom tom disfarçar seu desejo, embora soubesse que não era a única. Queria tomar um banho, descansar um pouco, mas sabia que não deveria. Não tinha tempo pra isso.

Colocou uma calça por cima daquela roupa de dança e saiu da sala. Ao sair, enfrentou o grande fluxo de pessoas no corredor. Não demorou a conseguir sair de lá, mas sabia que enfrentaria algo semelhante quando chegasse na área dos alojamentos. Respirou fundo antes de enfrentar o que mais parecia uma correnteza.

-- Kat! Kat! – uma voz feminina a chamou em voz alta.

-- Onde?! – gritou, tentando se localizar e encontrar quem a tinha chamado.

-- Aqui! – viu uma garota morena pulando e acenando exageradamente, bem ao estilo de Jenny Hunter.

Kat sorriu e enfrentou novamente as pessoas até encontra-la.

-- Onde você estava? Te procurei por toda a parte! Ele é gatinho?

-- Hã? Ele quem?

-- O cara com quem você estava se pegando em algum canto por aí...

-- Mas que bobagem, Jenny! De onde tirou uma idéia dessas?

-- Ah, você não saiu junto comigo ou com as outras meninas...

-- Desculpa, Jenny... eu estava na sala. Achei melhor fazer um alongamento nas barras antes de sair e...

-- A Dupré veio falar com você, não foi?

-- É... – o tom tornou-se desanimado.

-- O que ela disse?

-- Nada.

-- Nada? Como nada? – chegaram a um corredor mais calmo. – Se ela te chamou foi pra falar de alguma coisa.

-- Nada inédito.

-- Isso muda um pouco o panorama. – disse, abrindo a porta , entrando e fechando em seguida – Mas então fala.

-- Ah, você não desiste mesmo... – tentou se animar – Preciso melhorar minha extensão, minha técnica...

-- Ah ,não... pára, Kat. Se fosse desse jeito nem estaria aqui. Nada que um descanso não resolva.

-- Meu problema só dá pra resolver com ensaio e trabalho duro... além de uma dieta.

-- Ensaio ajuda. Mas dieta? Se não se cuidar direito vai acabar desmaiando no meio de um exercício de barras!

Kat riu em resposta a aquela provocação, sentando-se na parte de baixo da beliche e tirando as sapatilhas, deixando a mostra seus pés feridos. Tão feridos que Kat gemeu pelo simples contato com o ar.

-- Puxa... isso tá ficando a cada dia pior .

-- Precisa colocar os pés pro alto... descansar... sabe que isso pode ficar pior mesmo.

-- Acho que vou seguir seu conselho. – respondeu, tirando os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos num rígido coque sentindo a cabeça mais leve..

-- Sei... você precisa mesmo é pegar mais leve... exigir menos de si mesma...

-- Nem pensar! Eu preciso ensaiar... corrigir esses erros... não estou dançando bem...

-- Não pode ficar levando tudo o que te dizem a ferro e fogo.

-- Pra você é fácil, Jenny... você tem extensão... corpo certo... pés decentes...

-- Nãããããoooo... não entra nessa paranóia. Pára com isso. Por que não toma um banho? Isso vai melhorar suas idéias.

-- Ótima idéia... – levantou-se, gemendo pelos pés machucados.

-- Vê se não demora. Eu também pretendo tomar banho antes de almoçar.

-- Almoçar? Eu nem estou com fome.

-- Corta essa, Kat. Nós comemos exatamente no mesmo horário, fizemos os mesmos exercícios e estou morrendo de fome! Não é possível!

-- Preciso emagrecer.

-- Não deixa eles te encucarem. Precisa de energia pra dançar, e isso só com alimentação e descanso.

-- Veremos.

Quando desceram para o almoço, o lugar estava lotado, como sempre. Chegar mais tarde poderia significar sobras, mas Kat não estava se importando com isso: sua mente estava ocupada em cálculos sobre as prováveis calorias que iria ingerir.

Sentaram-se juntas e começaram a comer. Kat dava garfadas lentas e sem vontade.

-- Ih... sua cabeça tá longe...

-- Deu pra perceber?

-- Não é por causa do que te disseram, é?

-- Não, nada a ver. Assuntos antigos e que deveriam estar bem longe daqui.

-- Ah, homem é uma tristeza... tira a fome e a concentração de qualquer um...

-- Mas eu nem deveria mais estar pensando nisso. Já passou muito tempo...

-- Desse jeito é difícil. Ainda mais no seu caso.

Kat suspirou. Não dava pra ignorar: Tommy continuava sendo um assunto mal resolvido.

-- Preciso dar um fim nesse assunto.

-- Desse jeito vai ser meio difícil.

-- Como assim "desse jeito"? Estou a quilômetros de distância, ensaiando tanto que mal tenho tempo pra pensar.

-- O que adianta se ainda pensa? – fez uma pausa – Esse negócio de ficar longe e se dedicar a qualquer outra coisa é o método universal, mas que não vai funcionar se ainda ficar pensando nele.

-- Então o que me sugere, sabichona? – assumiu um tom irônico.

-- Bem, tem que conhecer pessoas novas...

-- Já fiz isso.

-- As pessoas daqui de dentro não contam, espertinha. Estou falando em ir para algum lugar... dar uma arejada na cabeça... conhecer uns carinhas...

-- Você só pensa nisso...

-- Não mesmo. É que já conhecemos os daqui, passamos o maior tempão com eles... precisamos de novos ares! Pelo amor de Deus!

-- Aff... bem que eu gostaria, mas preciso ensaiar mais. Minha extensão é péssima, preciso treinar isso.

-- Nem pensar! Com os pés desse jeito mal vai conseguir fazer uma ponta. – pausa – Nós ainda vamos ter um dia cheio: cheio de ensaio, cheio de espelhos... cheios de contagem... acho que se continuar desse jeito não vou mais saber que número vem depois do oito.

Riram e reviraram os olhos.

-- Vivemos em um mundo a parte aqui dentro, Kat. Por isso falo em conhecer gente nova. Estamos a tanto tempo aqui que vamos acabar desaprendendo... precisamos ver outras pessoas, que tenham outros assuntos e outros problemas. – riu – Já ensaiamos demais com as aulas... quando estamos no alojamento, ou em qualquer outro lugar diferente temos de pensar em relaxar.

-- Mesmo que seja por pouquíssimo tempo, como esse intervalo?

-- Principalmente nele. Seus pés estão num estado lastimável. Nada de ensaios não programados. Eu não vou deixar.

-- Bem, eu nem sei se vão agüentar uma aula normal... e você sabe como a Dechamps é. Vai fazer uma cara terrível se eu parar.

-- Não sofre por antecipação. E agora come direito porque já está me deixando nervosa com essa lenga-lenga!

Noite. Alojamentos.

Jenny dormia. Enquanto isso Kat permanecia acordada, olhando para um canto qualquer na parede, pensando na vida... ou naquela sucessão de atos coreografados que aquilo tinha se tornado, transformando-a em alguém que não conhecia.

"—Precisa melhorar a sua extensão..."

"—Aproveite e passe na nutricionista nesse fim de semana. Ela pode te dar umas dicas..."

"—Você nunca vai dançar com leveza se tiver essa bola de boliche no estômago..."

"—Você não tem técnica..."

Ninguém tinha mentido quando disseram que seria difícil. Mas difícil era simplesmente passar pelos testes para poder estar ali. Manter-se lá era pior: sobreviver era quase impossível.

Nem dava pra acreditar: no início vira aquele testa como uma oportunidade de carreira... depois em uma forma de esquecer Tommy... mas agora tudo aquilo parecia distante demais. Não conseguira esquecer dele, e as chances de viver da dança eram praticamente nulas. Professores diziam, em tom de conselho, que sua formação era muito aquém do esperado. Outras alunas eram bem mais diretas, afirmando que jamais seria uma bailarina com seus "pés ruins", e que seu par precisaria de um guindaste para carrega-la.

Será que estava perdendo tempo ali?

"Não." Jenny insistia em dizer quando ouvia-a falar nisso. "Elas são invejosas, os professores são formais. Se não tivesse qualidades não estaria aqui."

Aquela era uma excelente pergunta. Por que estava lá então?

Não conseguia concretizar nada. Nunca conseguiria construir ou ter algo só seu. Era trágico pensar que tudo, ou praticamente tudo em sua vida fora as memórias de infância eram de segunda mão, ou pertencera antes a outras pessoas. As coisas que tentava construir por si mesma não prometiam nada além de estresse ou tristeza.

Sentou-se, tomando cuidado para não bater a cabeça na parte de cima da beliche. Detestaria acordar a amiga para acabar ouvindo um famoso sermão sobre auto-estima. O lugar estava pouco iluminado, mas suficiente para conseguir situar-se. Tocou seus pés calejados e feridos: obra de muitas horas de ensaio, sem descanso. Suor e lágrimas... pena que o esforço não estava rendendo frutos.

"Preciso dormir", pensou. Tinha um dia cheio a sua espera, com aulas, expectativas...não podia mais cometer erros. Erros eram para amadoras... e não era mais uma amadora. Precisava de concentração ainda mais por causa da professora das aulas seguintes: Dechamps era rigorosa, e a que mais lhe chamava a atenção.

"Não posso errar mais... preciso dormir... preciso dormir..."


	2. Suor e Lágrimas

Capítulo II

Na manhã seguinte:

Todas já estavam no salão, fazendo alongamento, conversando ou colocando as sapatilhas enquanto esperavam a professora chegar. Kat entrou apressada, olhando ao redor e parecendo aliviada por não estar tão atrasada.

-- Kat, o que é isso? Que cara é essa?

-- Não consegui dormir. Fiquei rolando na cama a noite toda, e...

Não conseguiu completar a frase. Tudo silenciou com a chegada de Dechamps. Bastaram poucos segundos para que todas estivessem de pé, prontas, apenas esperando uma ordem.

-- Bom dia. – disse ela com expressão impassível e voz sem emoção. – Vamos começar...

Após alongamento e aquecimento, era hora dos exercícios de barra. Dechamps mostrou quais eram os movimentos, e com um bater de palmas fez com que as garotas assumissem suas posições. Enquanto faziam os exercícios, Dechamps passava pela sala observando-as atentamente, demorando-se com uma ou outra, fazendo comentários.

A próxima fila a passar era onde estava Kat. Sentiu imediatamente sua presença sem que fosse preciso ouvir seus passos. Infelizmente, seus dias como ranger não a tinham preparado para lidar com pessoas como Yelena Dechamps, cuja simples presença intimidava, e apenas um olhar faria alguém no mínimo tremer.

Percebendo que era um alvo em potencial para sua acidez tentou se concentrar mais, esquecer sua proximidade embora soubesse que seria impossível. Logo sentiu sua aproximação e a força daquela fria análise. Não precisava do espelho para saber que ela estava de pé bem ao seu lado.

Quando ouviu seus passos indo para outra direção, sentiu alívio: por hora tinha se livrado de um comentário ferino.

Após algum tempo mudaram de posição. Hora dos exercícios de centro. Itiam executar uma pequena coreografia: uma seqüência de passos mais elaborados, complexidade média, mas que era fácil de confundir. Kat precisava se concentrar para não cometer erros. Não queria dar mais motivos para broncas.

O som do piano tomou conta do salão. Concentrada nos passos não cometeu nenhum erro até aquele momento. Mas não demorou a sentir que era o alvo dos olhos gelados de sua professora.

-- Leveza, Katherine. Quadris para dentro.

Não podia parar de dançar. Apenas tentar se corrigir, do jeito que dava.

-- Onde está sua extensão?

Tentou se corrigir e ter concentração. Sabia que estava sendo olhada de cima a baixo, praticamente fuzilada. Ainda assim continuou, tentando fazer o melhor que podia, disfarçando a náusea e a forte queimação do estômago, fruto do nervosismo e companheiro freqüente naqueles dias. Sabia que estava na iminência de um masacre.

-- Onde está sua extensão? – perguntou novamente, com voz gélida. – Nós já conversamos sobre isso, será que não entendeu?

Sem resposta. Continuou dançando, tentando esquecer a proximidade de sua professora, ou daquele tom de voz absurdamente ríspido.

-- Pulsos leves... quadris para dentro... – sacudiu os braços, indicando que estava no limite de sua paciência: portanto ainda podia piorar. -- Será possível que não entendeu nada do que eu falei?! Está me ouvindo, Katherine?!

O tom era cada vez mais ríspido e agressivo.

-- Está me ouvindo?!

O último movimento da coreografia era um giro. Mas já estava desconcetrada por ver sua auto-estima desmoronar sem poder reagir e acabou cometendo um erro simples: perdeu o ritmo e atrasou o passo.

-- Atrasou o giro. – disse Dechamps em tom de desdém. – Pelo menos não caiu nem esbarrou em ninguém. Obrigada por contribuir com esta aula mostrando o que não se deve fazer...

Sentindo o estômago arder e um bolo na garganta que mal a deixava respirar, saiu correndo.

Jenny correu logo atrás, preocupada.

-- Voltem aqui! A aula ainda não acabou...

-- Dane-se. – respondeu Jenny, sem sequer dirigir-lhe o olhar, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Já fora do salão, ouviu o bater de palmas e a voz elevada de Dechamps tentando retomar a ordem. Olhou para os lados, procurando a amiga. Não podia deixa-la sozinha, estava nervosa demais. Então, embrenhou-se no labirinto de corredores que era aquela academia, até vê-la no fim de um deles.

-- Kat! Espera! – gritou, correndo até ela, temendo que ela fugisse, mas a velocidade não foi necessária. Kat obedecu: estava parada, esperando- a – Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Pegou-a pelo ombro, conduzindo-a para que saíssem daquele lugar. 


	3. Deja vú

**Capítulo III**

-- Eu...não posso, minha bolsa...

-- Eu também deixei lá. Depois eu pego, não esquenta.

Logo saíram do prédio. Foram para o alojamento. Imaginava que a amiga precisaria de privacidade para chorar e desabafar. Já não agüentava mais segurar o choro: os olhos já estavam muito vermelhos e suas mãos tremiam.

-- Senta aí. – colocou-a na beliche, agachando-se em seguida para vê-la melhor. – Respira fundo e se acalma.

Foi o que Kat fez: respirou fundo, tentando controlar os soluços enquanto arrancava os grampos do cabelo.

-- Mas que droga! Eu não faço nada certo!

-- Não fala isso.

-- Como não? Olha o tempo que estou aqui. Não fiz nenhum progresso... não consegui nada... esse aqui não é meu lugar.

-- Não pensa desse jeito, Kat. Não cai na pilha da vaca da Dechamps.

Suspirou, um pouco mais calma, secando as lágrimas e tirando as sapatilhas.

-- Não fala assim. – disse Kat.

-- É o que ela é. Só estou falando a verdade.

-- Não devia ter saído pra vir atrás de mim. Vai acabar se prejudicando por minha causa.

-- Não preciso de ninguém pra me prejudicar, Kat. Principalmente com aquela megera. Faço isso por mérito próprio. – fez uma pausa – Fiquei preocupada com você. Pensei que pudesse acabar acontecendo alguma coisa a mais... tipo se jogar na frente de uma carro... ou se atirar de alguma escada...

-- Não seria pra tanto – ensaiou um princípio de riso. – Não conseguiria fazer isso nem se eu quisesse.

-- Só estou indo pela minha cabeça. Eu quase fiz isso naquele dia mas não tava passando um carro na rua e nem tinha nenhuma escada... e você acabou me salvando de procurar formas alternativas de suicídio.

Viu-a sorrindo com a lembrança do dia em que se conheceram. Por mais bizarro que pudesse ser, ainda era engraçado.

-- Ela não podia ter feito o com você.

-- Não adianta nem pensar nisso. Já passou e ela tem razão... sou um desastre.

-- Não é não. Não quis estar aqui? Não quer entrar pra companhia?

-- Nem adianta sonhar. Não tenho talento... e nesse caso não adianta sonhar mesmo... gostar não é o suficiente.

-- Você tem talento, Kat. Eu te vi dançar naquele dia... passou por cima de todas aquelas candidatas...

---Jenny: você não me viu dançar no teste. Você chegou atrasada na primeira fase e saiu que nem doida na final antes que eu começasse. Como pode dizer isso?

-- São apenas pequenos detalhes. – disse sorrindo. – Mas naquele dia você roubou minha vaga. Então pra ter conseguido isso tem que ser fera.

-- Eu só fiquei com a sua vaga por causa do controle emocional. Justamente o que eu não tive hoje.

-- Tenho que admitir que foi uma escolha acertada da parte deles. Você só saiu de lá chorando... eu teria arrebentado a cara dela. – pausa – E isso não muda nada o que fez naquele teste. Eu vi as outras concorrentes... eram talentosas... e se estamos aqui hoje, mesmo que você tenha roubado minha vaga, é porque nós arrebentamos!

Riu um pouco. Era impossível permanecer imune a aquele entusiasmo típico de Jenny Hunter, mesmo que com toda aquela tristeza ela durasse menos de um segundo.

-- Eu... acho que preciso ficar um pouco sozinha... ver se eu esfrio minha cabeça.

-- Tem certeza?

-- Tenho. – pegou as mãos da amiga e apertou-as – Obrigada pelo apoio, Jenny.

-- Não tem de quê. É pra isso que servem os amigos. – levantou – Tenta descansar.

Saiu do quarto, deixando –a sozinha. Um pouco depois, levantou e trocou de roupa. As aulas do dia ainda não tinha acabado, mas sabia que seria impossível participar. Seu dia foi dado como encerrado.

Colocou a mão no abdômen. Seu estômago ardia de forma impiedosa. Sabia que era por causa do nervosismo. Algo que acontecia com cada vez mais freqüência. Então foi até sua gaveta e tirou alguns antiácidos. A dor era forte e por mais que normalmente conseguisse suporta-la, não se sentia em condições de agüentar mais isso.

Após tomar o antiácido voltou a colocar as mãos no abdômen, mas por outro motivo que também a preocupava. Encolheu a barriga, procurou ver o quanto sobrava de pele ao redor da cintura: ou o que restava de gordura.

"Estou enorme... nunca vou conseguir nada desse jeito..."

A depressão viria pesada. Já sabia disso. Se há tempos já vinha oscilando cairia de vez depois de ouvir os comentários de Dechamps. E todo o quadro fora resumido a duras conclusões, mas ao mesmo tempo muito simples: não tinha nada, nunca tivera nada e nem nunca teria.

Não havia o que fazer. O ano já estava perdido. Sabia que poderia ir embora a qualquer momento mas não queria voltar para casa e ser um peso morto. Já era um peso morto no lugar onde estava: não precisava prolongar isso sendo-o dentro da próprio casa.

Foi até o espelho e condenou-se pelo que viu: olheiras, olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar, o cabelo todo marcado e desgrenhado por causa do coque desfeito. A personificação de mocinhas de dramalhões mexicanos... ou a provável vítima de um assassino de filmes de terror.

"Uma palhaça", pensou. "É isso que eu sou. Certas coisas nunca mudam".

Cansada, sentou-se novamente, esperando e desejando profundamente que um buraco se abrisse abaixo de seus pés e a fizesse desaparecer.

Ficou ali até ouvir alguém batendo na porta. Estranhou: ou era Jenny dizendo que esqueceu alguma coisa, como pretexto para ver como ela estava, ou alguma curiosa querendo ver o resultado daquela humilhação magistral.

Levantou-se, num grande esforço para reagir e abrir a porta. Ao abrir não encontrou Jenny ou uma outra garota qualquer, e sim um rapaz alto, de cabelos escuros e pele clara.

-- Oi... – ele disse, hesitando ao achar que aquela não era a melhor hora. – Eu encontrei essas bolsas em um dos salões... sei que essa aqui é da Jenny Hunter... – levantou uma bolsa preta. --- Posso entregar a você? Quer dizer... é a colega de quarto dela, não é?

-- Sou eu sim. – disse, tentando voltar sua voz ao normal. – Pode deixar, eu devolvo.

-- Certo... – entregou-lhe – Por acaso sabe de quem pode ser essa? – levantou outra, mas de cor rosa.

-- É minha. – estendeu a mão, pegando-a também – Obrigada.

O semblante da garota não passou despercebido. Seu abatimento era algo gritante. Ela realmente parecia estar mal.

-- Ei, você tá legal? – sabia qual a resposta mas não custava perguntar.

-- Tô... quer dizer... mais ou menos.

-- Será que eu posso fazer alguma coisa?

-- Não... não – ensaiou um sorriso que não surgiu. – Problemas particulares... só eu posso resolver. – levantou a cabeça. – Obrigada por trazer as bolsas. Foi muita gentileza sua.

O esforço para ser educada e civilizada estava muito claro. Na certa não estava nos seus melhores dias, ou tinha ouvido algo muito ruim. O melhor era deixa-la em paz.

-- Não há de que.

Kat fez um rápido aceno de cabeça para ele antes de fechar a porta. Definitivamente a sós, jogou sua bolsa no chão e pôs a de Jenny na parte de cima na beliche, enquanto agradecia mentalmente por não precisar voltar para buscar as bolsas. Uma humilhação a menos.

"Como seria bom voltar pra casa", pensou, por um instante. Não que este fosse realmente um problema. Por mais ruim que fosse a situação, sentiria-se pior se deixasse mais isso inacabado. Bastava os vários outros que já tinha. Não precisava de mais um.

Pelo resto do dia não saiu dos alojamentos. Preocupada, Jenny levou um sanduiche, mas encontrou-a dormindo. Pensando em algo mais grave procurou em sua gaveta o vidrinho de remédios. Do jeito que Kat estava não seria absurdo se ela tivesse tomado alguns... mas após uma rápida inspeção percebeu que não era o caso. Um alívio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Jenny já estava trocando de roupa quando Kat finalmente abriu os olhos.

-- Kat, finalmente! Eu já estava ficando preocupada... achei que não fosse acordar hoje.

-- Ahn? – perguntou, desorientada e com voz embargada pelo sono – Que horas são?

-- Não esquenta. Fui eu quem acordei mais cedo.

-- Ah, tá... – esfregou os olhos e bocejou. – A sua bolsa...

-- Já sei, eu vi. – fez uma pausa – Achei que tivesse tomado algum daqueles meus remédios.

-- Não, foi cansaço mesmo.

-- Não tem outra explicação. Vivo dizendo que precisa descansar mas nunca me ouve... dormiu praticamente o dia todo.

Houve uma pausa. Para ambas aquilo parecia constrangedor. Kat esperou que Jenny falasse. Ao menos ela parecia querer perguntar alguma coisa. Talvez lhe faltasse apenas a coragem.

-- E então? O que vai fazer?

-- Vou a aula.

-- Pensei que não fosse.

-- Nem eu... mas hoje não é dia da Dechamps. Acho que eu não conseguiria encará-la hoje. Mas de qualquer forma uma hora ou outra eu teria que voltar aos ensaios. Que seja agora então.

Jenny sorriu-lhe desajeitadamente. Não esperava aquele tipo de reação. Nem estava preparada para isso

-- Bem, então é melhor se arrumar logo antes que o refeitório fique concorrido demais.

-- Não estou com fome.

-- Ah, Kat... conta outra... não comeu nada o dia todo... não é possivel que não esteja com fome.

-- Nenhuma. – respondeu, de costas para a amiga enquanto trocava de roupa.

-- Isso não é nenhuma espécie de dieta, é? Por que se for está longe de ser a mais saudável... o café da manhã...

-- ... é a refeição mais importante do dia. – disse, como se estivesse sendo forçada. – Não esqueci disso, meus pais dizem isso há anos. – enfatizou aquilo como se fosse uma vida toda. – Mas sinceramente não estou com fome.

-- Mas até o almoço vai ter muito o que ensaiar. Vai ter que fazer um esorço.

-- Certo... – suspirou enquanto prendia os cabelos. – Vou tentar.

Desceram. No refeitório forçou-se a comer meio sanduiche com um pouco de suco, apesar da incômoda dor no abdomen, que não deixava transparecer. Jenny estava sentada bem a sua frente, disposta a intervir caso não achasse a quantia satisfatória.

Logo depois foram para o prédio. Passando pela recepção, uma das secretárias chamou Kat: Peter Galagher queria vê-la assim que fosse possível. Isso assustou-a, afinal ele era o todo-poderoso da academia. Mas já sabia qual o assunto. Só poderia ser uma coisa.

-- Agora? – perguntou para a atendente. Como ela disse que sim, virou-se para Jenny – Melhor você ir indo, ou vai acabar chegando atrasada.

-- Não quer que eu te espere?

-- Vai perder a aula se ficar.

-- A Sorella vai reclamar. – referiu-se a professora. – Quer que eu fale com ela?

-- Não precisa. Eu resolvo depois.

-- Certo... então te encontro mais tarde.

Percebeu que Jenny parecia relutante em deixá-la. Talvez também imaginasse o assunto. Poderia muito bem pedir para que ela ficasse e lhe desse seu apoio moral... mas Kat não queria passar por covarde. Não era mais uma menininha medrosa. Não podia mais ser medrosa.

Viu-a afastar-se em uma velocidade média. "Se quiser me chama que eu volto". Era isso o que queria dizer, mas não pediria sua ajuda.

A secretária, após falar no telefone, disse-lhe que poderia entrar. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Kat entrou no salão. As meninas estavam fazendo exercícios nas barras, e a professora, Sorella Biangee, observando-as. Logo foi em sua direção para explicar a razão de seu atraso.

-- Não precisa explicar. – disse-lhe em voz baixa assim que Kat começou a falar. – Junte-se a elas.

Estrnhou, afinal Sorella não era alguém que tolerase atrasos sem uma boa desculpa. Será que ela já sabia?

Obedeceu: juntou-se as meninas para o exercício.

Durante a aula, nenhuma complicação. Kat fez e refez os exercícios passados, mas parecia distante. Ao menos mais tranquila. Sorella Biangee, apesar de rigorosa, tinha uma personalidade mais afável. Não era do tipo que criava problemas com seus alunos... mas Kat não queria saber. Não estava interessada e sim alheia as coisas ao seu redor, simplesmente realizando os passos de forma mecânica.

No fim desceram para o refeitório. Hora do almoço. Passos rápidos para chegaram depressa, mas Kat não tinha fome, só que Jenny provavelmente estava faminta. Restava apenas acompanhá-la. Kat fez um prato minúsculo. Jenny olhou-a de cara feia mas não surtiu qualquer efeito.

-- O que o todo-poderoso queria?

-- Nenhuma novidade.

-- Para você não, mas pra mim, sim. Foi por causa daquilo com a Dechamps?

-- Foi.

Percebeu que ela não queria falar. Kat costumava ficar monossilábica quando queria ficar quieta ou mudar de assunto. Iria respeitar isso.

-- Espero que essa seja a entrada. – disse olhando para o prato dela: apenas folhas.

-- Não, isso é tudo. – mexeu com o garfo distraída, sem vontade de comer.

-- Não vai ser suficiente.

-- Estou sem fome.

-- Vai cair dura no meio de uma aula.

Decidiu não responder. Sua alimentação já era um assunto constante para muita gente. Não tinha a mínima vontade nem de falar, nem de comer. Enquanto forçava-se a comer pelo menos um pouco do que estavam em seu prato, Jenny tinha toda disposição, comendo com vontade e sem ganhar uma grama sequer.

"Que sorte ela tem...", pensava, enquanto o estômago dava voltas.

-- Kat, você está bem?

-- Estou. Por que?

-- Não parece. Tá pálida. Tem certeza que está bem?

"Estou péssima", foi a resposta que pensou em dar, mas não o fez. Seu estômago ardia de forma irritante. Já acordara com dores, mas piorou após a conversa com Gallagher.

-- Só estou chateada. Ontem não foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

-- Não fica assim. Isso vai mudar. Tenho certeza.

-- Espero que esteja certa.


	4. Lembranças e Desabafos

**Capítulo IV**

Alojamentos. Noite

Não conseguia dormir. As dores no estômago e a insônia tornaram-se companheiras cada vez mais freqüentes. Suas noites pareciam ser cada vez mais longas, e não podia fazer muito para mudar isso.

Sentiu uma vontade tremenda de pegar o telefone e voltar para casa... desistir daquilo. Uma vontade recorrente nos últimos tempos. Algumas vezes, inconscientemente entrava em uma cabine telefônica ou pegara o celular para isso, mas nunca conseguiu ir adiante. Vigiava-se, controlava-se para impedir que acontecesse. Não queria ser uma desistente, ou uma covarde, mas o fato era que o arrependimento começava a surgir. Embora já lidasse com esse tipo de sentimento há algum tempo, já estava ficando difícil de suportar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manhã seguinte – fim de semana – dia livre.

Kat acordou cedo, bem antes de Jenny. Na verdade mal conseguira dormir, pois os incômodos de sempre vieram de maneira mais forte, e somadas as péssimas lembranças dos últimos dias fizeram do sono uma tarefa impossível. Sentia-se sufocada.

Decidiu que precisava sair um pouco. Vestiu-se silenciosamente para não acordar a amiga. Precisava ficar sozinha.

Saiu. Já estava na rua, afastando-se dos domínios da academia a passos rápidos. "Quanto mais longe melhor.", pensava, numa ansiedade sem tamanho.

Uma calça jeans comum, uma blusa branca lisa e um casaco de moleton cinza. Cores que mal podiam lhe distinguir em uma multidão. Rosto limpo, olheiras e cabelos aparentemente sem vida, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Nada de vaidade... há tempos não pensava nisso: era apenas o balé, calorias, cansaço, workshop... estava vivendo em função disso desde que pisara naquele lugar pela primeira vez. Não havia espaço para mais nada nem mesmo nos dias de folga.

"Estou cansada", disse para si mesma, numa reflexão que mais pareceu uma derrota anunciada. Nunca tinha admitido isso sequer para si mesma até aquele momento. Faltava-lhe ânimo mas lutava para não demonstrar. Só que agora, sozinha, não havia a quem enganar.

"Talvez isso não seja pra mim", admitiu. Stress, ofensas, suor, cansaço, competição... naquele mundo precisava ser forte para suportar as mais diversas situações e obstáculos, mas não estava conseguindo. Não conseguia mais ser.

"—Puxa, Kat... como você é forte!" – disse-lhe Tanya ao saber de seu começo de sua história como ranger.

"—Queria ter a sua coragem" – disse Kimberly ao vê-la enfrentar um medo antigo.

"—Meu Deus, Kat! Você é louca? Eu poderia ter te matado!" – afirmara Tommy após vê-la arriscar-se tentando salvar sua vida.

Desafiara Rita e Lord Zedd sem ajuda.

Enfrentara o medo da piscina, saltando após um acidente só para ajudar outra pessoa.

Arriscou-se para salvar seu namorado de uma lavagem cerebral, estando na mira de uma arma, sem morfar e completamente desprotegida.

Lutou e venceu tantos monstros... por que agora não tinha forças para dançar?

Quando se deu conta, já estava dentro de uma cabine telefônica, no meio de uma ligação internacional, já ouvindo a voz da mãe.

-- Oi, meu amor... que saudade! Há quanto tempo!

-- É, tem tempo mesmo... – respondeu, tentando saber como chegara a aquela situação e querendo descobrir como sair dela. – E aí? Como vocês estão?

-- Por aqui tudo bem. Seu pai está trabalhando... sua irmã está numa excursão da escola... e eu estava aqui aqui fazendo um trabalhinho extra.

-- Ah, mãe... estou atrapalhando? Desculpa, eu nem me dei conta do horário...

-- Não, não... não está me atrapalhando. Nada que não possa esperar. – riu – Mas me fala de você? Como está?

-- Ah... tudo na mesma. – hesitou – Tudo normal.

-- Sua voz está diferente... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Aquela era a velha armadilha de sua mãe. Atenta aos mínimos detalhes, era capaz de saber apenas pela voz se algo estava acontecendo.

-- Só estou um pouco cansada. Não é nada de mais.

-- Não parece. Está triste com alguém? Chateada?

Tampou o fone com a mão, suspirando antes de responder, ou pensar em responder algo. Era melhor admitir pelo menos uma parte. Sua mãe não se contentava com qualquer desculpa, seria pior se tentasse esconder.

-- Um pouco.

-- O que houve?

-- Estou desanimada. As coisas não estão acontecendo como deveriam.

-- E como deveria estar acontecendo?

-- Sei lá... – abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, hesitando, pensando no que seria certo dizer – Eu deveria estar fazendo progressos, dançando direito... estou sob muita pressão.

-- Não está feliz. – ouviu-a dizer. Não era uma pergunta e sim um diagnóstico. Talvez o mais fácil que já fizera, pois acabou dando todos os sinais.

-- Não estou no meu melhor momento. – respondeu, torcendo para que aquilo fosse o suficiente.

-- Katherine, querida... você não é obrigada a ficar em um lugar que te deixa infeliz. Sabe que pode voltar pra casa a qualquer hora. Nós não alugamos o seu quarto e nem transformamos em escritório... está tudo do jeito que você deixou.

Kat riu. Uma concessão a leveza passou-lhe despercebida.

-- Eu sei.

-- Espero que saiba mesmo. Pensa nisso... você tem outras possibilidades. Balé não é tudo na vida, e nem precisa ser.

"Assim como os saltos", pensou lembrando de que neste caso ao menos tivera bons motivos para desistir. O acidente, o bloqueio psicológico e o medo irracional de saltar novamente... a superação e a descoberta de outras coisas a fazer...

Só que agora não podia. Não havia um bom motivo. Nada que justificasse sua desistência.

-- Sei sim, mãe. Obrigada, não vou me esquecer. – fez uma pausa. – Agora preciso ir.

-- Tudo bem, filha. Qualquer coisa sabe que pode me ligar. Te amo.

-- Também te amo. Tchau.

Pôs o fone de volta no gancho. Sentia-se mais leve, mas ainda profundamente perturbada. Sua mãe estava certa: o balé podia não ser tudo... assim como os saltos ornamentais não foram. Paixões podiam não ser para a vida toda. Não morrera por não saltar mais... e agora a dança não estava mais a fazendo feliz. Será que morreria por deixar de dançar? Será que se arrependeria se fosse embora?

Batidas no vidro. Um homem queria usar o telefone. O movimento na rua começara.

-- Desculpe.

Saiu da cabine, deixando o telefone livre para o homem que a interrompera. Não sabia pra onde iria e nem o que fazer. Sabia apenas que precisava pensar, e muito. E que seu estômago continuava ardendo.

Olhou para o relógio. Ainda era cedo... talvez Jenny ainda nem tivesse dado por sua falta.

"Pés ruins... corpo errado... falta de técnica..." pensou na lista de defeitos que jogavam em sua dança. "Isso só se resolve de uma forma."

Seus pés a levaram de volta para a academia, mas não para os alojamentos. Antes de ir para a rua, simplesmente pegara sua bolsa por instinto. Não teria aulas, então até querer voltar não teria qualquer utilidade. Então, resolveu ir até um dos salões, que na maior parte do tempo ficavam vazios nos dias de folga. Exceção de um ou outro perfeccionista ou desesperado. Agora era um deles.

Ao chegar em um dos salões, sentiu-se intimidada: era um ambiente tão grande, tão claro e tão frio que era como se estivesse sendo engolida, ou como se suas energias fossem sugadas. Deixou sua bolsa perto da porta e sentou-se para colocar as sapatilhas e trocar a calça. Foi até as barras e fez um alongamento e alguns exercícios para preparar os músculos. Após esse alongamento foi para o centro do salão: seu treinamento seria com a coreografia de Dechamps, justamente aquela que errara.

Iniciou a coreografia. Não haveria o som do piano, apenas sua própria contagem mental. Olhava para o grande espelho, tentando saber se estava fazendo direito, se os movimentos estavam certos.

Uma, duas vezes. Passos errados. Repetiu-os várias vezes, errando-os várias vezes também. Repetia-os mais, tentando acertar... mas não parecia estar dando certo.

"Mais uma vez"

"Outra vez..."

"De novo..."

"Vamos, vamos! De novo!"

Não conseguia acertar. Seu estômago ardia, os pés doíam. Nada facilitava, nada parecia confortável.

"Só mais uma vez" pensou, enquanto as lágrimas rolaram. Poucas e em silêncio. Poderia ser apenas suor se não fossem seus olhos, levemente vermelhos.

Iniciou os passos. Prometeu para si mesma que seria a última. Estava novamente olhando para o espelho e foi quando viu através dele um vulto que assustou-a. Rapidamente reagiu de acordo com os reflexos dos velhos tempos como ranger: virou-se para a porta, completamente alerta, faltando pouco colocar-se em posição de luta. Mas o que viu não eram bonecos de massa, cogs ou piranhatrons... e sim um rapaz alto, de corpo esguio, pele clara e cabelos escuros.


	5. Caledoscópio do mundo

**Capítulo V**

-- Desculpa, eu não queria te assustar. Não sabia que o salão estava ocupado.

-- Não vai ficar ocupado por muito tempo.

-- Não, não saia por minha causa. Posso ir pra outro lugar... tem muitos lugares vazios.

-- Já estou saindo. De qualquer jeito eu já estava pra ir embora. Não estava dando certo mesmo... – disse, com uma expressão triste, enxugando algumas lágrimas como se fosse suor, tentando disfarçar o ressentimento.

-- Ei, eu acho que já nos conhecemos...

Kat achou aquela frase um discurso ensaiado, num tom que julgou ser artificial. Sentiu-se tentada a dizer que aquela academia era grande demais e que poderia ter se visto em qualquer lugar. Apesar disso ficou quieta, percebendo o rosto de traços fortes do rapaz mudarem levemente, dando-lhe feições de quem acabava de ter um estalo.

-- Não se lembra de mim?

-- Não, não... – balançou a cabeça, respondendo educadamente, mesmo que quisesse perguntar, "E deveria?"

-- Bom, é que nós freqüentamos a mesma turma de _pás de deux_... e fui eu quem devolvi sua bolsa e a da Jennifer... – coçou a cabeça parecendo envergonhado.

Dessa vez foram as feições de Kat que mudaram, indo do nervosismo ao repentino lampejo das lembranças súbitas. Era claro que o conhecia!

-- Ah, meu Deus... desculpa, me desculpa mesmo... a minha cabeça não está nada boa ultimamente.

-- Sem problemas. – disse, descontraído. – Como está agora?

-- Indo. – fez uma pausa que pareceu demorada, e pensativa – Melhorando.

-- Dias ruins?

-- É. – suspirou, condordando.

-- O bom dos dias ruins é que eles passam. Sempre passam – sorriu, tentando ultrapassar a atmosfera que julgou ser pesada demais. – Bem, só pra não restar dúvidas de que nós realmente nos conhecemos, vou me apresentar... nesse caso a gente fica se conhecendo agora, certo? Meu nome é Gabriel... e o seu?

-- Katherine.

Apertaram as mãos, como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam, quando na realidade já deveriam ter se visto inúmeras vezes durante as aulas. Apesar de ser a primeira vez que conversavam não era motivo ou pretexto para não se lembrar dele: Gabriel era um dos melhores alunos daquele ano, considerado uma das promessas para a academia, centro das atenções no _pás de deux,_ dançava com uma garota da qual não conseguia recordar o nome mas que costumava chateá-la com piadinhas sobre seu peso.

-- Desculpa o mau jeito... nem sei o que te dizer. Fui muito indelicada.

-- Não esquenta. Você não estava bem naquele dia... talvez nem esteja 100 ainda. – fez uma pausa, como se a analisasse – Mas e então? O que está fazendo aqui em pleno dia de folga?

-- Tentando dançar.

-- Tentando?

-- É que eu não estava conseguindo. Estou tentando melhorar... – gesticulou, tentando controlar uma certa ansiedade. – É uma longa história... mas e você? O que faz aqui nesse dia de folga?

-- Dia de folga? – riu – Já tem algum tempo que não sei o que é isso. Costumo vir pra fazer alguns exercícios... as vezes ensaiar... descarregar de vez em quando. Sei que não devo mas é um hábito que não consigo deixar. É o tipo de coisa que pode provocar um acidente... e ninguém aqui está em condições de ter um problema desses.

-- Talvez eu esteja.

-- Como assim? Não quer a vaga?

-- Quero sim, é claro que eu quero... mas sou apenas mais uma entre várias que querem a mesma coisa... só que agora eu estou... vegetando.

-- Vegetando? Como?! Aluem consegue isso por aqui?

-- Sei lá. Acho que sou um caso único.

Kat ainda iria continuar, mas Gabriel percebeu quando ela fechou os olhos numa expressão de dor e dobrou o corpo para a frente.

-- Aiii...

-- O que foi? – aproximou-se dela, parecendo assustado – Dor?

-- Já tá passando... – sentiu-o tocando seu braço, como se quisesse ampará-la, talvez estivesse a ponto de cair.

-- Por acaso comeu alguma coisa hoje?

Kat balançou a cabeça indicando que não.

-- Tá explicado. – a expressão era preocupada, mas seu tom parecia mais calmo – Vem, vamos descer.

-- Pra quê?

-- Pra comer. Estou te convidando pra tomar café. Não sei se é ousadia da minha parte, mas...

-- Não, não é isso... acho que não devo.

-- Como assim, "não deve"?

-- O meu peso. – tentou explicar, mas parecia sem jeito. Aquele era um terreno perigoso, eram seus problemas particulares – Não devo.

-- Deixar de comer não vai resolver qualquer problema com peso ou dores de estômago. Tudo bem que temos que lidar com a dor, mas não com essa. – fez uma pausa, em tom conciliador – Olha, posso oferecer três opções: tenho barras de cereais na minha bolsa, mas acho que não vão adiantar muita coisa. Tem o refeitório, que a esta hora deve estar nas sobras... ou então podemos ir pra uma lanchonete legal aqui perto.

-- Não precisa ter trabalho por minha causa.

-- Não é trabalho. Eu também não comi nada... em dias normais eu me contentaria com essas barras de cereais.. mas hoje tem uma dama por perto.

Kat riu, sem saber o que responder. Seria uma piada? Um convite sério? Rir seria falta de educação? Não, se fosse uma piada, mas e se fosse sério? Seria falta de educação perguntar?

Não adiantaria esperar sinais claros da parte dele. Em seu rosto apenas um sorriso tranqüilo e olhos interessados, dizendo-lhe "Pense nisso... aceita? Estou esperando uma resposta..."

-- Isso é um convite? Quer dizer... isso é sério?

-- Claro que é. – continuou sorrindo. – E ainda estou te dando três opções caso aceite. Da minha parte, acho que merecemos um café decente.

Era verdade. Dava pra perceber que era um convite sério. E um som bem característico deu logo sua resposta.

-- Acho que meu estômago acabou de responder.

-- Sábia decisão a dele.

Em alguns passos e poucos minutos, Kat viu-se em uma daquelas lanchonetes, que mais pareciam ser de cidades pequenas, ou de filmes antigos, esperando seu pedido.

-- Não sei se gosta desse tipo de lugar... mas é o único que conheço com um café decente a essa hora apesar de todo o movimento.

-- Se eu gosto? Adoro! Parece até coisa de filme antigo... é tudo tão... colorido!

Gabriel gostou de ver o fascínio na fisionomia dela. Podia perceber aqueles olhos azuis percorrendo cada canto daquele lugar. Reação comum para quem pisava ali pela primeira vez, mas agora parecia ser diferente.

-- Achei a mesma coisa quando estive aqui pela primeira vez. Para quem vive naquela academia isso aqui mais parece um caleidoscópio.

Caleidoscópio... era realmente um bom termo para definir sua sensação. Kat lembrava-se bem da última vez em que vira um. Pertencia a Adam... ele lhe mostrara pouco tempo depois de ter se tornado uma ranger, mas ainda sentia-se desambientada. Lembrou com exatidão da delicada profusão de brilhos e cores das imagens que se formaram, e de como sentiu que estava voltando a infância vendo aquilo.

-- Tem razão... só que eu não vou me recuperar de todas essas cores... voltar pra aquele lugar tão...

-- Branco?

Riram. Kat percebeu que talvez não fosse a única a ter aquele tipo de percepção.

-- E então, Gabriel... de onde você é?

-- Sou americano, de Seatle. Mas ultimamente posso dizer que sou de muitos lugares. E você?

-- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. Também tenho sido de muitos lugares...

-- Então você não é inglesa?

-- Não. Por acaso pareço?

-- Seu porte... a postura... seu rosto. Sim, parece uma legítima dama inglesa.

-- E isso é bom ou ruim?

-- Se não for arrogante ou excessivamente educada...

Riram.

-- Sou australiana.

-- Australiana? Quer dizer, da Austrália?

-- Isso aí.

-- Do país dos cangurus ao ar livre?

-- Não em zona urbana.

Riam enquanto os pedidos chegaram. O pedido de Kat tinha sido um sanduíche, que pelo cardápio parecia menor que ao vivo, e uma vitamina de morango, sugestão de Gabriel.

-- Achei que fosse menor. – disse a ele quando a garçonete se afastou.

-- Tive a mesma impressão no meu primeiro pedido... mas me acostumei.

-- Não sei se devo.

-- Seu estômago não vai se contentar com meia barra de cereais zero açúcar e zero calorias. Acredite: seu corpo vai agradecer por isso.

Kat olhou para aquele sanduíche tão bonito e acabou cedendo a fome. Não soube se era seu apetite ou se era realmente tão gostoso. Não demorou a perceber que em questão de minutos o seu prato e seu copo estavam vazios.

-- Eu comi tudo isso? – perguntou, com olhos arregalados. – Não acredito...

-- Sou eu quem não acredito. Nunca vi ninguém comer nessa velocidade... ainda mais uma garota. Devia mesmo estar com fome.

-- Ah, meu Deus... que vergonha!

-- Imagina! Teve tanta classe que ainda parece uma dama inglesa...

Um gracejo que descontraiu o ambiente. O bastante para faze-la sorrir.

-- Bom, acho que só me resta dizer que estava delicioso...

-- Que bom que gostou. Quando falou que era maior do que pensou eu quase disse pra deixar comigo caso não conseguisse comer... mas achei que seria muito abuso.

-- Eu devia estar com mais fome do que imaginei.

-- Vai se sentir melhor agora.

-- Já estou melhor.

Pagaram a conta e saíram. Kat quis dividir, mas ele recusou num gesto de cavalheirismo. "Eu convidei, eu pago".

Depois de saírem, começaram a falar de assuntos banais para não caírem no silêncio constrangedor, enquanto voltavam para a academia. Kat observava-o, tentando fazer com que isso não ficasse aparente, mas não sabia bem o que fazer e nem como agir. Provavelmente também estava sendo observada: isso a deixou mais nervosa.

-- Bom, desculpa ter atrapalhado o seu ensaio. – ela disse, quando o repertório de banalidades parecia ter acabado – Acabei nem te deixando começar.

-- Talvez você tenha me salvado. Esse negócio de ensaiar sem professor é perigoso... mas é uma mania que não consigo deixar.

-- Já ouvi falar muito nesse tipo de acidente.

-- E esse negócio de ensaiar sem professor e de jejum também não é legal. – provocou.

-- Eu sei, eu sei... mas as coisas não têm sido nada fáceis pra mim.

-- Como assim?

-- Estou numa fase ruim.

-- Não eram só "dias ruins"?

-- Tem durado mais que dias.

-- Quanto tempo a mais?

-- Alguns meses. – pareceu pensativa – Quase cinco meses.

-- O tempo que está aqui?

Ela concordou, meneando a cabeça.

-- Isso é mau. Faz pensar que está desperdiçando sua vida.

-- Estranho também.

-- Não, estranho já não é. – foi conclusivo – Quer falar sobre isso?

Já estavam há poucos metros dos domínios da Royal Academy. Poucos passos e talvez a conversa acabasse e cada um tomaria seu caminho. Kat não estava nem um pouco tentada a tocar neste assunto, mas como poderia dizer isso sem ofende-lo?

-- Não. – disse, num tom decidido mas que logo se transformou em ansiedade em se corrigir – Quer dizer, eu não gostaria de falar nisso.. . nós acabamos de nos conhecer e não quero ficar tocando num assunto tão desagradável.

"Droga! Que horrível!" pensou Kat, recriminando-se. Aquilo mais parecia um pedido de desculpas malfeito.

-- Ah, meu Deus... você deve estar me achando uma louca. – sorriu para disfarçar seu nervosismo. Tinha medo de ter estragado tudo... ele parecia tão legal e a manhã tinha sido tão boa...!

Será que tinha posto tudo a perder? Não soube o que pensar. A incerteza era cruel e se durasse mais provavelmente se materializaria em uma de suas conhecidas dores estomacais.

Não foi o caso. Novamente um sorriso apareceu no rosto de bem traçado de Gabriel, aparentando compreensão...e talvez sem qualquer julgamento. Seria mesmo verdade?

-- Nem um pouco. Por que eu te acharia louca?

-- Sei lá. – estalou os dedos, parecendo mais calma. – A maior parte das pessoas que eu conheço me achariam louca se ouvissem essa conversa.

-- Não é loucura. É um assunto desagradável, provavelmente particular, e nós acabamos de nos conhecer. Sou um desconhecido pra você... eu nunca poderia te achar louca por isso.

-- Quer dizer... sem ressentimentos?

-- Não tenho motivos pra ter ressentimentos. – pausa – Não sei se é intromissão da minha parte, mas se achou que eu seria capaz de pensar assim por causa disso, deve estar andando com pessoas estranhas.

Não demorou para que as situações se invertessem e ele parecesse desorientado e sem jeito.

-- Bom, acho que eu me expressei mal... deixa eu tentar me corrigir.

-- Não precisa. Sei o que está querendo dizer. – respondeu, tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

-- Mesmo?

-- Mesmo.

Restou a eles sorrirem um para o outro. Não deixava de ser engraçado: ambos constrangidos e com medo de serem mal interpretados. Kat sentiu-se mais aliviada em saber que não era a única preocupada com isso.

-- Obrigada pelo café e pela conversa, Gabriel. Acabou salvando minha manhã.

-- Poderia ser todo o dia.

-- Estou sendo realista. O dia mal começou.

-- Um pouco de otimismo pode ser bom.

-- Eu sei, estou tentando... talvez possa ser assim hoje.

-- Ótimo. Fico feliz em saber que vai fazer um esforço. – pausa – Eu também tenho que agradecer a você.

-- A mim? Pelo quê?

-- Sua companhia. Odeio sair e comer fora sozinho. – olhou-a nos olhos. – Espero que esta não seja a última vez que nos vemos.

-- Não será. Estamos na mesma turma de _pás de deux_... chances não vão faltar.

Despediram-se de forma desajeitada. Foi Kat quem se afastou primeiro, indo em direção aos alojamentos. Acenaram um para o outro antes de irem para lugares diferentes.

Ao entrar em seu quarto logo deparou-se com Jenny, com expressão afogueada.

-- Puxa, até que enfim! Onde foi que se meteu, Kat?

-- Por aí. Fui espairecer.

-- Então, por favor: da próxima vez que for espairecer me avisa, certo? Eu fiquei preocupada... aposto que não comeu nada.

-- Errou. Meu estômago não me deixou esquecer.

Kat sentou-se na cama e tirou o tênis. Jenny encostou-se na cômoda, olhando-a com uma expressão de quem não estava reconhecendo uma pessoa.

-- Sinceramente, Kat? Às vezes não sei o que pensar de você.

-- Idem. Eu também não sei o que devo pensar de você de vez em quando.

Riram.

-- Vai sair?

-- Vou. Hoje é dia de ligar pra casa. Não vou estragar a tradição... aí depois eu vou pra banca de jornal. Não tenho muito o que fazer hoje.

-- Vai abastecer a sua vasta literatura? – perguntou, referindo-se as revistas de fofoca ou livrinhos de romance açucarados.

-- Mas é claro... um pouco de distração fácil e barata não faz mal a ninguém. – Jenny ajeitou o cabelo – Não quer vir comigo?

-- Não, não... acabei de voltar da rua. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

-- Tudo bem... não demoro,viu? Tchau!

-- Tchau.

Jenny saiu apressada. Kat não pôde deixar de achar graça de toda aquela pressa. Já sabia que ela iria voltar com uma expressão de alívio: suas saídas de fim de semana eram as válvulas de escape. Isso então significaria algum tempo de calma e silêncio. Tempo que pretendia aproveitar para relaxar e curtir as lembranças recentes daquela bela manhã que tivera. "Afinal, de certa forma era pra isso que existiam os fins de semana" pensou, deitando na cama e fechando os olhos.


	6. Insistência

**Capítulo VI**

Dia seguinte...

Tudo retornou ao seu devido lugar. A rotina voltaria, lembrando a todos a razão de estarem ali no improvável caso de terem se esquecido.

Kat não esquecia. Nunca esqueceria porque a cada dia fazia questão de repetir para si mesma quais eram os seus planos, como se a qualquer momento pudesse ter uma crise de amnésia. "Você está aqui pra estudar balé.", dizia, como se fosse uma outra pessoa. "Pra ser uma bailarina de verdade". Em seguida vinham as advertências: "Comporte-se! Tenha postura! Não chore! Você não é mais uma amadora!"

"Uma bailarina de verdade.", pensou, olhando para o espelho. Algo que parecia a cada dia mais distante. Um objetivo a menos... o que fazer então?

"Estou aqui para estudar balé... ponto." Era melhor se concentrar no seu primeiro objetivo, que era mais concreto e também realizável. Era assim que ia ser.

Arrumou-se para a aula: leotard preto, meias rosas, o coque e a faixa no cabelo. Não havia um fio sequer que estivesse fora do lugar. Uma expressão séria, mas não vazia. Descontentamento que se sobrepunha ao otimismo prezado por Gabriel. Tinha motivos pra isso: Dechamps.

-- Olha, juro que não estou te entendo... – a voz de Jenny cortou-lhe os pensamentos. – Você ficou tão quieta ontem.. não quis ficar ensaiando... até dormiu!

-- Fim de semana serve pra isso, não? Descansar, você vive me dizendo isso.

-- É isso mesmo Kat? – fez uma expressão de surpresa. – Você está começando a me ouvir??? – mexeu as mãos, como se estivesse afetada –Não sei se isso vai ser bom pra você, mas... ai, que emoção!!!!

-- Eu também tenho minhas dúvidas se isso vai ser bom pra mim, mas... pode ficar tranqüila. Eu percebi que precisava descansar.

-- Simples assim? É ruim, hein? Tem alguma coisa por trás disso... ou seria alguém? – levantou uma sobrancelha, gozadora.

-- O que está querendo dizer com isso, Jenny? Não tem ninguém... não posso e nem quero.

-- Poder, você pode. Querer é um outro ponto. Mas você só vai esquecer seu ex se conhecer uma outra pessoa...

-- Eu não quero resolver um problema criando outro. Já sei como é isso...

-- E quem disse que eu falei em "ficar" com a pessoa? Eu disse "conhecer". – terminou de dizer enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.

-- Tá, entendi. Mas agora não tenho tempo pra isso. Preciso de concentração... de frieza... não de sentimentos passionais.

-- Sempre a Dechamps pra estragar tudo...

No salão, Kat percebeu que estava sendo alvo de cochichos e olhares das outras meninas. A insegurança começou a surgir, mas entendia a razão de tudo aquilo. Primeira aula de Dechamps depois da humilhação... isso se a conversa com Gallagher não tivesse vazado... as paredes da Royal Academy tinham ouvidos...

Disposta a não se aborrecer antes da hora, tentou ignorar todo aquele burburinho. Provavelmente o pior ainda estava por vir. Então foi para um canto qualquer, fazer um alongamento despretensioso, apenas para se livrar da platéia. O grand finale ainda estava longe de acontecer.

Dechamps não demorou a chegar. Entre Kat e ela houve apenas uma rápida troca de olhares antes do frio e habitual cumprimento de "bom dia", do bater de palmas e da explicação dos movimentos para os exercícios das barras.

Começaram. Kat colocou-se na melhor postura que pôde, o que para sua profesora significaria "insuficiente". Concentrou-se principalmente na posição dos pés. "Pés ruins", lembrou-se, com uma pontada desagradável no estômago. Era algo que não conseguia esquecer.

A despeito da presença intimidadora de Dechamps e dos olhares curiosos, colocou-se ereta e fazendo os movimentos mais longos possíveis. "Como uma gata se espreguiçando", diria Tommy em uma de suas frases mais dúbias.

Gata, porque era isso que seu apelido significava?

Por que era em uma que se transformara quando estava sob efeitos dos feitiços de Rita?

Ou quem sabe simplesmente um elogio da parte dele?

"Ah ,Tommy..."

E sua mente quase começou a ir para outro lugar, até que percebesse e ordenasse o esquecimento. "Pare! Não é hora pra isso!"

Apesar de suas breves distrações, Kat ainda aparentou estar concentrada, e Dechamps já passara por ali sem nada dizer.

Tempo depois, com o bater de palmas, passaram para os exercícios de centro. De três em três treinariam os saltos, e para isso precisava de toda a sua concentração. Certa vez esbarrara em uma outra garota em exercício semelhante e ouvira uma piadinha ácida de sua professora: "Katherine, mais cuidado. Aqui não temos seguro anti-colisão."

Sua reação? Fora obrigada a rir, enquanto seu estômago se manifestava pela primeira vez com uma pontada. A primeira de muitas.

Um grupo já estava executando os exercícios. Kat escolheu entrar junto com o terceiro trio, pensando que teria tempo suficiente para obter o foco do qual tanto precisava.

Entrou para a execução dos saltos ao som do mesmo monótono bater de palmas. E assim o fez, sem esbarrar em ninguém ou cometer erros. Assim foi em todas as repetições.

Depois, um outro tipo de exercício: um grupo maior iria executar uma pequena coreografia. Um dos momentos mais perigosos, mas que precisaria enfrentar. Então ao som do piano e de sua voz mental na incessante contagem que marcava o compasso, começou a executar a dança. Dessa vez optou por entrar com o primeiro grupo , com pensamento de que talvez fosse melhor passar logo por isso. Concentrada, ignorou o fato de a música tocada ser irritante. Não precisava de mais nada que pudesse alterar seu foco.

-- Clarisse, as costas.

A voz de Dechamps ecoava em seus pensamentos de concentração e otimismo, com mensagens que não lhe eram dirigidas.

-- Leighanne, não fique se exibindo para o espelho.

Uma alívio que poderia ser apenas momentâneo. Sentiu quando ela se aproximou, mas procurou não demonstrar. Aguardou uma palavra qualquer mas ela não falou; apenas continuando ali onde estava. Seria aquela uma forma de pressão psicológica? Talvez sim, afinal já estava se sentindo como um animal de circo... ou quem sabe uma bruxa prestes a ir para a fogueira da inquisição?

Atitude final, e Kat respirou aliviada: não cometera nenhum erro, ou pelo menos nada que fosse visível. Não perdera o ritmo, nem esbarrou em ninguém. Se tivesse que falar alguma coisa, Dechamps teria de arranjar um outro pretexto. Ela não disse nada, mas olhou-a de uma forma estranha. Depois disso chamou outro grupo.

Junto com as outras, Kat deixou o centro do salão. Foi até sua bolsa, pegou a garrafinha d´água e tomou um gole:sua boca estava completamente seca. Não sentou para não perder o ritmo.

-- Calou a boca de todo mundo... – disse Jenny, que se aproximou para fazer o mesmo.

-- Ainda nem começou. – passou a mão pelo coque, conferindo se estava bem preso -- Foi só um exercício que não errei, a aula ainda não...

Olhou de relance para a porta e viu uma imagem que a atraiu: Gabriel estava ali parado, observando de longe, talvez conversando ou esperando alguém. Ao vê-la percebendo sua presença, sorriu. Em resposta, Kat deu um aceno discreto. Algo que durou apenas breves segundos porque logo Dechamps foi até lá, disse algo ao rapaz que mais pareceu um educado "com licença" e fechar a porta.

-- Kat, o que foi isso? – perguntou, quase aos sussurros.

-- Como assim? Não entendi.

-- Desde quando você conhece Gabriel Sobiesky?

-- Desde o início do ano, o mesmo tempo que você.

-- Nhééééé... to falando dessa intimidade toda.

-- Que intimidade?

-- Ele "tava" te olhando.

-- Não, na certa estava esperando alguém. A Valerie, provalvelmente.

-- Não foi pra aquela branquela que ele sorriu...

O bater de palmas fez com que voltassem a realidade. Hora de voltar ao centro e fazer tudo de novo. De novo, de novo e de novo.


	7. Danças lentas

**Capítulo VII**

Quando a aula terminou, logo trocaram de roupa. Todas pareciam felizes em ir embora e Kat não era uma exceção. Se antes parecia encantada com a possibilidade de ser aluna de Yelena Dechamps, uma das mais respeitadas bailarinas do mundo, hoje ficaria feliz em se livrar dela. Antes de sair, percebeu-a olhando de forma recriminadora. Kat preferiu não encara-la. Não sabia qual era o motivo daquilo.

Ao chegarem no corredor, encontraram Gabriel encostado na parede.

-- Ué, ainda aqui? – Kat perguntou – Não tem aula agora?

-- Nós fomos liberados mais cedo, eu estava esperando uma pessoa... aproveitei e dei uma espiada na aula de vocês. Acho que a Dechamps não gosta muito de platéia.

-- Não nos ensaios... isso dispersa os bailarinos... e não podemos errar... e isso e aquilo...

-- Nem nos ensaios? – riu – Puxa... ela está mais amarga do que nunca...

-- Aff... – Kat suspirou. – Bastante...

Riram. Jenny também riu, ainda estava junto a eles mas não pronunciara nenhuma palavra. Limitou-se a observa-los. Aquilo não parecia ser um assunto qualquer entre pessoas que normalmente mal trocavam palavras...

-- E então? Sente-se melhor?

-- Sim, estou melhor.

-- Ótimo. – olhou para o relógio – Bom, agora eu preciso ir. Até mais.

Ele foi se afastando, de início ás cegas sem lhe dar as costas. Então ela deu um breve aceno. Gabriel retribuiu, e só depois virou-se para a porta, com uma rápida hesitação, mas que passou despercebida para Kat.

Definitivamente não era uma conversa casual. Não mesmo.

-- Hummm... mas que intimidade... – Jenny gracejou, prolongando algumas sílabas em uma expressão irônica.

-- Do que está falando, Jen?

-- Sou eu quem te pergunto. Vocês estavam conversando com tanta intimidade...! Nem achei que se conhecessem. Nós sempre andamos juntas, e o Sobiesky nunca falou com a gente...

Estavam atravessando o corredor, tentando adequar o passo ao ritmo ao redor, que começava a ser efervescente.

-- Até o sábado passado eu conhecia Gabriel tanto quanto você.

-- Pelo jeito vocês se conheceram beeeem meeeesmoooo... já está chamando o rapaz pelo primeiro nome. – riu – E como foi isso?

Explicou a Jenny mais ou menos o que havia acontecido: o ensaio, a crise,a a interrupção, a dor de estômago...

-- Pelo jeito ele salvou o seu dia. Você voltou com uma cara tão contente...

A esta altura já estavam no refeitório. Pratos já arrumados, apenas procuravam uma mesa.

-- Meu dia estava sendo realmente um horror. Ele foi ótimo comigo.

-- Todo cuidadoso também. – olhava para o lado, procurando uma mesa vaga, apontou para uma chamando a amiga para segui-la -- Quase nenhum homem resiste a uma mulher com dor.

-- Jenny...

-- O que foi? – disse, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

-- Não começa.

-- Ué? E eu disse alguma coisa errada? O cara que for realmente educado dificilmente resiste.

-- Ele só foi gentil comigo.

-- Eu sei, acredito em você... mas eu não sou um cara, muito menos um cara gentil. Portanto quer colocar alguma coisa nesse prato? Por favor?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda demorou mais um dia para Kat e Gabriel se encontrarem de novo. Aula de _pas de deux. _Kat não estava muito bem, um problema a parte: seu partner pedira afastamento da academia e não havia ninguém para substituí-lo. Já ensaiara com o próprio professor durante duas semanas. Uma situação constrangedora e que a deixava completamente exposta.

Como era de costume, foi direto para o canto e lá deixou sua bolsa. Colocou as sapatilhas e começou um alongamento simples: suficiente para aquecer-lhe os músculos e dar vazão ao nervosismo. Estava tão distraída que não viu Gabriel entrar, deixar sua bolsa num lugar qualquer e olhar ao seu redor como se procurasse alguém.

A procura terminou quando ele reconheceu a garota loira e vestida de preto bem no canto oposto. Claro que alguém com essa descrição era absolutamente comum naquela academia, mas algo a diferenciava daquelas meninas insossas e alheias. Ela parecia ter uma aura capaz de destaca-la em uma multidão.

Aproximou-se:

-- Olá, Katherine.

-- Olá, Gabriel. – respondeu num tom de voz estranho, mas sorrindo.

-- Te assustei? Incomodo?

-- Não, não... eu estava distraída, só isso...

-- Pensando na vida?

-- É, de certa forma.

Um bater de palmas e o professor interrompeu-os.

-- O intervalo terminou, crianças... – olhou ao seu redor – Sobiesky, onde está a srta. Presscott?

Gabriel respondeu levantando os ombros como quem quer dizer que não tem idéia.

-- Então, poderia fazer a aula de hoje com a srta. Hillard...

Ambos viraram-se para Kat, a espera de uma resposta que veio num simples menear de cabeça, num gesto de concordância silenciosa. Então Gabriel foi para o seu lado, também concordando.

-- Ótimo... vamos começar o trabalho...

Alongamento, aquecimento, exercícios de preparação para depois Ethan Kulik começar, pedindo a outro casal que fizessem uma demonstração dos passos para a turma. Em uma situação normal, Gabriel estaria fazendo aquela demonstração, mas não achou que aquele fosse o momento. Sua parceira não parecia estar a vontade, e a última coisa que queria era constrange-la. Então limitou-se a colocar sua atenção naqueles movimentos. Olhando rapidamente para Kat, percebeu-a fazendo a mesma coisa.

Ao fim da demonstração era a hora de assumirem seus lugares. Ambos se olharam sem jeito: toque e pegada era elementos óbvios e inevitáveis, mas tinham acabado de se conhecer, afinal era a primeira vez que dançavam juntos. Ambos decidiram ignorar, já que não eram mais iniciantes para deixar coisas tão banais interferirem.

Começaram assim que soaram as primeiras notas do piano. Apesar da resolução silenciosa tomada por Kat em não se constranger, Gabriel pôde sentir sua tensão. Sabia que não era pelo toque, e sim por algo que não conseguiria identificar, mas que ela disfarçava, procurando compensar buscando concentração absoluta para aquela dança, levando braços e pernas para o ar lentamente, sem deixar que o esforço para mostrar tal elasticidade fosse expresso em seu rosto, que agora estava sério, como se quisesse mostrar que aquilo era a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

E foi assim a cada vez que repetiram os exercícios: várias e várias vezes. A cada repetição Kat permanecia com o mesmo jeito compenetrado a despeito de seu nervosismo.

-- Ótimo, pessoal... já terminamos por hoje... – acenou para o pianista para que parasse a música. -- Muito bom. – disse, ao passar por Kat e Gabriel.

Logo que se afastaram um pouco, cada um foi em direção a sua bolsa. Kat vestiu uma jardineira por cima do letoard e tomou um gole d´água. Logo viu Jenny do seu lado fazendo o mesmo, com um sorrisinho sarcástico, mas não perguntou o que era. Afinal era uma daquelas únicas ocasiões em que moças e rapazes se encontravam por mais que alguns poucos segundos. Portanto aquela gozação poderia ser dirigida a qualquer um, mas soube mais ou menos o que era quando viu Gabriel olhar para ela e sorrir.

-- Hummm... – começou Jenny

-- O que foi agora? – perguntou com jeito de quem parecia entediada ou impaciente.

-- Nada... imagina...

Levantaram-se com bolsas nos ombros, indo em direção a porta. Antes de saírem Jenny a cutucou para que olhasse para trás: Gabriel estava acenando em despedida. Kat fez o mesmo, saindo em seguida. E bastou colocarem o pé para fora para que o riso sarcástico de Jenny começasse a se manifestar.

-- Melhor você me dizer logo qual é a piada. Eu quero rir também.

-- Não foi nenhuma piada. Estou rindo de algo concreto.

-- E o que é esse algo concreto?

-- De você e Gabriel... do seu nervosismo.

-- Nervosismo?

-- Ele estava cheio de dedos pra te tocar, como se você fosse uma bonequinha de cristal... e você parecia que ia desmanchar.

-- Eu não estava... – quis completar a frase mas acabou desistindo. Sabia que não ia dar certo. – Foi tão visível assim?

Jeny sorriu, satisfeita por ter feito Kat ceder. Ela dificilmente cedia, mas o sendo de humor parecia estar aflorando.

-- Não sei.. pra mim que fico perto de você o dia todo foi fácil de perceber.

-- E quanto aos outros?

-- A Gabriel, você quer dizer.

-- Você quem está dizendo isso...

-- Ai, tá bom... quanto aos "outros" talvez não tenham percebido. Não ficou vermelha nem nada...

-- Nossa, que avanço... – suspirou – Mas que droga, por que eu fiquei daquele jeito?

-- Acho que isso é fácil de responder...

-- Fácil? – pareceu impressionada – Eu não consigo encontrar uma explicação tão fácil assim.

-- Tudo bem, eu vou partilhar toda a minha sabedoria com você. Que tal pelo fato de já ter algum tempo que não é tocada desse jeito?

-- Jenny! – a voz demonstrava espanto – Já danço _pas de deux_ há um tempão, e agora pelo menos dois dias da semana...

-- Não é disso que estou falando... nem dá pra comparar com o que estou pensando.

-- E o que está se passando nessa cabecinha fértil?

-- Minha mente brilhante e perspicácia sem igual pensaram em outra coisa. Eu sei que temos aulas com os rapazes uma boa parte do nosso precioso tempo, mas o seu ex partner não entra no processo.

Um riso começou a se insinuar em Jenny e Kat entendeu imediatamente o que ela queria dizer.

-- Não. – arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse veementemente chocada. – Não, você não quer dizer o que estou pensando...

-- Estou falando sério. Erick era gay. Dançar com um partner gay e um outro hetero não tem nem comparação...

-- Ai meu Deus... eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso...

-- É claro que está... e é a verdade. A pegada é outra... um negócio totalmente diferente... e bota diferença nisso...

Entraram no quarto, rindo. Kat parecia a ponto da gargalhada, mas reprimia a todo custo.

-- Eu não acredito que está reduzindo o meu problema a falta de... – gesticulou querendo completar a frase mas achou melhor ficar quieta.—Aff...

-- Eu não disse nada. Agora foi por sua conta. Só estou dizendo que a pegada é diferente... ainda por cima com um cara que acabou de conhecer.

-- Não sei não... acho que está lendo livrinhos demais.

-- Leitura nunca é demais. Você também deveria lê-los, sabia? Eles são pura diversão.

-- Pura outra coisa também.

-- Não todos, apenas alguns... não fica generalizando. – riu, jogando a bolsa para o outro lado – Não é minha literatura preferida, mas não se vive apenas de água com açúcar, se é que você me entende...

-- Sua tarada! – jogou-lhe um travesseiro.

-- Ai! – agarrou o travesseiro – Sua psicopata! Tarada, não: entusiasta de relações corpóreas.

-- Tarada!!!!

Começaram uma guerra de almofadas e travesseiros. Risos e gritos afetados que reavivaram em ambas um pedaço da infância e proporcionou um saudável momento de distração da atmosfera pesada daquela academia.


	8. Leveza

**Capítulo VIII**

Outro dia:

Kat estava indo para o refeitório. Estava serena, prevendo um dia com relativa tranqüilidade: Jenny resolveu dormir mais e assim, faltaria a primeira aula; também não teria aula com Dechamps. Isso lhe dava motivos de sobra para ficar contente: chances nulas de se estressar, e de alguém ficar reparando em seu café.

Ao pegar o que queria foi procurar uma mesa. Bastou olhar ao seu redor para descobrir que não havia lugar disponível.

-- Ei, Katherine! – gritou uma voz masculina. Kat procurou-o por um tempo que julgou ser longo demais, mas encontrou Gabriel no canto oposto.

Viu-o indicar uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Então atravessou o grande refeitório e para chegar até lá.

-- Senta aí.

-- Puxa... – disse, puxando a cadeira. – Isso aqui tá um formigueiro humano...! Obrigada.

-- Imagina... – tomou um gole de suco – Como está hoje?

-- Estou bem.

-- Dores?

-- Não. – balançou a cabeça, negativamente – Sem dores, e você?

-- Estou ótimo, nenhuma dor. – brincou.

-- Isso ficou mesmo na sua cabeça... acho que todos os dias vou ouvir essa pergunta.

-- Convenhamos que não é muito comum. Você me deixou preocupado naquele dia... você se incomoda com isso?

-- As vezes... depende da forma com que perguntam. Tem dias que ouço várias vezes a mesma coisa... minha alimentação por exemplo. Ultimamente isso tem sido assunto pra todo mundo.

Gabriel olhou para o lanche dela: suco, uma barra de cereais, uma maçã pequena. Pouca coisa, quantia talvez insuficiente para o tipo de esforço que fazia.

-- Com tudo isso que você come não me admira que fiquem no seu pé. Você sabe que precisa de mais, não sabe?

-- Não estou com fome pra comer mais que isso.

-- Pouco apetite ou muito stress?

-- Que tal os dois?

-- Uau... – disse, acompanhado por um assobio – Assim fica difícil.

-- Eu que o diga.

-- Tudo bem – bateu a mão na mesa, apenas para um efeito teatral, de quem encerra um assunto – Já que não gosta que se preocupem com você, vamos falar de outra coisa...

-- Não é que eu não goste, mas... – fez uma pausa, respirou fundo – As vezes cansa... eu não preciso de babá... preciso de amigos. Tem gente que me trata como se eu fosse uma coitadinha. – brincou com o copo de suco como se estivesse pensando se deveria beber ou não – Não estou nos meus melhores momentos, eu sei disso... mas a última coisa que eu estou precisando é da piedade dos outros.

Tomou um gole do suco, abaixou a cabeça e ficou assim por alguns poucos segundos. Suspirou, e quando levantou os olhos encontrou os de Gabriel, olhando-a diretamente, sem barreiras, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

Repentinamente, Kat sentiu-se envergonhada.

-- Desculpa. Você não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Não tem que ficar ouvindo meus problemas... ainda mais a essa hora da manhã.

-- Não esquenta... se quiser falar eu não me importo. Não me importo mesmo.

-- Obrigada, Gabriel. Você é um cara legal. – sorriu para ele, de forma tímida – Mas prefiro não falar disso agora. O meu dia promete ser bom e eu não quero estraga-lo. Nem o seu.

-- Hummm... – entusiasmado – Estou percebendo um certo otimismo na sua voz?

-- É, talvez. Um pouco de tranqüilidade ajuda.

Sorriram um para o outro, de forma marota. Pareciam tranqüilos. Quem os visse pensaria que estavam conversando amenidades.

-- Bom, eu queria te agradecer por ter sido minha partner ontem.

-- Ih, sou eu quem preciso agradecer. Estava chateada com a idéia de ter que fazer aula com o professor. Você salvou a minha vida.

-- Ah... não diz isso... faz a sua vida parecer uma coisa pequena.

-- É só um modo de falar! – respondeu-lhe,como se protestasse, em tom de brincadeira.

-- Mesmo assim. Parece que resumiu sua vida a um ... – procurou as palavras certas – Mínimo!

-- Tudo bem. – disse, resignada – Você me salvou de um constrangimento.

-- Assim ficou melhor. – sorriu, descontraído e tentando aliviar o tom de correção – É bom saber que ajudei em alguma coisa.

-- Síndrome do cavalheirismo?

-- Droga, Katherine... acabou de descobrir meu segredo! Eu não resisto a uma dama precisando de ajuda.

Kat riu, imaginando se aquilo era verdade ou simplesmente uma brincadeira, lembrando das ocasiões em que se viram, onde sempre havia um pretexto para ele lhe fazer uma gentileza.

-- Isso é um defeito? – perguntou para ela.

-- Hummm... – fez uma expressão pensativa – Sei lá, acho que não. – olhou para o relógio no pulso – Puxa, preciso ir... minha aula já vai começar.

-- Certo, obrigado pela companhia, Katherine.

-- Obrigada pela conversa. Foi ótimo estar com você. – ela sorriu, sem jeito, talvez envergonhada – Só tem uma coisa.

-- O que? – perguntou curioso.

-- Me chama de Kat. É meio esquisita ficar ouvindo meu nome todo... nem meus pais me chamam assim.

-- Tudo bem... Kat.

A voz soou como se estivesse experimentando a sonoridade daquele nome, e como se tivesse gostado do resultado, sorriu

-- Acho que posso fazer isso. – completou.

Sorrisos e poucos segundos de silêncio. Durou até que Kat pegasse sua bolsa e olhasse de novo para o relógio.

-- Agora eu realmente preciso ir, ou a Biangee vai me dar uma bronca.

-- Por minha causa é que não vai ser. Não vou te prender aqui por mais tempo, fique tranqüila.

-- Eu não me importaria. – disse, como se pensasse alto e acabasse se arrependendo depois. Gabriel percebeu o rosto dela corar. – A gente se vê.

Kat levantou e se afastou depressa, talvez envergonhada. Ainda ouviu-o dizer um "Até mais", mas fingiu não perceber. Já sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho... mas Gabriel não precisava saber disso.

Mas o que ela não sabia era que sua saída foi acompanhada pelos olhos rápidos de Gabriel, e por seus lábios que, em voz praticamente inaudível, continuavam pronunciando o seu nome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noite, alojamentos.

-- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kat?

-- Hã?

-- Estou perguntando se aconteceu alguma coisa.

-- E porquê essa pergunta agora? Tá tão visível assim?

Jenny riu. Desde que Kat chegou ao quarto, parecia ansiosa: mexia em qualquer objeto ao alcance de suas mãos e também pensativa, como se ensaiasse dizer alguma coisa mas acabasse perdendo a coragem.

-- Com quase cinco meses de convivência acho que a gente acaba pegando a manha. E então? Aconteceu?

-- Não aconteceu nada.

-- Ihhh... já vi tudo.. tem homem no meio...

-- Homem? Que homem? Tá louca? – parecia surpresa com a suposição – Não tem ninguém, Jenny. De onde tirou uma maluquice dessas?

-- Não é maluquice... mas não vamos entrar no mérito da questão. Você perguntou de onde eu tirei isso, então vou responder. – disse, interrompendo sua leitura e olhando para Kat com ar de quem era praticamente uma professora. – Ansiedade é um dos sintomas clássicos.

-- Eu poderia ter tido um dia ruim, ou esperando que acontecesse alguma coisa.

-- Não foi um dia ruim, senão estaria triste, ou irritada. É a lei da lógica: não que funcione sempre, mas não importa. – fez uma pausa para respirar – Se quer me despistar, eu diria que a segunda alternativa seria cabível... mas não adianta negar: tenho certeza absoluta do que estou dizendo.

-- E porque tanta certeza? – fez tipo, como se já estivesse cansada de falar no assunto.

-- Porque da última vez que fiquei assim foi por causa disso.

-- Ah... não! Nem vem... nós somos completamente diferentes.

-- Tem razão. Somos completamente diferentes... mas quando se trata de homens, os sintomas são universais.

Kat riu. Enquanto se preparava para dormir tentava se desligar do assunto, embora soubesse que seria em vão. Sempre que estava arrependida de alguma coisa ou com a consciência pesada, poderia considerar sua noite perdida. Não esperava que pudesse ser diferente agora... mas em compensação não estava triste e nem aborrecida. Pelo contrário: sentia-se leve.


	9. Arrogância

**Capítulo IX**

Foi bom para Kat ter dormido bem. Especialmente quando no dia seguinte teria aulas com Dechamps. Com leotard preto, meias rosas e um coque rígido dirigiu-se ao salão acompanhada por sua amiga. Ao chegarem, juntaram-se as outras "cópias". "Produção em série", pensou Kat, lembrando do que Tommy diria se visse aquilo.

Sentiu-se estranha por ter lembrado de Tommy naquele momento. Não era nenhuma hora especial, nem estava concentrada em algo diferente do balé ou de Dechamps, ou ainda das coisas que tinha a fazer. Não tinha visto nem ouvido nada que tivesse qualquer relação, nada que pudesse despertar suas lembranças quanto a ele. Era estranho perceber que as memórias poderiam vir fáceis apesar do tempo e recriminou-se ao perceber que tinha achado graça daquilo.

Durante as preparações do alongamento e aquecimento, tentou afastar quaisquer pensamentos alheios. Não poderia permiti-los: não podia pensar em Tommy, era uma resolução tomada para si mesma. Muito menos durante as aulas de Dechamps.

Quando soaram as primeiras notas do piano, teve sua última oportunidade de deixar Tommy de lado e se concentrar no que deveria ser feito.

Exercícios de centro: sabendo que não estava em seus melhores dias, preferiu ficar numa posição onde não ficaria tão exposta. Por mais que estivesse tentando dispor de todo o foco que podia para memorizar a seqüência de passos. Era melhor não arriscar. Seis garotas fariam aqueles exercícios: poderia muito bem ir para a segunda fileira.

-- Parem...! – disse Dechamps, interrompendo a música e a entrada das alunas. – Srta. Hillard, para a frente.

Após um suspiro de desânimo praticamente inaudível, Kat obedeceu sem demoras. Rezou para ter gravado toda a seqüência.

Ao som de uma música mais vivaz, iniciaram o exercício. Tentava seguir o ritmo, não pensando em qualquer possibilidade de erro. Se cometesse não poderia mascará-lo, então o jeito era torcer para que não fosse o centro das atenções.

Giros, pequenos saltos... aquela era uma pequena variação de uma coreografia que já tinham feito antes. Nada que fosse anormalmente complexo, mas como sempre eram passos fáceis de serem confundidos. Na atitude final, Kat colocou-se na melhor postura que pôde.

-- Certo... – Dechamps disse ao fim, para em seguida bater palmas chamando as outras.

Não houve nenhum recado explícito por parte de sua professora. Nada mais que olhares frios aos quais Kat já estava acostumada. Por mais que ter de suportar aquilo fosse deprimente, ainda era melhor que a humilhação pública. Apesar disso Kat estava mais preocupada em manter os pensamentos sobre Tommy longe daquela aula.

-- Srta. Hillard... – Dechamps veio ai seu lado ao fim da aula, com todo seu típico ar de sabedoria. – Sugiro que enquanto estiver aqui, tente se concentrar no que está fazendo, fui clara?

Concordou, com um gesto de cabeça. Com outro gesto igualmente silencioso foi dispensada por sua professora. Ao sair, suspirou, como se tivesse engolido as palavras que queria ter dito.

-- Mas que demora, hein? – Jenny estava esperando no corredor, encostada a parede com jeito de quem estava parada há horas. – Ihhh, o que houve? A bruxa velha te disse alguma coisa?

-- Nada de mais. Só as ladainhas de sempre.

-- Se foi o de sempre, por que a cara de desgosto?

-- Porque ela está certa... aliás, como sempre.

-- E qual foi o sermão pedagógico dessa vez?

-- "Sugiro que enquanto estiver aqui, tente se concentrar no que está fazendo" – repetiu a frase dita por Dechamps, mas em seguida fez uma meia-culpa. – Eu estava realmente distraída.

-- Hummm... e o que aconteceu pra tirar sua cabeça do balé hoje?

-- Como assim, "hoje"?

-- Aula da bruxa velha, ora... você sempre fica vidrada nesses dias.

-- E o que você acha?

Kat preferiu que ela adivinhasse. A resposta era óbvia, o assunto era antigo, de modo que não haveria surpresas.

-- Tá, já entendi... e como foi isso?

-- Quando nós entramos no salão eu vi todas as outras garotas vestidas iguais... pensei que ele diria... : "nossa, produção em série!"

Riram. O riso de Jenny foi algo parecido com surpresa. Kat logo imaginou que viria uma piada, então tentou se preparar para não lhe dar um fora.

-- Ah, meu Deus... que piada horrível! – ela riu, colocando a mão na boca para disfarçar. – Quer dizer... que senso de humor admirável...!

Kat não resistiu e acabou rindo também. Por mais que o cinismo e ironia de Jenny pudessem ser irritantes, também a faziam rir, nas horas certas.

-- Ele diria isso mesmo?

-- Diria... diria sim.

-- Ai... confesso que esperava mais desse cara, sabia?

-- Por trás daqueles músculos existe um verdadeiro palhaço. – riu, fazendo como se estivesse suspirando mas logo parou – Palhaço no bom sentido.

Elas riram, mas logo depois Kat ficou séria, semblante pesado.

-- Kat, isso já tá virando um problema.

-- Virando, não. Já é um problema.

-- Você tem que tirar esse cara da sua cabeça.

-- Ah, parabéns! – bateu palmas, sendo irônica – Como eu não tinha percebido isso antes?

A expressão de Kat era artificial, forçada. O tom de voz era sarcástico. Algo que causou muita estranheza em Jenny. Tudo soava muito falso na voz dela. Sabia que aquele assunto deixava-a nervosa,, então preferiu guardar uma de suas respostas malcriadas para uma outra ocasião. Limitou-se a levantar as mãos como quem diz "tá bom, tá bom, você venceu."

-- Ah, desculpe, Jen... desculpe... eu não tinha que falar desse jeito.

-- Eu sei que esse assunto te deixa nervosa...não devia ter falado nisso.

-- Droga, não sei mais o que fazer... já era tempo de ter esquecido isso e ter seguido em frente, mas parece que estou parada no mesmo lugar!

-- É que quanto mais você pensa que deveria ter esquecido, mais ligada a ele você fica.

-- Está me dizendo que eu simplesmente devo deixar de pensar nisso? – parecia espantada.

-- Nisso e em tudo que te aflige.

-- Então você quer que eu deixe de pensar em tudo? – Kat perguntou, rindo mas com tom triste.

-- Pelo menos por algum tempo já que não dá pra fugir da academia... e nem de mim.

-- Eiiii, você não me aflige. – olhou para Jenny, que lhe fez uma careta. – Tá bom, tá bom... de vez em quando você me aflige, sim.

-- De vez em sempre, sua mentirosa!

Já estavam a caminho do alojamento. Ficaram caladas até saírem do corredor lotado e entrarem no quarto.

-- O que estou querendo dizer é que precisa se distrair, fazer outras coisas...

-- Outras coisas... por exemplo?

-- Ver TV é uma delas. Há quanto tempo você não faz isso? Ler também... – Jenny abriu uma gaveta, de onde foi tirando alguns livros e revistas. – Material é que não falta. Eu te empresto, sem problemas.

-- Não é disso que estou precisando... – referiu-se aos romances, pegando alguns deles e passando o olho pelas capas, sem interesse. – Aliás, eu preciso é ficar longe desse tipo de leitura.

-- Por acaso vai deixar de ler romances só porque um namoro seu não deu certo? – o tom foi inquisidor.

-- É só um receio natural... aliás, ler também não têm me ajudado em muita coisa.

-- Claro, fica aí lendo esses livros sobre dança, sobre balé... já vive dentro de uma academia. Não pode viver nessa paranóia!

Paranóia era um exagero de Jenny, mas sabia que ela estava certa: ou era atormentada por lembranças de Tommy ou pelas cobranças do balé. Era como estar entre a cruz e a espada. Não sabia o que poderia ser menos doloroso.

-- Precisa sair... espairecer... – Jenny continuava falando, alheia aos seus pensamentos – Vai acabar enlouquecendo. Há vida fora dessas paredes!!!

-- Sair? – perguntou, como se aquilo parecesse um absurdo. – Não, nem pensar... estou cansada demais pra pensar em pôr o pé na rua.

-- As vezes sair já é um descanso. Quando eu saio pra telefonar ou pra comprar alguma coisa já me sinto como se estivesse livre.

Kat lembrou-se da última vez que saiu: o dia em que esteve em crise depois da humilhação de Dechamps e da conversa com Gallagher. Um dia péssimo, mas que no final teve um saldo positivo: Gabriel, um bom amigo.

-- Queria poder acreditar nisso, mas pelo menos por enquanto vou preferir descansar mesmo... da forma tradicional.

-- Afff... – Jenny suspirou – Tá, isso vai te fazer melhorar mesmo...já é um progresso... – deu um sorrisinho de quem desistia de um debate. O olhar indiferente da amiga não dava margens para continuarem com aquele assunto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais uma semana "daquelas" para as garotas. Aulas puxadas por horas a fio.

Kat não se importou. Achava até bom já que isso lhe daria menos tempo para pensamentos impróprios... mesmo que significasse tensão extra com Dechamps. Estava disposta a esquecer de Tommy por pelo menos um dia inteiro, e nos momentos de descanso o cansaço parecia ser o remédio certo.

Acordes variados de piano, saltos, giros e outros passos nos quais deveria se manter atenta, muitos detalhes para se preocupar, pouco tempo para ócio mental ou recordações indesejadas. Durante esse tempo pouco pôde conversar com outras pessoas, até mesmo com Jenny, sua companheira de quarto, isso já parecia ser difícil. Ao fim de um dia a única coisa que queria era sua cama. Bastava deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro para desmaiar.

Também foram dias em que pouco conseguiu falar com Gabriel: encontravam-se durante o pas de deux, mas sequer conseguiam trocar palavras. Estava distraída pela atenção extra do professor e por sua promessa de resolver em breve o problema da falta de partner. Além disso, Valerie tinha voltado, exigindo atenção total de seu parceiro e fazendo insinuações sobre peso ideal ou boa técnica. Kat sabia que era o alvo mas não estava se importando. Tudo que importava eram o cansaço e o entorpecimento que lhe dariam a sensação de dever cumprido no balé, e a falta de possibilidades de pensar em Tommy.

-- Se continuar desse jeito, vai acabar caindo dura por aí. – dizia Jenny, num sermão que já era costume. Estavam no refeitório, observando a amiga que mal conseguia comer. – Vamos! Come...

-- Não estou conseguindo. – mexia a comida com o garfo, num gesto de desinteresse.

-- Está cansada demais até pra comer... – aquilo soou aos ouvidos de Kat como um diagnóstico. – Desse jeito não vai dar... não é o melhor jeito de fazer isso.

-- De fazer o quê?

-- De esquecer.

-- Não tem a ver com Tommy. Ele é uma parte disso mas não tudo. Só estou fazendo o que tem de ser feito.

Jenny não disse mais nada, temendo piorar a situação. Apenas observou o prato intocado de Kat. Era um alívio saber que não era uma dieta, mas preocupante ao ver que era cansaço. E via-a num esforço claro para se alimentar, mas sabia que não conseguiria da mais que duas ou três garfadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-- Srta. Hillard... quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa... esse é Oliver Nash. Está entrando hoje nessa turma e será o seu novo partner... – olhou-a, e ligeiramente Ethan Kulik mudou seu tom de voz – Se é que você permite...

Kat balançou a cabeça indicando que sim. Não havia bem o que pensar e nem o que permitir. Seria um alívio ter um parceiro, fosse ele quem fosse. Agora poderia ensaiar direito, da forma certa.

-- Oi, meu nome é Katherine. Prazer.

O que ouviu não foi bem uma resposta. Nem dava pra saber se aquilo era um som ou um resmungo que pretendia ser silencioso. Logo depois disso ele afastou-se, indo em direção ao canto oposto do salão. Kulik já dava as primeiras instruções do alongamento e do aquecimento.

Cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e grandes, rosto de traços delicados, corpo delgado. Muita habilidade e poucas palavras. Foi o que Kat pôde descobrir nesse pouco tempo. Dados imprecisos já que estavam distantes.

Quando começaram a ensaiar juntos teve mais percepções: movimentos precisos, toque seguro, porém impaciente. Parecia querer antecipar os passos embora estivessem no ritmo da música. Ao fim, ainda tentou falar com ele, mas Oliver não lhe deu atenção, dirigindo a ela apenas um olhar enquanto secava o rosto com uma toalha, afastando-se em seguida.

-- ... foi um prazer. – disse, para si mesma, em voz audível o que pretendia dizer ao seu novo partner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**De volta aos alojamentos.**

-- Como foi com seu novo partner, Kat?

-- Foi... – tentou escolher bem uma palavra. – Estranho.

-- Como assim "estranho"?

-- Ele não falou comigo.

-- Como não? Nenhuma palavra?

-- Nenhuma palavra. – disse, sem pensar se aquele primeiro resmungo depois de serem apresentados era alguma tentativa de se comunicar. – Nem pra dizer o próprio nome... talvez ele estivesse nervoso...

-- Por que ele estaria nervoso, Kat? Isso foi no mínimo mal educado.

-- De qualquer modo é melhor não tirar conclusões precipitadas. – sentou-se num banquinho e começou a massagear os pés. – O que achou dele?

-- Ei...você disse que não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas... – riu – Por acaso mudou de idéia?

-- Quanto a isso, não. Mas é que você costuma fazer uma boa análise... muitas vezes sem errar.

-- É... tantos romances tem que servir pra alguma coisa... – gracejou, balançando a cabeça e levantando as mãos num gesto brincalhão. – Muita habilidade, poucas palavras... eu não vi o jeito como ele agiu com você mas vi a sua cara... você não me parecia muito feliz...

-- Não é todo dia que sou solenemente ignorada...

-- ... nem ele.

-- Quanto a Oliver não posso dizer nada.

-- Aconselho a chamar só de "Nash".

-- Por que diz isso?

-- Aqui nós costumamos chamar pelo nome as pessoas mais íntimas... e algo me diz que não vai ser o caso entre vocês, pelo menos por enquanto.

-- Alguma coisa a ver com a sua análise?

-- Ah... nada muito concreto... mas é que ele me pareceu frio, estranho... gelado. Talvez não seja uma boa pessoa.

-- Talvez seja. – Kat tentou intervir.

-- Talvez. São só percepções, nenhuma certeza... só a minha opinião.

"Só uma opinião", pensou, com uma pontinha de preocupação começando a surgir. Eram apenas impressões iniciais a respeito de uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer. Eram suposições, mas lembrar disso não lhe trazia nenhum alívio momentâneo: Jenny costumava estar certa quando falava sobre alguém.

Kat não teve um bom pressentimento, mas procurou esquecer. Não adiantava se preocupar antes da hora... sabia disso, mas algo lhe dizia que não era um assunto a ser deixado de lado... nem que fosse por um minuto.


	10. Vazio e Escuridão

**Capítulo X**

De fato foi uma preocupação que Kat não conseguiu tirar da cabeça.Os dias foram se passando sem que Nash lhe dirigisse a palavra. Apesar disso o silêncio deu a ela tempo suficiente para reparar melhor no seu parceiro. O corpo que parecia se adequar a qualquer tipo de dança, os movimentos precisamente cirúrgicos, os olhos que pareciam ficar mais verdes ao ouvir os comandos do professor e a cada acorde do piano... mas as mesmas atitudes de sempre.

-- Tá difícil? – perguntoiu Gabriel, se aproximando logo depois de vê-lo se afastar.

-- Se está... – disse ela, fazendo uma careta. – Já vi pessoas que não são de conversa, mas isso já é bobagem. Só sei o nome dele porque o professor nos apresentou.

-- Imagino, mas ele não é mesmo de muita conversa.

-- Bem, um dia ele falou comigo.

-- Falou?

-- Acho que sim... ele parecia querer se comunicar comigo de alguma forma...

Gabriel riu. Gostava do senso de humor de Kat. As poucas conversas que tinham tempo de ter, aquela tristeza aparente parecia sumir. Gostava de estar com ela.

-- Então fique contente com esse resmungo. Acho que não vai conseguir mais que isso.

-- Você não tá falando sério, tá? -- perguntou, esperançosa, como quem já sabia da resposta verdadeira, fingindo decepção com a resposta negativa.

-- Sinto muito por ter de dizer isso. Nash não é uma pessoa sociável... mal fala com a gente, tanto nas aulas quanto nos corredores... isso desde sempre.

-- Alguma chance disso mudar?

-- Acho difícil. Depende da sua capacidade de fazer milagres. Pra ele falar, só milagre mesmo... não se culpe por isso, é com todo mundo.

Kat suspirou._ "Pelo menos ele tem talento"_ disse a si mesma, pensando que realizar milagres era algo muito acima de sua capacidade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat não tinha muito tempo para pensar em outras coisas. Os ensaios continuavam no mesmo ritmo, assim como seu esforço não mudou. A suposta falta de voz de seu partner era apenas um assunto a se preocupar, afinal a vida não tinha parado por causa disso: seus problemas continuavam, seu empenho em passar por eles continuavam... os ensaios furtivos do fim de semana também. Queria agora poder participar do pas-de-deux sem se sentir inferior ao seu parceiro.

Quase um mês se passou. Um mês de tentativas inúteis que não deram mais frutos que um resmungo qualquer. Apesar da descrença de Gabriel, demonstrada em conversas rápidas no corredor e de Jenny, em qualquer oportunidade, ainda queria conversar com ele. Achava absurdo ensaiar várias horas, durante vários dias da semana sem trocarem qualquer palavra.

Um desses dias, Kat ouviu sua voz articulando sons, tecendo uma conversa, mas as palavras não foram dirigidas a ela, apesar de ter sido a causadora.

Aconteceu logo no fim da aula de pas-de-deux, quando ele se afastou após o último movimento. Parecia mais impaciente do que de costume, brusco.

-- O que foi, rapaz? Que cara é essa? – perguntou Ethan Kulik ao seu aluno.

-- Ensaiar com as sobras não me deixa muito feliz. – respondeu, secando o rosto com uma toalha, uma expressão irritada, assim como seu tom de voz – O senhor ficaria contente?

Kat, que ainda estava por perto.acabou ouvindo. E ouvir aquilo deixou-a tão mal que não teve outra reação a não ser recolher sua bolsa e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-- Kat... aconteceu alguma coisa?

-- Hã? – a voz de Jenny cortou-lhe os pensamentos. Estavam sentadas no refeitório tomando café da manhã.

-- Que foi, menina? Que cara é essa?

-- Nada.

-- Como nada? Tá com uma cara estranha...

-- Nada, Jen. Só estou cansada... não dormi bem a noite, só isso.

Jenny preferiu não dizer mais nada, pensando em talvez acreditar no que ela lhe dissera. Seu rosto aparentava cansaço. Respostas ambíguas ou negativas de sua parte poderiam ser tanto estafa quanto preocupação ou tristeza. Voltou aos seus waffles, enquanto a amiga preferiu uma barra de cereais e um copo de suco.

Kat agradeceu pela demonstração de sabedoria de Jenny. Não se sentia bem, estava cansada e sem humor para uma daquelas conversas de auto-ajuda. De qualquer forma respondera a sua pergunta sem mentir: não tinha dormido bem. Omitiu apenas que mal fechara os olhos, passara toda a noite em claro pensando naquilo que ouvira.

"_Ensaiar com as sobras não me deixa muito feliz_" lembrou. Passara o tempo todo repassando aquilo em sua mente. Aquela ironia na voz dele, o modo com que fora chamada de "sobra"... o modo com que a verdade tinha sido dita... e saber que era uma verdade era o que mais doía. Dormir foi uma tarefa impossível. Aliás, pensar em qualquer outra coisa já era difícil. Isso já a fazia lembrar de tudo o que já tinha passado e do quanto de verdade havia ali, e do quanto podia ser feito para mudar sua situação... se é que poderia ser mudada...

Na esperança de poder mudar alguma coisa iniciou o que pensou ser uma verdadeira guerra contra um destino anunciado. Percebendo que seria impossível lutar contra o seu peso comendo menos – lembrava muito bem da sua experiência em Alameda dos Anjos – aumentou o ritmo dos seus ensaios. Fins de semana não foram mais o bastante para estar satisfeita. As horas de folga passaram a ser preenchidas por qualquer coisa diferente disso: ensaios por conta própria, música clássica no discman, livros sobre dança, memorização e anotações de elementos técnicos das aulas que participava para usar nos próprios ensaios...

Ao fim de cada um dos dias que se passaram, o resultado de seu esforço eram visíveis. Foram dias em que pensou que não conseguiria dormir por causa das dores por todo o corpo. Braços, costas e principalmente os pés, como se estivessem moídos. Incomodava, mas tudo parecia ficar para trás quando encostava a cabeça no travesseiro e praticamente desmaiava com o cansaço... mas apesar de tudo agradecia por seu estado de exaustão: isso a impedia de estar alheia a aquele universo de suor de pouquíssimo glamour. Era capaz de esquecer a dor de lembrasse da sensação de culpa e displicência com seus ensaios, obrigações e responsabilidades.

Estava sentada no chão, distraída enquanto trocava de roupa e arrumava sua bolsa quando Gabriel se aproximou ao fim de mais uma aula de pas de deux.

-- Oi, Kat.

-- Oi, Gabriel, tudo bem? – perguntou, amistosa enquanto tentava deixar para depois os dados técnicos para prestar atenção nele, que meneava a cabeça indicando que sim em resposta a sua pergunta. -- Puxa... há quanto tempo a gente não se fala...!

-- Pois é. Nem parece que vivemos no mesmo lugar. – sentou-se ao seu lado pretendendo fazer o mesmo que ela – Isso aqui anda meio puxado ultimamente...

-- Com certeza.

Aproveitando que ela estava tirando as sapatilhas, procurou uma forma de olha-la melhor. Parecia estranha, diferente.

-- Você está bem, Kat?

-- Estou. – a resposta veio rápida, quase instantânea, apressada até – Por que a pergunta?

-- Ora... você também me perguntou se eu estava bem... – tentou disfarçar, tomando um tom de surpresa – É normal que eu também pergunte.

-- O seu tom foi diferente, Gabriel... por que isso agora?

Gabriel sentiu o rosto corar., envergonhado pelo modo incisivo com que a pergunta lhe foi feita. Não queria ofende-la ou deixa-la constrangida em falar nisso. Das últimas vezes em que conversaram percebeu o incômodo e até mesmo ressentimento com aquele tipo de pergunta. Apesar de saber disso não teve como evitar.

-- Não sei, você está estranha. Pálida, com olheiras... parece abatida.

-- Só estou cansada... tem sido bastante puxado ultimamente...mas nada que uma noite de sono não resolva. – sorriu ao dizer-lhe enquanto colocava as sapatilhas na bolsa. – É disso que estou precisando... talvez você também precise.

-- Preciso sim... acho que todo mundo aqui precisa.

Gabriel levantou e estendeu a mão para ajuda-la. Kat aceitou e logo que viu-a de pé sentiu-se na obrigação de dizer alguma coisa.

-- Desculpe se te incomodei com a minha pergunta... é que eu me preocupo com você.

-- Não me incomodou... não esquenta. – olhou para o relógio – Droga... preciso ir... – foi se afastando, de costas para a porta. – Até mais, Gabriel.

Kat saiu correndo, sem tempo de ouvi-lo perguntar se por acaso não iria almoçar, e nem responder a sua despedida para o vazio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Passaram-se mais alguns dias. O ritmo ficou mais intenso para Kat, cada vez mais envolvida em seu projeto de melhora e a exaustão era um estágio cada mais freqüente. Em uma dessas aulas saiu exatamente nesse estado, querendo tomar uma ducha e cair na cama, mas o dia ainda não tinha terminado: havia Dechamps pela frente. Não poderia ignora-la. Era uma das razões de todo aquele esforço... e que até aquele momento parecia infrutífero porque nada havia mudado... mas talvez com mais um tempo poderia começar a mudar as coisas.

Foi isso que lhe deu forças para tentar comer algo durante o almoço, percebendo um olhar inquisidor da parte de Jenny em direção ao seu prato de salada.

-- Kat, não acha melhor esquecer a aula de hoje?

-- Por que eu faria isso?

-- Seu cansaço.

-- Bem que eu gostaria, mas a Dechamps... – parou de falar, sem completar a frase, escolhendo melhor as palavras. – Não posso perder nenhuma aula dela.

Mesmo sem vontade terminou de comer rápido. Tinha pressa. Foi ao vestiário lavar o rosto pois precisava estar completamente alerta. Cada detalhe fazia a máxima diferença.

Ainda tendo alguns minutos saíram do prédio, indo para um espaço aberto. Iniciativa de Jenny seguida por Kat sem perceber isso na hora.

-- Por que estamos aqui, Jen?

-- Precisamos de ar puro... e você precisa de sol.

-- A hora... – começou a fazer um protesto.

-- Eu sei, eu sei! Fica calma, nós não vamos nos atrasar... relaxa mulher!

-- Não posso relaxar. – estalou um dos dedos – Não devo.

-- Você está ficando paranóica...

Kat limitou-se a rir, numa tentativa de não se irritar. Jenny não podia entender: ela tinha talento, o corpo certo, pés decentes. Não, não poderia faze-la entender.

Limitou-se a ficar por ali pelo menos por alguns minutos, pensando em assuntos que não a deixariam tão culpada por estar ali a toa: passos técnicos que se encaixariam em alguma música... número que calorias do seu almoço... no quanto de exercícios físicos teria de fazer para elimina-las... ou o fato de seus problemas não terem qualquer vislumbre de solução.

Ficaram ali sentadas em um dos bancos, olhando para algumas árvores e canteiro de flores até Jenny olhar com ar displicente para o relógio e parar de atormenta-la.

-- Agora podemos ir, estressadinha.

Levantaram. Jenny foi a primeira, e o fez olhando para o lado, distraída ao cumprimentar alguém. Quando voltou a prestar atenção em Kat assustou-se: palidez.

-- Kat! O que houve? – segurou-ª.

-- Não sei... eu...

-- Senta aí.

-- Não! – recusou-se – Já estou melhor...

Alheio ao que estava acontecendo, Gabriel veio se aproximando sem que elas percebessem. Queria cumprimenta-las, trocar algumas palavras com Kat.

-- Oi, meninas... – chegou mais perto e viu o semblante tenso de Jenny – O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-- A Kat não tá legal.

Ela ainda estava de pé. Os dedos esfregando as têmporas, cabeça baixa e olhos fechados.

-- Exagero dela, Gabriel... foi só um mal-estar... – levantou o rosto e ele pode ver o quanto ela estava pálida.

-- Melhor você sentar – disse-lhe, tocando os braços, fazendo com que voltasse ao banco.

-- Ah, qual é... mas você também? – protestou – Tô ótima, e atrasada também...

Levantou-se como num pulo e em milésimos de segundo fechou os olhos com força, sentindo tudo a sua volta girar e escurecer.


	11. Frágil Despertar

**Capítulo XI**

Tempo depois...

Quando abriu os olhos viu-se em um lugar muito claro. Foi acordada ao ouvir o seu nome em uma voz masculina.

-- Kat?

Virou a cabeça para ver quem era e viu Gabriel sentado ao seu lado, com uma expressão de susto, mas ao mesmo tempo de alívio.

-- Gabriel? – percebendo que estava deitada, levantou o corpo para vê-lo melhor e também o lugar onde estava. – O que houve?

-- Shhh... fica deitada que é melhor... – empurrou-a delicadamente para que deitasse novamente. – Você desmaiou... pressão baixa. Foi por isso que te colocaram no soro. – indicou-lhe com a cabeça o frasco que gotejava lentamente o líquido em sua veia. – Vai precisar de paciência porque ainda falta muito.

-- Droga... – esfregou os olhos como se estivesse sonolenta. – Perdi a aula da Dechamps.

-- Não esquenta, faltou por um bom motivo. A Jenny vai explicar tudo pra ela. A Dechamps não vai questionar.

-- Espero que esteja certo... – fez uma pausa – Quem me trouxe pra cá?

-- Eu, ora...

-- Você?

-- Por quê? Não acredita? – perguntou, bem humorado suficiente para fazê-lo rir.

-- Não, nada disso... – ria mansamente sem deixar claro se era de seu estado de espírito pu fragilidade de momento. – Mas, você está aqui há quanto tempo?

-- Todo o tempo. Quase vinte minutos.

-- Ah, não... Gabriel! Está perdendo aula por minha causa...! – sua voz começou a oscilar para o arrependimento – Se você for agora ainda dá tempo.

-- E te deixar aqui? Nem pensar!

-- Não tenho problemas em ficar sozinha.

-- Sei que não, mas sei que se eu virar as costas você é capaz de tirar o soro do pedestal e sair correndo...

-- Ih, duvido... por mais que seja a minha vontade acho que estou fraca demais para isso – riu – Mas pode ir tranqüilo. Não tem que ficar aqui.

-- Prefiro te fazer companhia... se é que me permite. Vou te incomodar fazendo isso?

-- Nem um pouco.

Ficaram lá bastante tempo. Minutos que ambos preferiram não contar. Conversaram assuntos leves e até mesmo banais. Riram. Gabriel estava preocupado em fazê-la se distrair, esquecer que estava em um lugar tão deprimente.

Assim que terminou, foi liberada para voltar ao alojamento, com recomendações de repouso pelo resto do dia, boas noites de sono e refeições melhores. Gabriel fez questão de levá-la da enfermaria até o seu quarto, bastante atento aos percalços do caminho, pronto para ampará-la caso fosse necessário. E como ainda era cedo para o fim das aulas hesitava em deixá-la sozinha até Jenny voltar. Mas, sem saber o que ela poderia querer, levou-a até lá.

-- Missão cumprida? – ela perguntou.

-- Pelo menos por hora.

-- Alguma missão a mais?

-- Vai depender da rebeldia da paciente.

-- Estou meio fraca para ter esses ímpetos de rebeldia.

-- É, mas assim que melhorar um pouquinho vai esquecer tudo o que o médico falou.

-- Talvez... – deu de ombros, rindo suavemente. – Não vou negar.

Ele olhou para os olhos dela e preocupado com seu estado acabou assumindo um tom de voz quase paternal.

-- Você precisa descansar, Kat. Não vai conseguir dançar desse jeito.

-- Dançar? – perguntou, como se aquilo fosse um absurdo – Estou tentando deixar de ser um peso morto... pra ter algum resultado eu tenho que fazer o dobro... o triplo do que vocês fazem.

-- Como assim? Do que está falando?

Novamente estavam perto de tocar naquele assunto. Kat não queria falar: seu dia já estava sendo complicado demais para que piorasse ainda mais. E também não queria ficar abrindo sua vida pessoal desse modo. Seria como ficar nua.

-- Não sei se quero falar sobre isso... pessoal demais.

-- Pessoal ou mais, é um assunto que está te fazendo mal.

-- Mesmo assim, prefiro deixar isso quieto. – disse, parecendo hesitar. – Você se importa?

Gabriel observou-a: palidez, desânimo... olhos que mais pareciam apagados. Estava frágil e insegura, tentando se defender. Talvez fosse um assunto tão sério a ponto de sentir vergonha, e por mais que quisesse insistir a preocupação com seu estado foi mais forte. Preferiu ficar quieto, evitando que uma nova crise fosse desencadeada.

-- Sem problemas.— respondeu-lhe, desejando ter dito exatamente o contrário.

Ela abaixou a cabeça parecendo envergonhada. Atento aos pequenos sinais, sabia que era apenas uma reação emocional e não sintomas de uma nova crise.

-- Bom, acho que já perdeu muito tempo comigo hoje. – ergueu o rosto, olhando para ele.

-- Não mesmo. – disse, emendando rapidamente com uma outra frase. – Vai ficar bem sozinha? Ainda falta muito para a Jennifer chegar.

-- Não pretendo fazer nada pra me deixar pior. Ninguém vai precisar arrombar a porta pra me socorrer. – desviou os olhos por um breve instante, ouvindo-o rir calmamente, fazendo com que sua sensação de culpa diminuísse.— Não precisa se preocupar, vou ficar bem.

-- Espero que fique mesmo. – abriu a bolsa e tirou dela uma sacola de papel. – Toma.

-- O que é isso?

-- Um sanduíche. Achei que ia ficar enjoada demais pra comer naquela hora... e que talvez ainda esteja, mas... – pareceu pensar um pouco no que iria dizer – Mas não custa nada garantir, e você precisa comer.

Estendeu a mão segurando a sacola, que não demorou a ser aceita.

-- Uau... da Delay´s? – era o nome da lanchonete onde ele a tinha levado quando se conheceram.

-- Bem... -- coçou a cabeça – Você precisa de alguma coisa com sal... acho que nada daquele refeitório se enquadra nessa categoria.

-- Puxa... – ela parecia surpresa -- Você tem sido muito gentil comigo, Gabriel. Obrigada.

-- Não foi nada. – respondeu-lhe. – Agora tem que descansar... então já vou indo. – afastou-se dela poucos passos, sem dar-lhe as costas. – Tchau.

-- Tchau.

Viu-o vira-se e sair pelo corredor a passos não tão rápidos, proeza admitida devido ao horário. Se fosse uma hora mais tarde talvez sequer tivessem conseguido trocar mais que duas palavras.

Assim que Gabriel desapareceu de sua vista, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Olhou ao seu redor como se estivesse reconhecendo o ambiente, que pareceu mudar com a garantia da privacidade.

Colocou a sacola do sanduíche sobre a escrivanhia e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Sentindo-se cansada e enjoada, resolveu tomar uma ducha fria. Talvez servisse para aliviar a sensação de torpor que havia se apoderado de seu corpo.

Tirou suas roupas e abriu o chuveiro. De início sentiu o corpo retesando e a pele arrepiar com o contato daquela água gelada, mas não demorou a relaxar. Gemeu de dor enquanto a água tocava seus pés feridos, mas permaneceu ali.

"_Nem sempre o que cura é indolor,_" pensou, firme enquanto punha o xampu nas mãos e começava a esfregar os cabelos.

Jenny chegou cerca de uma hora depois, com expressão afogueada. Encontrou a amiga sentada em sua parte do beliche, em meio ao que mais parecia ser uma penumbra.

-- Oi, Jen. – foi Kat quem tomou a iniciativa da conversa, sabendo que estava sendo analisada, e quebrando o clima de constrangimento que isso poderia causar.

-- Oi, Kat. Como está?

-- Estou bem.

-- Mesmo? – insistiu.

Kat sabia o que ela queria dizer, então levantou-se da cama para que pudesse ser vista melhor: roupas leves, cabelos soltos e molhados justificando o suave aroma de camomila pelo quarto, e pés descalços.

-- Mesmo. – confirmou.

Jenny pôs sua bolsa na parte de cima do beliche, tirando dela uma pequena embalagem.

-- Eu trouxe isso aqui pra você. Aposto que não comeu nada.

Kat riu, apontando para a escrivanhia onde estava a sacola de papel, intocada.

-- De onde veio isso?

-- Gabriel... ele achou que eu estaria enjoada demais pra comer, então...

-- ... achou melhor garantir. – Jenny emendou.

-- É – meneou a cabeça, confirmando.

-- O Sobiesky ficou realmente preocupado... precisava ter visto a cara dele quando você desmaiou. Ele te colocou nos braços e tomou todas as iniciativas. Parecia até um daqueles príncipes encantados que só aparecem na hora certa! – riu, fazendo um gracejo só para provocá-la.

-- E ficou comigo durante todo o tempo. – seu tom parecia ser de culpa, ignorando a piadinha de Jenny – Acabou perdendo aula por minha causa.

-- Até em lanche ele pensou... bem que você me disse que era um verdadeiro cavalheiro... aliás, por que ainda não comeu? Tá com uma cara tão boa...

-- Estou enjoada.

-- Isso é fome... soro não é um alimento muito substancial, a não ser que esse enjôo seja outra coisa que ainda não estou sabendo... – insinuou, cantarolando.

-- Pára com isso, Jen. Sua mente está fértil demais.

-- Sei lá, ué? As horas de folga e os fins de semana servem pra muita coisa. – riu – De qualquer modo vai se sentir melhor depois de comer, e caso quiser guardar esse aí de lembrança – referiu-se ao sanduíche de Gabriel – ainda pode comer o que eu trouxe. Se bem que o dele ta com uma cara muito melhor.

Riram. Jenny entregou a embalagem para Kat, que ria enquanto desembrulhava o lanche.

-- Jen... acho que vou precisar de ajuda...

-- Ah, nem vem...! Eu já comi quando fui comprar esse muquirana aqui. Aliás, você deveria comer os dois.

-- Os dois? Você ta louca? Nem sei se consigo comer a metade!

-- Deixa de drama, Kat. Eu não sou o cara educado e galante que o Sobiesky é, então desencanta!

Deu uma mordida, meio que sem vontade no sanduíche enquanto tapava a boca, esforçando-se para não rir e engasgar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-- Onde você pensa de vai, Kat? – Jenny perguntou ao vê-la de pé logo cedo.

-- Pra aula, ora... pra onde mais eu poderia ir?

-- Você passou mal ontem.

-- Ontem foi ontem. É passado.

-- Só estou querendo evitar que vire futuro. – advertiu, num tom calmo.

-- Não posso perder mais aulas, principalmente da Dechamps. – disse, séria, virando-se para a amiga após terminar de pôr o último grampo no cabelo. – Eu não iria fazer isso se não soubesse que poderia agüentar.

Por mais que tivesse suas dúvidas, Jenny não conseguiu convencê-la a ficar no quarto e descansar. Sabia que a principal razão da teimosia era Dechamps, que ficara muda diante da notícia da crise de Kat. E sabia que não poderia impedi-la.

No salão, sua presença causou estranheza, mas nada que fosse explícito. Da parte de Dechamps, um olhar frio já habitual. Kat procurou não se importar: estava ali para algo semelhante ao cumprimento de um dever.

-- Srta Hillard, tem certeza de que conseguirá participar da aula sem protagonizar nenhuma cena de desmaio? – perguntou-lhe, pouco antes de começarem, quando todas as meninas prestavam atenção, esperando instruções iniciais.

Kat teve raiva ao ouvir o tom mesquinho e superior daquela pergunta. Teve ódio do ar de superioridade emanada de qualquer palavra ou suspiro de Yelena Dechamps. Mas, reunindo toda a sua educação e polidez, deu-lhe uma resposta positiva.

-- Ótimo – disse, impassível. – Vamos começar. – deu-lhe as costas, afastando-se altiva em direção ao pianista, assumindo uma postura nitidamente superior, permitida por sua autoridade de professora.

**Noite.**

Voltaram aos alojamentos. Kat estava sentada, massageando os pés. O dia tinha sido mais pesado que o de costume. Sentia-se mais cansada que o de costume.

-- Eu disse que era melhor ter ficado aqui. – disse Jenny, preocupada – Mas você é teimosa... seria bem melhor se tivesse tido um dia de folga.

Durante a aula, Kat não se sentira mal. Sua dificuldade foi sentir que estava com o corpo pesado e reações mais lentas. Não sentiu tonturas e nem esteve perto de um novo desmaio.

-- Eu não podia faltar a essa aula, Jenny.

-- Mas eu te disse que ela não falou nada! Foram recomendações médicas! Isso está acima dela!

-- É, mas ela adora me perseguir. Não quero dar nenhum motivo a mais do que já tem.

Jenny suspirou, como quem está conformada. Kat podia ser muito teimosa a despeito de sua fragilidade aparente de boneca. Questioná-la não iria adiantar em nada. Sabia reconhecer uma derrota.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Manhã seguinte. Classe de **_**pas de deux.**_

-- Olá, meninas. – cumprimentou Gabriel ao vê-las entrando no salão. Ambas responderam e logo depois Jenny se afastou para falar com seu parceiro, deixando-os a sós. – Como você está?

-- Estou bem.

Gabriel observou-a tentando fazer com que isso não ficasse tão aparente. Ainda estava pálida, mas sua aparência já era bem melhor. Os olhos não pareciam mais tão apagados, mas a razão disso já era uma outra história e da qual não saberia nem tão cedo.

-- Obrigada por ter feito tudo aquilo por mim. Foi muito legal comigo.

-- Não foi nada. – respondeu rápido, envergonhado e emendando com outra pergunta. – Você comeu o sanduíche?

-- É, comi. – perguntou, rindo – Demorei um pouco mas comi. Era maior do que pensei.

-- Como tudo na Delay´s... foi por isso que escolhi.

-- E, como o seu professor reagiu por ter perdido aula?

-- Expliquei o que houve... ele não se importou. Concordou quando eu disse que foi por um bom motivo.

Ia completar a frase, mas o som da voz de Ethan Kulik interrompeu-os, livrando-o de um provável constrangimento de frases mal ditas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias se passaram até Kat sentir-se como antes. Três dias com Jenny desligando os despertadores fizeram com que a amiga pudesse dormir noites completas. Estava preocupada com ela, com a melancolia que vinha acompanhando-a há tempos. Estava preocupada com a possibilidade daquilo virar depressão. Kat estava longe de casa e da família, e praticamente sozinha em um ambiente hostil... e não queria deixá-la. Ela tinha ajudado tanto quando precisou...! Não podia deixá-la.

Fim de semana era o seu dia de sair um pouco. Dia de liberdade e diversão permitida. Dia de telefonar para casa e se abastecer de informação. Estava na banca de jornais quando sentiu alguém lhe cutucar o ombro.

-- O quê? Já ia perguntando, irritada mas engoliu as palavras malcriadas ao perceber de quem se tratava: Gabriel.

-- Incomodo?

-- Não, não... eu estava distraída.

-- Sozinha?

-- A Kat não veio comigo, se é o que quer saber.

-- Estava tão na cara assim? – perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

-- Pequenos sinais. – mexeu um pouco nos livrinhos que estavam em exposição. – O que quer me perguntar?

-- Puxa... você vai direto ao assunto.

-- Gosto de ser pratica... e então? Quer saber da Kat, não é?

Ele não disse nada, simplesmente concordou, meneando a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado.

-- O que quer saber?

-- Ahnn... queria saber como ela está. Desde que a conheci até agora a resposta é sempre a mesma.

-- Ih, liga não... não é só com você. Comigo também... eu percebo porque a conheço melhor... – fez uma pausa – Você está bastante preocupado com Kat.

Aquilo soou a Gabriel como um diagnóstico. Atrevido, mas não precipitado. Há dias que vinha pensando naquela garota de rosto angelical e altiva. Seus melhores instintos, até mesmo aqueles que julgava intocados, como o de proteção, pareciam aflorar quando estava perto dela.

-- Ela tem descansado?

-- Taí uma coisa difícil... mas tem feito sim, mesmo que seja contra a vontade: eu desligo o despertador. – disse, com sorriso malicioso. – Ela fica zangada mas é o único jeito. Vivo dizendo que precisa sair, espairecer... só que ela não me ouve, acredita?

-- E... passou mal de novo?

-- Não que eu tenha percebido. Demorou alguns dias para ela ficar bem mesmo... mas já está legal. Não têm reclamado de dores no estômago.

Bastou ouvir aquilo para que tivesse a vívida lembrança de Kat se dobrando de dor. Vívida e incômoda.

A voz de Jenny cortou-lhe os pensamentos.

-- Aquele lanche foi muito criativo de sua parte.

-- Obrigado.

Jenny pegou um daqueles livrinhos e uma revista, levando-os para o caixa. Depois de pagar saíram juntos.

-- Mas, e aí, Sobiesky? Por que tanto interesse? Você a conheceu há tão pouco tempo...

Sentiu-se testado, nervoso. Era uma pergunta arriscada e sua resposta foi a mais rápida que pôde pensar.

-- Ela é uma garota legal... estamos ficando amigos e eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar. Ela parece não estar muito bem.

A sensação de análise veio ainda mais forte. Gabriel começara a se sentir dissecado pelo olhar daquela garota. Odiava sentir-se assim mas esforçou-se para não demonstrar.

-- Você é um cara legal, Sobiesky... se quer ajudar a Kat seja amigo dela. Ela precisa mesmo de amigos.

-- Eu quero mesmo ser.

-- Aposto que ela já te considera. – disse, conciliadora. – Tchau.

Jenny deixou-o ali, indo embora. Gabriel desfrutou de uma pequena, mas significativa sensação de triunfo.

Quando Jenny voltou a academia, encontrou Kat no alojamento praticamente do jeito como a deixara.

-- Oi, Kat.

Ela não respondeu.

-- Oi, Kat – tentou de novo, sem sucesso, então aproximou-se e cutucou-a, obtendo assim uma resposta imediata. – Oi, Kat.

O tom foi um pouco malcriado mas com humor. Viu-a tirar os fones do ouvido e colocar o discman de lado.

-- Oi, Jen. Desculpa, eu tava distraída... "taí" há muito tempo?

-- Não, acabei de chegar.

-- Você demorou.

-- A rua tava boa... não tive como ignorar. – colocou a sacola sobre a escrivanhia.

-- Mais um?! Quero ver onde vai colocar tanto livrinho. – riu, ao vê-la tirar mais um de seus romances – Qualquer dia vai nós ou eles nesse quarto.

-- Ah, se soubesse quantos desses tem lá em casa... – gracejou – O que está ouvindo?

Kat passou o fone para Jenny. Bastaram alguns segundos para saber do que se tratava.

-- O quê? Eu me recuso... – devolveu o fone para ela – Música clássica até no fim de semana?

-- Não é música clássica, Jen. É só música.

-- É, mas é música que a gente ouve o tempo todo, dança o dia todo... – fez como se estivesse enumerando – Você deve ser doente!

Kat não disse nada. Simplesmente pôs os fones de volta no ouvido e voltou a sua leitura.

-- E o livro, qual é?

Mostrou-lhe a capa, vendo Jenny fazer uma careta: era um livro sobre balé. Mais um dentre os vários que tinha.

-- Você deveria ler alguma outra coisa.

-- E o que sugere? – tirou um os fones para ouvi-la melhor.

-- Sei lá... qualquer outra coisa diferente de balé ou dança. Qualquer coisa que possa te distrair. Aliás, desde que chegou aqui, nunca fez nada que não tivesse nada a ver com balé.

-- Bem...

-- Pensar no teu ex não conta, viu?

Kat não ligou. Simplesmente deu de ombros. Já estava acostumada às implicâncias de sua amiga... e não havia nada que pudesse impedi-la. Há dias que sua crise ficara para trás, então o jeito era aturar sem preocupações, voltando a sua música, seus livros e suas anotações enquanto Jenny observava-a de soslaio, lembrando do encontro que tivera na rua e suspeitando que o abatimento de Kat não iria mais durar muito.


	12. Não toque em mim, sua imbecil!

**Capítulo XII**

Uma semana se passou, e depois de ensaios exaustivos veio o adorado e merecido descanso.

Para Kat, descanso era apenas uma palavra que, naquele lugar, não tinha significado algum. Era apenas mais um dia pela frente, onde devia se dedicar mais. Sabia que se parasse para descansar, outra estaria ensaiando e que esta estaria a sua frente. Além do mais, seus problemas estavam longe de serem resolvidos: Nash não falava nada, deixando isso a cargo de sua fisionomia fria. Sequer demonstrava qualquer coisa mesmo depois da notícia do desmaio. Ainda era parte das sobras: uma gorda de pés ruins. Apesar disso, por mais que a realidade se mostrasse mais explícita a cada dia, alguma coisa dentro de si lhe dizia para continuar tentando. Não que confiasse tanto assim na sua intuição, mas praticar faria com que a sensação de dias perdidos diminuísse.

Saía do quarto na ponta dos pés para não acordar Jenny. Com o aparelho de som na mão e com a bolsa no ombro, atravessou os longos corredores da academia.

Enquanto procurava um lugar pro seu ensaio ouviu um barulho alto. A medida que avançava começou a ouvir palavrões em voz masculina. Avançou rapidamente olhando cada um dos salões a procura do dono daquela voz, e não demorou muito para descobrir quem era.

-- Nash?

Ele estava sentado no chão, segurando o tornozelo, resmungando o que mais pareciam ser palavrões. Ele olhou para a porta ao ser chamado. Viu-a entrar rápido, deixando bolsa e som do outro lado e sentando bem a sua frente.

-- O que houve?

Não houve resposta audível. Apenas levantou um pouco a perna da calça, deixando que ela visse o tornozelo inchado.

-- Você caiu?

Apenas um meneio para indicar que sim.

-- Ele estalou?

A resposta foi a mesma.

-- Certo, espera um pouco... – ela levantou um pouco mais a perna da calça dele.

-- Ei?! O que vai fazer, sua louca?

Ignorou que aquelas eram as primeiras palavras que lhe foram dirigidas, e que estas eram malcriadas. Concentrada, começou a massagear o tornozelo de seu partner fingindo não ouvir seus protestos. Quando ergueu os olhos para vê-lo, percebeu-o sem feições retorcidas de dor, mas com uma expressão que não gostou de ver: cólera.

-- Meu pé... eu não... sua imbecil! Você acabou com o meu pé!

Assustada com aquela reação, soltou-o imediatamente. Sentiu os olhos se arregalarem: sabia porque era uma reação natural de sua parte. Não gostava porque era o tipo de coisa que a fazia parecer covarde... mas naquele momento foi o que menos importou. Estava assustada demais com aquele rosto vermelho de cólera, olhos arregalados e acesos para se importar com os próprios reflexos.

-- Não toque em mim, sua imbecil!

Irritada, assustada e com vontade de chorar, simplesmente levantou-se como num pulo, afastando-se de seu parceiro como quem procura fugir de um monstro: sem lhe dar as costas, olhando-o como se pudesse atacá-la quando menos esperasse.

-- Sai daqui! Sai!

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes: Kat saiu dali, deixando para trás sua bolsa e o som, atravessando o corredor a passos largos, quase correndo.

-- Ei, Kat?

Não ouviu quando fora chamada, então acabou dando um "encontrão" em alguém. Sabia que provavelmente tinha sido em um homem, mas não sabia quem era.

-- Kat, o que foi? -- era Gabriel, com bolsa no ombro e a mesma expressão serena de sempre, como se tivesse caído do céu em uma hora oportuna.

-- Nada. – fez menção de se afastar, não queria que ele a visse daquele jeito. Sua vontade era sumir.

Sumir era sua vontade. Sumir da frente dele, mas Gabriel não deixou. Ela já ia saindo mas ele a impediu, segurando-lhe os ombros, delicadamente.

-- Como "nada"? Dá pra ver que aconteceu alguma coisa, Kat. Por favor, diz o que foi. Talvez eu possa ajudar.

-- Se quer mesmo ajudar leva o Nash pra enfermaria. Ele está naquele salão ali.

-- Kat... – ainda tentou mais uma vez.

-- Por favor, Gabriel. Se quer me ajudar, não pergunta nada agora... só faz o que eu pedi, por favor.

Ela olhou-o bem nos olhos antes de se afastar. Olhos que pareceram lhe implorar que atendesse aquele pedido mas que não esperava nada. Restou a Gabriel deixá-la ir e atender ao pedido.

Kat não demorou a chegar aos alojamentos. Embalada pelos passos largos e furiosos logo chegou ao seu quarto.

-- Kat, é você? – perguntou Jenny, que estava distraída – Onde você...? — ao ver seu rosto, o tom logo mudou – O que houve?

-- Não houve nada.

-- Como "nada"?

-- Nada, simplesmente nada.

-- Não é o que parece.

-- Mas é o que é. Já disse que não aconteceu nada. Será que podemos encerrar o assunto? – perguntou, impaciente, como quem faz uma pergunta mas só aceita uma resposta.

Jenny queria dizer "não", mas sabia que não era uma boa hora. Rosto vermelho, voz alterada e olhos acesos, completamente alertas. Sabia que provavelmente ela não tivera uma boa manhã e que a insistência não seria uma boa tática.

-- Tudo bem, como quiser.

-- Ótimo. – disse, fingindo não perceber o tom de mágoa proposital da voz de Jenny.

Passou a mão em seu discman e jogou-se na cama, colocando os fones no ouvido, mergulhando em suas mágoas e tentando engolir mais uma ao som de mais uma daquelas sinfonias tocadas por uma orquestra furiosa.

Foi assim por pouco mais que meia hora. O turbilhão durou até baterem à porta. Foi Jenny quem atendeu pois Kat não ouviu, só percebendo algo após ser cutucada pela amiga.

-- É pra você. – disse-lhe, apontando a porta sem dizer quem era.

Levantou-se de má vontade, indo até a porta e deparando-se com Gabriel.

-- Entrega a domicílio. – disse ele, antes que pudesse ser questionado, mostrando-lhe sua bolsa e o som. – Você esqueceu no salão.

-- Obrigada... – pegou as coisas de sua mão, colocando-as no chão em um canto qualquer. – Não precisava ter tido esse trabalho...

-- Não foi trabalho. Eu queria mesmo te ver. Quer dar uma volta?

-- Não estou nos meus melhores dias, Gabriel. Não serei uma boa companhia hoje.

-- Uma voltinha pode te animar. – disse, disposto a insistir mesmo sem saber por quanto tempo poderia conseguir ser firme. O silêncio dela não parecia ser animador – E então?

-- Espero que esteja certo disso. – respondeu após perceber uma piscadela da parte de Jenny, aparentemente já esquecida de fingir-se magoada.

-- Isso quer dizer "sim"?

-- É, antes que eu me arrependa.

Saíram. Atravessaram o corredor juntos e em silêncio. Aquele não parecia ser o jeito mais adequado de começar uma conversa.

-- Pra onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou.

-- Não sei, é você quem vai decidir. Estou te seguindo.

-- Então não estamos indo para lugar nenhum. Eu também estou te seguindo.

Riram. Já estavam fora do prédio, mas ainda dentro dos muros da academia.

-- E como vamos resolver esse impasse? – Kat insistiu.

-- Para onde quer ir?

-- Qualquer lugar... se for fora daqui, melhor.

-- Acho que já sei onde podemos ir.

Incontáveis passos dados em quinze minutos levaram- os até um parque. Um lugar pequeno, no meio do concreto, com árvores, grama, água e pessoas. Sem flores ou sol para aquecer um pouco, mas ainda assim capaz de fazer com que Kat se sentisse em Alameda dos Anjos. Uma pequena lembrança que fez brotar um pequeno sorriso.

-- Puxa... eu não sabia desse lugar...

-- Nunca veio aqui?

-- Não... na realidade eu não saio muito. Só pra aqueles lugares "ponto-chave", perto da própria academia... pelo jeito não é o seu caso.

-- Eu costumo sair um pouco mais.

-- Pouco mais? – indicou um banco e ambos sentaram.

-- Ta bom... bem mais, se for me comparar a você. É que nos dias de folga eu costumo querer ficar longe de lá... mas qual o problema? Não gosta de sair?

-- Não é que eu não goste. Eu costumava sair mais... só que foi no início, logo que cheguei. Aí o tempo foi passando... vi que não podia mais perder tempo.

-- Sair não é perda de tempo.

-- Pra você, não. Pode se dar a esses luxos... eles gostam de você.

-- Eles quem?

-- Os professores.

-- Não estou entendendo.

-- Você tem talento. Pelo que sei é um dos melhores desse ano... nome garantido no workshop.

-- Há quem diga isso. – deu de ombros, como se não achasse que era verdade, como se rejeitasse um rótulo. – Mas por que diz isso? Não é um luxo, Kat... é uma válvula de escape... e que está ao alcance de todos.

Olhou para ele e sua expressão serena. Apesar de conhecê-lo pouco sentia que podia confiar, embora temesse a capacidade de julgamento dele, ou que não fosse capaz de entender seus problemas. Também não queria impor a ele uma obrigação de apoio, palavras de pena, conversas de auto ajuda... então era melhor não falar nada.

-- Talvez seja. – desconversou – E Nash?

-- Oliver Nash... – repetiu o nome com tom insatisfeito, mas não impaciente – Eu fiz o que pediu... levei pra enfermaria.

-- E o pé dele?

-- Nada grave. Só um mau-jeito... daqueles que incham e dói e todo mundo acha que é uma torção ou uma hiper fratura. Um dia com gelo e repouso e está novinho em folha... de praxe.

-- Ótimo. – disse, parecendo aliviada.

Seguiram-se poucos segundos de silêncio. Ambos pareciam calcular as palavras.

-- Você estava com ele quando aconteceu?

-- Não... quando cheguei ele já estava no chão.

-- Foi você quem fez aquilo no pé dele?

-- Aquilo o quê?

-- Primeiros socorros. Foi você?

-- Foi – pareceu envergonhada ao admitir. – Foi uma idiotice.

-- Não foi o que o ortopedista disse. Ele falou que quem passou ali antes dele fez um bom trabalho. – olhou para ela – Poderia ter sido pior se não tivesse feito aquilo. Só espero que o próprio Nash entenda... tava de um jeito... – fez uma pausa, enfatizando bem o que disse e dando-lhe tempo para perceber sua pergunta. – Ele te disse alguma coisa?

-- É, disse... o que foi um milagre, porque nunca tinha falado comigo.

-- Kat, você entendeu...

-- Entendi sim – deu um sorrisinho sem graça – Ele não é a pessoa mais educada do mundo... mas ele tinha razão, foi uma idiotice.

-- Não, ele que é um idiota. Você o ajudou. Não havia razão pra te ofender. – estava irritado ao falar nisso.

-- Deixa isso pra lá. Algumas pessoas não querem ser ajudadas. Essas coisas existem, não importa. – balançou a cabeça e levantou as mãos como se não importasse e desse o episódio por encerrado. – Ele não foi o primeiro e nem será a última pessoa a fazer isso.

Gabriel concordou, fingindo acreditar embora soubesse ou imaginasse o tamanho das ofensas disparadas contra ela.

-- E como você fez aquilo? Quer dizer, o tornozelo dele melhorar... onde aprendeu?

-- Ah, sim... aquilo – o tom pareceu enfadonho, mas um sorrisinho sem graça dava a impressão contrária, fazendo com que Gabriel não soubesse o que pensar. – O meu ex namorado praticava artes marciais... ele e os meus amigos... esse tipo de acidente acontece muito. Um dia aconteceu comigo, e Tommy acabou me ensinando.

-- Tommy?

-- É. – resolveu continuar rápido para tentar evitar repetir o nome dele – Já que eu dançava ele achou que poderia ser útil... e foi.

-- Foi mesmo.

Kat poderia ter continuado, dizendo que seria útil se aprendesse antes já que como atleta também era bastante vulnerável a esse tipo de lesão, mas preferiu frear aquele impulso de "falar". Não queria suscitar mais perguntas, pelo menos nesse dia. Isso fez com que o silêncio viesse, causando um momento que poderia ser constrangedor. Gabriel achou que talvez fosse o assunto... ex namorados costumavam ser problema... e queria dizer-lhe alguma coisa. Não queria o silêncio.

-- Quer dizer que eu atrapalhei o seu ensaio de novo, hein? – ela disse, de repente, na mesma tentativa de evitar o vazio.

-- Eu nem tinha começado... além do mais se eu quisesse arranjar um culpado seria o Nash.

-- Se eu tivesse levado ele pra enfermaria não teria te incomodado.

-- Com ele dando ataque e te ofendendo!? Deveria ter largado ele lá mesmo e deixado ele se virar sozinho... quem sabe assim ele aprenderia a ser gente? – gesticulou, indignado.

-- Não consigo ser tão má assim... por mais que ele mereça, está acima das minhas forças. Não sei se consigo ser de outro jeito... sei que preciso mudar isso mas... não dá.

-- Você não tem que ouvir ofensas de ninguém, nem dele, da rainha, do papa ou de qualquer outro.

-- E como tem tanta certeza de que Nash me ofendeu?

-- O jeito que estava quando nos esbarramos... você parecia estar se segurando para não explodir... e você mesma disse que ele não foi educado. – pausa – O que ele te falou?

-- Não convém ficar falando disso, Gabriel. É passado, e falar nisso não vai mudar nada. Entra por um ouvido, sai pelo outro. Aquilo foi apenas de momento.

-- Fácil assim? – perguntou, como se duvidasse.

-- Fácil assim.

"_Ale do mais, a verdade não é ofensa"_ pensou, resignada. Sabia que talvez não tivesse sido muito convincente ao dizer que era simples, que não tinha se importado. Gabriel tinha raciocínio bastante para saber que não era tão "cabeça fria" quanto queria parecer, mas fingia ter acreditado. E Kat era grata por isso. Sorriu para ele como se quisesse agradecer e ele retribuiu, também sorrindo e colocando sua mão sobre a dela no que mais pareceu ser um sinal de apoio ou uma demonstração de amizade. Ela também não disse nada, apenas olhou-o nos olhos antes de se virarem e olharem para a frente, distraindo-se com a visão de algumas crianças brincando de bola.


	13. Arrependimento e Perdão

**Capítulo XIII**

Não foi uma das noites mais fáceis de Kat, tampouco das mais difíceis. Estava sobressaltada pelas coisas que ouvira de Nash, mas não tanto quanto pensou que ficaria. Ainda sentia a leveza do clima do passeio com Gabriel. O aroma das árvores ainda parecia estar preso em seu olfato. Além disso, ao voltar não tivera de responder a nenhuma pergunta de Jenny: fato que lhe causou espanto, mas que certamente uma atitude calculada. Era melhor responder perguntas depois de uma boa noite de sono, de manhã quando talvez estivesse com mais disposição. Por mais insistente que Jenny que pudesse ser, ela também sabia quando parar.

Também estava tensa. Teria aula de pás de deux no dia seguinte. Sabia que provavelmente não encontraria Nash pois ele estaria em repouso, mas isso não a impediria de estar nervosa, mesmo sabendo que poderia ter sido pior. Um motivo a mais para lembrar de tudo que ouvira ao socorrê-lo.

Sabia que ir a aula pouco teria utilidade já que não tinha seu partner , mas ainda assim foi como se esperasse um dia normal.

-- Srta. Hillard, como seu parceiro não está, poderia participar da aula com outra pessoa?

A outra pessoa em questão era Gabriel., que acenou do canto oposto do salão. Olhando rapidamente o lugar percebeu que Valerie não estava ali.

-- Sem parceira hoje? – perguntou Kat.

-- Não, o professor se encarregou de te colocar comigo hoje. Não vou ter tempo de me sentir abandonado.

-- E o que houve? Ela nunca falta...

-- Não sei. De vez em quando ela tem algum "de repente". Longe de mim reclamar... é ótimo porque isso me dá um tempo pra pensar.

-- Acho que hoje terei tempo para pensar também.

-- Vamos ver se vão deixar.

Ao contrário do que pensou, não teve seu dia tomado pela sensação de arrependimento. Durante a aula Gabriel teve o cuidado de garantir que isso não acontecesse, fazendo-a rir com piadas sussurradas entre um passo e outro, assegurando aos dois um leve sorriso entre os exercícios. Era diferente fazer aquilo com um amigo, alguém que se preocupava.

Soltaram-se logo após ouvir a voz do professor anunciando o fim da aula, rindo bem mais a vontade.

-- Droga.. achei que mais um pouco eu não ia mais agüentar ficar séria...

-- E quem disse que você estava séria?

-- Eu estava prestes a dar gargalhadas no meio da aula... em vista disso acho que consegui ficar hiper séria. – riu, enquanto tomava um gole d´agua – Imagino o quanto a Valerie se diverte com você.

-- Com ela não é assim.

-- Não?

-- O que eu fiz com você hoje... contar piada, falar bobagens no meio da aula seria imperdoável com Valerie. Atrapalharia a "concentração". Ela não tem senso de humor.

-- Meu senso de humor também não é tão grande assim.

-- É, mas eu fiz isso com você porque sabia que iria te fazer bem, que iria gostar... nem me chamaria de criança por causa disso. – pegou uma toalha e começou a secar o rosto. – Ela acha criancice., diz que não conseguiria se concentrar... nem eu deveria conseguir me concentrar também. – o tom de voz e a expressão do rosto eram de insatisfação apesar de um claro esforço para disfarçar.

-- Pensei que vocês se entrosassem. Ficam bem dançando juntos.

-- Nós temos regularidade... bons aspectos técnicos, mas nada mais do que isso. – pareceu lamentar – Mas talvez seja tarde para ficar reclamando disso. Agora vamos sair daqui antes que sejamos expulsos.

Com a desculpa de Jenny ter de correr para o vestiário, puderam ficar sozinhos. Conversaram até quando o relógio permitiu, até cada um ir para um lado: aulas técnicas os esperavam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os risos durante o pás de deux a sustentaram durante mais dois dias, mais precisamente ate uma tarde onde, devido a um feriado importante ganharam uma folga. Kat não gostou muito da idéia mas sabia que não era obrigada a compactuar com o que julgou ser uma "conspiração para o luxo". Luxo era apenas para aqueles cujo talento permitia o ócio em meio a competição. Definitivamente não era o seu caso.

Estando apta a desfrutar disso, Jenny fez seus planos de fim de semana que incluíam dormir, sair e ficar de pernas para o ar. Kat também fez os seus: ensaios e exercícios sem hora pra terminar

Com todo o ritual costumeiro conseguiu sair sem acordar Jenny, uma tarefa da qual já parecia estar mais a vontade de tanto que já havia feito. Pretendia retomar o ritmo que estava antes do desmaio. Até aquele momento ainda estava sendo vigiada: Jenny e Gabriel, cada um a seu modo, fosse por perguntas discretas quanto por um olho sempre atento ao seu prato.

Naquela manhã optou por não ser tão apressada. Iria procurar com calma um lugar onde não seria interrompida com tanta facilidade, afinal pretendia ter um ensaio adequado. Enquanto avaliava qual salão seria o ideal, pensava em quais passos iria fazer. O caderninho onde anotava as etapas de cada aula estava dentro de sua bolsa, mas também estava em sua mente que repassava tudo, pensando em qual música isso ficaria adequado: amontoados de palavras em francês somadas a esparsas notas musicais.

"_Vamos lá, vai dar certo..."_ pensou, como se isso pudesse lhe trazer mais ânimo. _"Ninguém vai iterromper dessa vez"_

Encontrou o lugar que julgou ser o mais próximo do ideal. Deixou sua bolsa num canto qualquer, o som perto de uma tomada que não soube dizer de que lado estava e colocou as sapatilhas. Um alongamento aplicado, fruto de seus dias de atleta. Exercícios de barra demorados porque sabia da importância de cada movimento treinado. A memória de quem sabia de cada passo das aulas que assistira, afinal todos estavam desenhados e esquematizados em seu caderno.

Apertou o play, dando início a uma música clássica qualquer. A mesma da última aula de Dechamps, a mesma coreografia também. Tudo seria útil.

E assim começou, tentando fazer como Dechamps sempre dizia: deslizando pelo salão, ao som da música e comandada por uma contagem que fazia mentalmente. Tentava não se preocupar com os aspectos burocráticos ou exigir a perfeição extrema para não se irritar logo no início. E apesar de sua determinação nesse ponto, não conseguia evitar o espelho.

Últimos acordes, atitude final. Um princípio de auto-análise e conseqüente reprovação foram interrompidos por uma voz masculina.

-- Fica melhor se seus braços forem mais leves.

Kat virou-se, querendo conferir se o que ouvira era real, e o que viu foi algo que considerou inacreditável.

-- Fica melhor se seus braços forem mais leves. – ouviu-o repetir. – Mas para um primeiro exercício sem professor foi bom. Com um pouco de ensaio isso pode se resolver.

Viu-o entrar e dirigir-lhe essas palavras como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo enquanto se aproximava, altivo, e com um sorriso que não soube decifrar. E sem saber o que dizer, Kat ficou muda esperando por alguma palavra a mais.

-- E então? – perguntou como se não houvesse percebido seu espanto. – Não vai dizer nada?

-- O que está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta era comum e apropriada e o seu tom era incisivo.

-- Te ajudando a ensaiar, ora...

-- Estranho, não me lembro de ter pedido ajuda a ninguém. – foi ao som como se pretendesse trocar o CD, apenas para não ter que olhar para o seu rosto, uma primeira demonstração de desprezo. – Acho que você se enganou. Deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa... portanto...

-- Ei, ei! Que tal um pouco de educação? – Nash protestou, tentando se impor – Estou aqui no dia de folga na maior boa vontade... – parecia enumerar suas qualidades, ofendido com a recusa dela.

-- Não acho que educação seja o seu forte. – Kat interrompeu-o sem alterar o tom de voz – Tive uma experiência muito desagradável da última vez que tentei ser educada com você... ou melhor, ser gentil, porque educada eu ainda estou sendo.

Kat aguardou uma resposta da parte dele, imaginando que iria acabar se aborrecendo mas não foi o que aconteceu. Nash ficou sem palavras, e isso durou por um tempo que considerou longo demais.

-- Olha, eu vim pra ensaiar sem ser interrompida, então se não tiver mais nada a dizer, por favor... – não completou a frase, deixando subentendido que queria que ele saísse. Pouco olhou para o rapaz, mas soube que ele demorou alguns segundos para acatar seu pedido. Provavelmente esperava que ela recuasse, mas ao ver que não era o caso acabou obedecendo.

Ao sentir que Nash fora embora, respirou fundo como se estivesse aliviada. Sabia que mais tarde poderia acabar se sentindo culpada, mas saboreou uma pequena vitória por ter conseguido responder a altura. Não durou muito pois logo se pôs de volta a sua realidade: precisava continuar ensaiando.

-- Katherine. – ouviu a voz chamá-la e virou-se – Eu sei o que está esperando que eu diga, e tem toda a razão de querer... mas é que eu nunca fiz isso antes. Pode ser que seja muito ruim.

-- Sou paciente.

Viu-o suspirar, como se quisesse reunir forças. Não queria olhar para ele mas aquilo parecia algo acima de sua vontade. Por mais forte que fosse o seu aborrecimento, sabia que apesar de perfeitamente cabível, não conseguiria oferecer seu desprezo. Apenas uma ironia leve. Talvez até leve demais para a ocasião.

Disfarçou sua curiosidade, desviando o olhar para o seu porta cds, como se escolhesse algum outro para seu ensaio, embora isso já tivesse sido planejado com antecedência., seguindo a seqüência de seu caderninho. Então, para pressioná-lo a tomar uma decisão apertou o _play_ e foi para o centro. Esperava que ele se cansasse e fosse embora, mas isso não aconteceu.

-- Me desculpe. – ele disse em voz alta para se fazer ouvir em meio a música – Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito. Foi uma idiotice e estou arrependido. Será que pode me perdoar?

Kat voltou sua atenção para ele, agora explicitamente. Já era seu papel ouvir e responder. Sabia que estava diante de algo inédito. Não chegara a começar a coreografia, apenas se colocara em uma posição inicial, e até aquele momento não tinha pretensões de dançar na frente dele. Ainda era "a sobra". Ouvi-lo falar fora um alívio momentâneo por não ter de dançar, e ouvi-lo pedir desculpas então era uma pequena vitória. Sendo assim desfez a posição e assumiu uma postura mais leve, observando-o e tentando descobrir se aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. E a conclusão que chegou vendo o brilho estranho de seus olhos verdes fez com que tomasse sua decisão.

-- Tudo bem, Nash. Vamos pôr uma pedra nesse assunto. – disse, séria, mas não zangada. Era o tom de quem não sabia o que dizer e nem exatamente o que esperar.

-- Obrigado, Katherine.

Olharam-se por breves segundos, cada um sentindo algo diferente. Ela com sua expressão séria, ele como quem parecia envergonhado.

-- Com licença. – ele disse, saindo do salão, deixando-a novamente sozinha com seu som , suas sapatilhas e meia dúzia de pensamentos sobre o que acabara de ouvir e que ameaçavam sua concentração.


	14. Má impressão

**Capítulo XIV**

Se uma noite de Kat normalmente era povoada de pensamentos e retrospectivas, aquela não tinha sido diferente. Se antes o foco era o fato de Nash nunca ter lhe dirigido a palavra, ou o fato de suas primeiras terem sido extremamente cruéis, agora ele parecia mudar de atitude. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquilo que acontecera no dia anterior fora algo inédito e que talvez nunca mais pudesse vê-lo de forma tão... vulnerável.

De qualquer modo poderia começar a saber. Teria aulas de pás de deux, e não sabia o que poderia esperar. Pelo pouco que sabia de seu partner, talvez cordialidade não era o que poderia esperar.

Ao chegar no salão, procurou-o disfarçadamente, percorrendo o espaço com os olhos. Não o encontrou e tentou não se importar com isso. Deixou a bolsa onde costumava deixar, calçou as sapatilhas. Depois foi para um canto próximo a barra pretendendo fazer um breve alongamento. Sua intenção era distrair-se com um exercício dentro da pouca privacidade que um lugar daqueles poderia oferecer, e se pudesse, talvez passar despercebida. Não queria que percebessem sua preocupação com o fato de ficar novamente sem partner e ter de contar com a benevolência de seu professor. Tudo isso vinha a sua mente enquanto alongava os músculos da perna.

-- Katherine? – ouviu a voz chamando-a, e Kat virou-se para ver Nash ao seu lado. – Oi.

-- Oi. – respondeu ao seu cumprimento tão desajeitada quanto ele, ainda que tentasse não demonstrar. – Pensei que não viria.

-- Eu não tinha motivos pra faltar.

A troca de palavras não durou muito tempo, pois logo tiveram de começar a aula. Os dois dançaram juntos normalmente, embora Kat notasse algumas diferenças sutis da parte dele. Coisas que outras pessoas considerariam pequenas mas que ela sabia serem pequenos progressos. Nunca ouvira dizer que Nash podia ser cordial, mas parecia estar fazendo um esforço para mudar aquela situação.

Não puderam continuar a conversa, mas ouviu-o despedir-se em voz baixa. Pelo menos teve a impressão de ver seus lábios se movendo enquanto acenava com a mão, muito discretamente, num gesto que poderia ser confundido com qualquer outro rotineiro... mas Kat soube que tinha sido dirigido a ela e que tinha algum significado, bem distante daqueles anteriores, praticamente vazios.

"Talvez seja um começo" pensou.

Foi um progresso que Kat preferiu manter em sigilo, e as coisas do jeito que já estavam: ela em um canto e ele no outro. Talvez fosse melhor. Não pretendia mais tomar iniciativas. Aceitou o pedido de desculpas dele mas ainda estava ressabiada pelas atitudes anteriores. Talvez não fosse certo confiar em uma mudança súbita. Mudanças súbitas não existiam. Sabia disso, não acreditava em milagres. A ela aquele pouco já era um avanço e tanto. E de qualquer modo o seu ímpeto de dizer a primeira palavra parecia satisfeito. Agora, se ele quisesse, ele mesmo que fizesse isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias se passaram de forma lenta. O trabalho continuava pesado devido ao ritmo dos ensaios, mas para Kat foi mais fácil devido ao clima de paz estabelecido. Pacífico, amigável mas ainda sem nenhuma palavra.

Aquele estava sendo um dia normal de ensaio. Aula de pás de deux, um momento que, apesar de tudo continuava sendo de tensão para Kat. Para sua sorte estava conseguindo disfarçar, fazendo sua expressão parecer a mais normal possível. Sabia que podia ser uma boa atriz caso fosse necessário... isso desde que não tivesse que falar. Naquele caso o silêncio era o desejado. Ainda tinha um ímpeto da primeira palavra, mas mantinha-se determinada a resistir.

-- Katherine?

Ela virou para demonstrar que estava ouvindo. Sabia quem a chamava, poderia responder sem olhar para ele, mas seria educada se demonstrasse que estava lhe dando atenção. Apesar disso não parou com o que estava fazendo. 

-- O que foi, Nash?

-- Você está brava comigo?

Kat estranhou a pergunta, mas decidiu responder discretamente, com outra pergunta.

-- Por que eu estaria brava?

-- Não sei... é que você não falou mais comigo.

-- Estou falando com você agora, não estou?

-- Não é isso. – coçou a cabeça – É que antes era diferente. Você tentava falar comigo, e agora... – fez uma pausa breve – Eu te pedi desculpas, não pedi?

-- Pediu sim. Não estou brava com você, Nash. Você pediu desculpas, eu aceitei e foi isso... mas não quer dizer que vamos virar amigos de infância de uma hora pra outra.

-- Não está brava, mas está chateada.

-- Dê tempo ao tempo. Nós não nos conhecemos. Mal conversamos, mal trocamos palavras e quando trocamos o resultado não foi muito bom. Já me pediu desculpas e eu aceitei. Isso não me impede de ter ficado ressabiada.

-- E... o que isso significa?

-- Significa que acho melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Se você não gosta de conversar, não vou puxar assunto. Não vou forçar a barra.

-- Eu não quero que tenha uma má impressão de mim, Katherine.

Ele parecia constrangido. Havia uma certa apreensão em sua voz. "Talvez por falta de uso" pensou, rindo por dentro por pensar em tal possibilidade mas sem deixar que o riso chegasse aos seus lábios. Seria no mínimo mal educado. Apesar disso, havia algo ali que parecia ser sincero.

-- Não duvido.

-- Por acaso eu te disse alguma coisa? Algo que pudesse te ofender sem ser aquilo?

-- A gente mal se fala... como poderia me ofender?

Era uma mentira. Como tinha memória lembrava daquilo que ouvira outro dia, sobre ser parte das sobras. Mas ele não disse isso diretamente a ela, e de qualquer modo a verdade não devia ser encarada como uma ofensa.

-- Olha, não tem que se preocupar com isso. Pra mim tanto faz, é um assunto encerrado. Não tem que fazer tanto esforço para ser amigável, como se me devesse alguma coisa. Ser educado já vai ser o suficiente. – vestiu um casaquinho e colocou sua bolsa no ombro – Agora eu preciso ir... até mais.

Ela o deixou, dando apenas um aceno educado antes de lhe dar as costas e ir embora. A Nash restou apenas vê-la indo, sem fazer nada.

-- Kat, o que foi isso? – perguntou Jenny, parecendo espantada.

-- Isso o quê?

-- Nash... ele falando... falando com você.

-- Qual o espanto, Jenny? As pessoas falam, se comunicam...e ele não é uma exceção.

-- Até pouco tempo nós pensávamos que ele era mudo. Não falava com praticamente ninguém, muito menos com você. E quando falou não foi nada educado.

-- Pra você ver como as coisas mudam...

-- É, percebi. Foram mais de cinco segundos de palavras não resmungadas. Você até conseguiu responder! – disse, como se aquilo fosse uma proeza. – Mas ele ficou com uma carinha meio chateada.

-- Certas coisas não acontecem de repente... não adianta ficar forçando a barra.

-- Nesse caso o que seria? Uma conversa com mais de um minuto de duração?

Kat riu. Limitou-se a isso porque não queria falar mais do que julgou ser necessário e além disso a piada de sua amiga já era bem adequada como uma resposta. Seu riso poderia ser tanto um gesto de concordância quanto de quietude.


	15. Novas Facetas

**Capítulo XV**

No decorrer daquela semana pouco pôde pensar nisso. Não podia pensar em outra coisa, não podia relaxar. Havia muito mais a ser feito com seu tempo, que era cada vez mais escasso para seus propósitos. Por mais que parecesse distante ou impossível e quem em certos momentos chegasse a desistir, ainda queria ser uma bailarina. Ainda queria os palcos, uma platéia que a aplaudisse, as rosas que ganharia no fim do espetáculo... ainda queria um monte de coisas que não eram de graça. Tudo aquilo tinha um preço, um monte de sacrifícios que incluíam até seus simples desejos pessoais... mas estava disposta a pagar... pelo menos por enquanto.

Todos os dias, antes de dormir, revisava seus esquemas desenhados no seu caderninho, enquanto no discman ouvia a gravação da música utilizada em cada ensaio. Repassava mentalmente cada movimento e o tempo exato de duração de cada um deles. Saber todos esses detalhes era imprescindível para seus ensaios de fim de semana. Lá tudo isso seria posto em prática.

Foi desse jeito até vir o sábado. Assim que vieram os primeiros raios de sol, Kat já estava de pé e pronta para praticar. Em poucos minutos já estava no salão, com alongamento e aquecimentos feitos , o som já na tomada, faltando apenas poucos segundos para começar. Tudo já estava preparado: seu corpo, o cd com a música escolhida... não faltava mais nada... então deu o play e foi para o centro, colocando-se na atitude inicial.

Movimentos suaves, cuidadosamente planejados de acordo com a contagem normal. Tentava colocar ali toda a paciência do mundo, toda a dedicação. Coisas que lhe pareciam muito distantes, mas ainda assim continuou. Assim como atletas ou atores, deveria continuar mesmo que errasse, em espetáculos e ensaios normais principalmente – já que a função deles era essa mesma. Então continuou com as pontas, os rodopios e os pliés até completar a primeira seqüência, terminando em uma posição que exigia uma perfeita execução... mas para ela não foi o suficiente.

-- Ainda vai ficar melhor se os braços forem mais leves.

Kat virou-se para ver quem era, embora já soubesse a resposta. Imaginou que sua expressão deve ter sido algo entre o espanto e a mágoa.

-- Desculpe ter vindo – disse Nash, parado ainda perto da porta. – Espero não estar forçando nenhuma situação, mas você disse que não falaria comigo a menos que eu falasse antes.

-- A menos que puxasse o assunto, quer dizer.

-- Tudo bem: a menos que eu mesmo puxasse assunto. – corrigiu-se – Mas já percebi que não é um momento adequado... – foi saindo.

-- Ei, espera... não tem problema, não está atrapalhando nada. Entra aí.

Ele obedeceu. Saiu da porta, entrando, parecendo intimidado. Deixou sua bolsa no chão enquanto tentava assumir uma postura mais natural.

-- Não precisa ter medo de mim, Nash. Eu não mordo.

-- Imagino que não... mas é que não quero errar mais do que já errei. Estou tentando me controlar.

-- Nós começamos com o pé esquerdo, mas isso pode ser mudado. – disse, numa tentativa de animá-lo, mas sem demonstrar grande interesse, apenas parecendo conciliadora.

-- Dizem que a primeira impressão é a que fica. Imagino que a sua opinião ao meu respeito não deve ter sido nada boa.

-- Não costumo me basear nesse tipo de coisa. Muita coisa em jogo em pouco tempo. Não gosto de rótulos... nem em mim e nem nos outros.

Sentiu que aquilo teve o tom de uma alfinetada, mas não se corrigiu. Mesmo que não fosse intencional, era algo que estava em sua garganta há tempos. Além disso não era hora de voltar atrás, e sim de ser firme.

-- É o que todos dizem, mas não seguem. "Faça o que eu digo mas não o que eu faço." – argumentou ele. – De qualquer jeito os outros dias não foram muito diferentes dos primeiros.

-- É... aí fica meio difícil – foi obrigada a concordar. – Mas acho que estamos quites.

-- Como assim, quites?

-- Você também não teve uma boa impressão de mim.

-- Não foi nada pessoal. Não sou a pessoa mais sociável do mundo.

-- Com certeza não... mas nada que o tempo não ajeite.

Viu-o sorrir, numa tentativa de parecer simpático sem ser irônico, ou sorrir sem sarcasmo. Algo que talvez lhe fosse desconhecido. Por poucos segundos veio o silêncio pesado que acompanhava a falta de assunto. Para os dois, que não tinham a mínima intimidade aquilo poderia ser ainda mais constrangedor.

-- Então... você está sempre aqui? – ele perguntou, tentando sair da armadilha.

-- Todos os dias, tanto quanto você... temos aula praticamente todos os dias.

-- Bem, não foi exatamente isso que eu quis dizer, mas...

-- Eu sei o que quis dizer. Desculpa, eu não resisti.

Ele sorriu novamente, parecendo mais a vontade depois daquela brincadeira. Um terreno que conhecia melhor.

- Além das aulas, costumo vir sempre que posso... isso acontece com uma certa freqüência.

- Ensaiar sem ninguém por perto não é nada recomendável. Acidentes acontecem.

- É, eu sei disso. Todos sabe, mas quem se lembra? Você está aqui hoje mesmo depois de ter se machucado.

Ele levantou os ombros como quem não sabe o que dizer.

- Eu tive a sorte por alguém ter me ajudado da forma certa... ainda que eu não tenha agradecido do jeito que ela merecia.

Foi a vez de Kat parecer constrangida. A ocasião poderia até virar piada entre os dois... mas ainda não era a ocasião.

- Bem, eu costumo vir nos fins de semana, feriados... horas de folga... – disse respondendo a pergunta e mudando de assunto. – Sempre que dá tempo.

- Realmente, mas isso não chega a ser exagero? Desse jeito mal deve dormir... quanto tempo passa aqui?

- Fico o quanto agüentar... quase nunca menos que duas horas, talvez duas e meia, sem contar o alongamento. Se bem que ultimamente não estou conseguindo. Sempre aparece alguma coisa pra me interromper.

- Ah, é verdade. – riu, sabendo que era com ele – Acidentes acontecem... mas não acha que está exagerando? Nisso tudo, a que horas vem o descanso?

- Todos os dias na mesma hora... de noite porque costumo dormir, pelo menos quando a insônia não vem.

- Insônia ou dores no corpo?

- Se eu estiver com sono, não há dor que me impeça de desmaiar. Além disso dores são um bom sinal: o exercício foi bem feito. – repetiu uma das máximas de seus professores.

- Isso é demais, pode te fazer mal como aliás já fez. Todos nós precisamos de algumas horas de descanso, além das horas de sono. Tempo pra sair, ficar de pernas pro ar...

- Está me falando em ócio?

- Isso aí. Pra isso que temos horário de folga. Temos que manter a sanidade mental... estresse é o mal do século, sabia? O ócio pode ser um grande remédio pra esses males.

- Ócio é pra quem tem talento. Quem não tem, precisa fazer o dobro ou o triplo pra chegar mais ou menos no mesmo nível. – gesticulou, suavemente. – Não gosto da idéia de ser parte das sobras.

Seu tom não foi triste, magoado e nem raivoso. Apenas calmo e analítico como alguém que conta uma história como se não tivesse feito parte dela, mantendo a distância segura de simples narradora. Nash, em um momento soube o que ela quis dizer.

- Não era pra você ter ouvido aquilo... por isso que eu não gosto de falar, porque quando estou com raiva sempre digo as coisas erradas. Ninguém costuma me levar a sério quando estou assim. – fez uma pausa que pareceu sofrida. – E isso acontece com uma certa freqüência.

- Eu não te conheço o suficiente para saber disso. É a terceira vez que fala comigo... mas você é meu partner, estava falando sobre o meu desempenho... por que eu não deveria levar isso a sério?

Nash parecia constrangido. Ela estava certa.

- Foi por isso que você... – pareceu querer escolher bem as palavras – Foi por isso que você desmaiou?

- Não. – Kat sequer hesitou em responder – Desmaiei porque minha pressão estava muito baixa. O meu corpo não acompanhou o ritmo que eu me impus, eu simplesmente não estava acostumada. E agora isso não vai ser mais problema.

- Mas, você passou mal depois de ouvir isso.

- Olha... se a sua preocupação é essa, não tem motivos pra esquentar a cabeça. Não teve nada a ver com o seu comentário, por duas razões. Primeira: não foi a primeira vez que ouvi isso e nem será a última. E segundo: a verdade não ofende.

Kat parecia muito tranqüila, sem tons melodramáticos, ou camuflados. Isso deveria tornar a situação menos penosa mas ainda assim ele se viu na obrigação de lhe dizer qualquer coisa.

- Todos nós já ouvimos isso pelo menos uma vez. Todos mesmo, qualquer um que está aqui.

- Eu sei, mas não foram uma ou duas vezes. Foram várias, e desde o meu primeiro dia. A única coisa que você fez, querendo ou não, foi definir a minha situação de uma forma transparente.

- Coisas que são ditas muitas vezes acabam virando verdade... inclusive mentiras.

Foi a vez de Kat se ver em posição de constrangimento. Estavam em um terreno perigoso, mas do qual já parecia conhecer todos os percursos. Era o início de todas aquelas conversas de auto-ajuda... o tipo de coisa que mais odiava.

- Ei! Eu já disse que não estou chateada. Não precisa passar pro discurso de auto ajuda. Já conheço todos eles de cor.

- Não se preocupe, não é a minha intenção. Não sei se é o seu caso, mas eu odeio esse tipo de discurso. Eu só não quero que uma frase mal dita endosse algo que não é verdade.

Ele parecia realmente preocupado. Uma faceta que não imaginava para Oliver Nash. Sabia qual a razão daquilo: ele se sentia culpado e queria se corrigir. De qualquer modo deixou-o falar, mesmo que não acreditasse naquelas palavras. Além disso, ouvir sua voz era uma experiência rara, especialmente quando as palavras eram delicadas. Ouviu-o com atenção.

Quando Kat voltou para o alojamento, estava cansada. Ultrapassara o tempo normal de seus ensaios, nem estava preocupada em não fazer barulho, mas de uma forma ou outra ainda buscava a leveza e a suavidade dos gestos: uma das coisas que mais precisava.

- Demorou hoje, hein... – provocou Jenny, ao vê-la abrir a porta.

- Bom dia pra você também, Jen.

- Bom dia... dessa vez o ensaio durou... achei que não fosse voltar hoje.

- Exagerada...

Apenas uma reclamação burocrática. Jenny já estava acostumada e até desistido de reclamar sobre o tempo que demoravam aqueles ensaios. Limitava-se às alfinetadas típicas. Kat normalmente não dava ouvidos a suas reclamações, então provocá-la parecia ser o melhor caminho: sempre dava resultados, mesmo que fossem palavras malcriadas.

- Pelo jeito isso rendeu.

- Rendeu sim – entrou no pequeno banheiro, tirou as roupas rapidamente e entrou embaixo do chuveiro: o suor a incomodava. – Vou cair na cama depois disso.

E foi realmente assim. Uma ducha e um descanso ao qual já não estava mais acostumada e que, por incrível que parecesse não lhe trouxe culpa. Desde aquele desmaio, estava mais preocupada em saber quais eram os seus limites, e naquele dia soube que o ultrapassara. Por mais que ainda quisesse continuar, movida por algo que mais parecia consciência pesada., resolveu obedecer as ordens de seu corpo e aos conselhos de seu partner. Oliver Nash olhou para o relógio e foi implacável na hora de terminar. "Se não descansar, isso tudo não vai adiantar nada.", disse taxativo. Assim, deitou-se com os pés para o alto, tratando de não pensar nas horas que iria desperdiçar naquilo que lhe parecia uma perda de tempo.

- Ué? Descansando? Que milagre é esse?

- Só to tentando pôr um conselho em prática.

- Conselho? Alguém te aconselhou a descansar e você ouviu? Quem foi o santo? Vou acender uma vela por essa pessoa!

Kat apenas riu, sem responder. Era uma piada da qual não cabia resposta. Foi bom não ter essa obrigação, pois não queria ter de dizer que foi Oliver Nash. Tinha medo de falar no seu nome e quebrar essa atmosfera nova que houve entre eles.

Sim, tinham ensaiado juntos. Ele a ajudara, ficou ali o tempo todo. Seu jeito não fora a conversa de auto ajuda. Partiram para a prática, tomando o papel de professor sem que ela pudesse se dar conta.

-"O que está ensaiando?"

-"O exercício de uma das aulas" – respondeu, meio que despistando.

-"Pelo jeito não está te deixando muito contente."

-"Não é algo que me desperta boas lembranças."

-"Lembranças? Esquece isso... tira isso da cabeça. Não vai fazer diferença"

-"Queria que fosse tão fácil"

- "Na realidade é, nós que fazemos a coisa parecer pior. Vem, vamos partir para a prática."

Durante horas ele a ajudara. Descobriu-o como um professor exigente, mas sem a truculência como praticamente todos que conhecera. Uma boa surpresa encontrar algo além da mudez e grosseria em Nash. Novas facetas, porque afinal as pessoas não eram uma coisa só. Era bom saber disso: dava-lhe esperanças para o dia seguinte.


	16. Conselhos & Milagres

Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

A manhã seguinte seria repleta de atividades. As aulas não seriam diferentes das habituais, e em como todo começo de semana teria de enfrentar Dechamps. Era nisso que estava pensando enquanto avançava pelos corredores. Dechamps certamente deveria ser o seu maior problema, o maior obstáculo a ser enfrentado. O mais estranho foi o conselho de Nash a esse respeito: esquecer todas as lembranças fosse quais fossem, especialmente se fossem ruins.

Realmente fora estranho, afinal sequer mencionara o nome de Dechamps ou de seus problemas com ela. Aliás, praticamente não mencionou seus problemas. Tudo ficou girando em torno do que o próprio Nash dissera, de sua frase mal dita, mal interpretada. Foi estranho ter recebido tantas atenções sem ter de contar sequer a metade. Era um alívio sair deste tipo de situação sem nenhuma cobrança.

Era nisso que tentava se concentrar, nos conselhos dele. Colocou todo seu foco nisso, mas foi muito difícil especialmente quando ouvia aquela voz irritante.

- Acabou a hora do recreio, senhoritas. – disse Dechamps, batendo palmas após os últimos movimentos dos preparatórios. – Em suas posições... vamos começar.

Não houve muito o que pensar. Logo a música começou e todas as garotas de leotard preto, meias rosa e coques começaram a criar vida. Os movimentos eram iguais, e realizados por todas numa sincronia perfeita, tão perfeita que chegava a ser irritante. Dechamps tinha a mania da perfeição e sua busca por ela chegava a ser doentia. Essa era a razão de sua fama.

Aquela seria uma música prolongada. Um exercício de alta concentração e provavelmente o de maior nervosismo. Chamadas uma a uma, elas seriam avaliadas individualmente. Não que aquilo fosse realmente uma prova, mas sim um momento onde todas ficariam incrivelmente expostas: estariam sob os olhares atentos e ferinos de todas as prováveis concorrentes e de uma professora com poucos ares diplomáticos.

Dechamps chamaria-as pelo nome. Não entrariam em ordem de fila, ou alfabética. Seriam chamadas conforme o bel-prazer de um carrasco. Kat não tinha a mínima noção do que pensar, sabia apenas o que deveria fazer.

- Donna...

- Adrianna...

- Millena...

- Melanie...

- Sonya...

- Maurreen...

- Beatrice...

Muitas foram chamadas a sua frente. A Kat restava apenas observar o desempenho de todas as outras.

- Jennifer...

Jenny executou a coreografia com toda a sua personalidade, ousadia e insolência. Mesmo com seus gestos impregnados, eles ainda couberam perfeitamente nos prováveis achismos de Dechamps a respeito de seu papel.

- Valerie...

Valerie, partner de Gabriel e uma tremenda provocadora, entrou e iniciou a execução. Kat e todas as outras estavam prestando atenção nela enquanto praticamente deslizava pelo salão numa execução totalmente perfeita.

- Katherine...

Era a última a entrar. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir seu nome. Estava com medo, não ignorou isso, mas sabia que deveria deixar tudo de lado. Todas essas conjecturas duraram o insuportável tempo de milésimos de segundo, pois não hesitou em assumir sua posição. Se hesitasse, entraria atrasada e perderia o ritmo. Então, foi para o centro do salão já executando a coreografia, na postura mais ereta que conseguiu, tentando encontrar a leveza em cada gesto e ao mesmo tempo tentando esquecer tudo o que se passavam em sua cabeça, seguindo assim o conselho de Nash.

E assim o fez, tendo a impressão de que estava ali há mais tempo que elas. Ainda assim continuou dançando, esperando que a professora lhe desse alguma ordem. Se errasse, não seria por omissão.

Pelo andamento da música, percebeu que lhe caberia o final. Era uma daquelas das quais já conhecia todos os percalços e os prováveis prolongamentos... então Kat soube o momento exato em que deveria se colocar na atitude final, e assim o fez, terminando a coreografia. Ainda manteve-se na posição por dois segundos e levantou mesmo sem o aval de sua professora. E dela veio apenas um olhar que pareceu dissecá-la.

- Vamos continuar, garotas...

Continuaram a aula. Não demorou para que terminassem, mas apesar do pouco tempo foi um custo manter-se alerta. Ao fim, tentou se arrumar depressa, não querendo ficar mais que o estritamente necessário.

- Ei? O que houve? Por que tanta pressa? – perguntou Jenny, vendo que Kat simplesmente colocou uma calça por cima do letoard e trocou o calçado antes de sair.

- Não quero ficar mais tempo lá do que o necessário.

- No salão ou perto da Dechamps?

- Os dois. – respondeu, com as sapatilhas ainda na mão, abrindo a bolsa para guardá-las.

- Não sei porque isso logo hoje... depois de tudo o que fez...

- Tudo o que fiz? O que eu fiz?

- Ainda pergunta? Você arrebentou naquele exercício!

- Ah... aquilo... – disse, com ar descrente.

- Não acredita?

- E por acaso eu deveria acreditar? Eu sei o que posso fazer, Jen... eu estava nervosa demais pra fazer alguma coisa decente.

- Se fez aquilo nervosa, imagino o que seria se estivesse calma... se tivesse visto a cara da Valerie...

- Deve ter sido cara de zombaria. Ela adora zombar de mim. Bem que eu me senti como se estivesse sendo fuzilada com os olhos.

- Ela estava te fuzilando mesmo... mas a cara não era de zombaria. Se fosse ela estaria sorrindo e o que eu vi foi uma carranca.

- Tanto faz. – Kat deu de ombros – Acho melhor não saber.

Jenny resolveu parar com aquele assunto. O desinteresse e a incredulidade de Kat eram sinais mais do que suficientes para saber que ela não estava querendo levar esse tipo de conversa. "Uma pena", pensou. "Ela deveria mesmo ter visto a cara da Valerie".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dias depois – Refeitório.

Kat estava sentada, tomando café da manhã. Sozinha porque Jenny descobrira na última hora algo muito urgente pra fazer. Algo normal: uma de suas saídas básicas, porque afinal os fins de semana não eram suficientes. "Não posso manter minha sanidade mental só com esses míseros dois dias", costumava dizer. Fosse como fosse, a sanidade mental de Jenny no meio da semana garantia a Kat alguns momentos de privacidade.: elemento escasso e muito vindo. Poderia comer como quisesse e era isso o que estava fazendo. Desfrutando do resultado de suas escolhas com toda privacidade que lhe foi permitida. Seus planos eram simples, envolvendo apenas comer o que escolhera após uma cuidadosa análise. – uma maça e uma caixinha de suco – e pensar em outras coisas diferentes de prováveis saídas para interrogatórios e piadas de Jenny.

- Isso é um aperitivo, não é? – ouviu dizer uma voz masculina bem no seu ombro.

- A minha idéia não é essa, senhor nutricionista. – respondeu irônica, sabendo que era Gabriel, antes de vira-se para vê-lo melhor – E aí? Por onde você anda? Tem tanto tempo que a gente não se vê...

- Continuo no mesmo lugar, como sempre. – atendeu o pedido gestual dela, sentando-se e fazendo companhia. – Você que anda distraída por aí.

- Eu, distraída? Impressão minha ou isso é uma reclamação?

- Imagina... impressão sua. É que certos milagres tomam tempo para serem realizados.

- Milagres?

- To falando de seu partner. Percebi que ele tem tentado usar a própria voz pra se comunicar.

- É... de vez em quando milagres acontecem. – concordou. – Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Além do mais, você também anda bastante distraído... a Valerie deve ser a responsável.

- A Valerie não é um milagre. Pelo contrário, está bem longe disso.

- Isso é jeito de falar de sua parceira?

- Qual é, Kat? Ela é tudo menos uma parceira... você sabe disso, ou deve saber... eu não acredito em certos milagres.

Riram.

- Você parece estar bem íntima dele. – insinuou, referindo-se a Nash.

- É meu partner. Isso deveria ser esperado, não?

- Não espero muito de Nash. Ainda mais depois de tudo aquilo.

- Ele me pediu desculpas.

- Sério? – pareceu decepcionado. – Mas foi desse jeito? Só isso? Ele pediu desculpas e ficou tudo bem?

- Foi, mais ou menos isso. – suspirou, não gostando do rumo que a conversa pretendia tomar – O que eu podia fazer? " Não, não aceito. Você que se ferre"? Isso não combina comigo. Além disso pedir desculpas é o primeiro passo. O que vier depois é totalmente novo.

- E o que veio depois?

- Não sei bem... pelo menos está tentando. Já foi um milagre ter se desculpado. Acho até demais pedir por um segundo milagre, não acha?

Ele meneou a cabeça concordando embora não fosse bem isso que queria, e deram o assunto por encerrado, passando a temas mais banais.

Foi de noite que aquela conversa voltou a sua mente. Pensamentos a respeito de um segundo milagre que não esperava acontecer mas dava mostras de ser possível. Aos poucos, Kat percebia pequenas mudanças no jeito de Nash e que a seus olhos pareciam ser pequenos progressos, embora não soubesse se era definitivo ou apenas uma tentativa de agradá-la. Agora, quando estava por perto ele falava, ainda que fosse pouco, parecia mais atento às pessoas e tudo o mais a seu redor. Parecia mais atencioso e sociável, e até mesmo a sua dança mudou. Não soube se fora apenas uma impressão sua, mas estava mais suave, delicado com seu toque, menos apressado em seu ritmo e principalmente sem apressá-la também. Isso fez com que as aulas fossem mais tranqüilas. Parecia até mesmo preocupado com o seu bem-estar! Talvez devido ao seu súbito sentimento de culpa quanto ao desmaio... de qualquer modo eram coisas muito sutis. As vezes tinha a impressão de que nadam em Nash era explícito, sem ser sua auto estima. Mesmo assim, sutis ou totalmente escondidas, Kat sabia que as qualidades existiam. Isso dava-lhe um certo alívio. Imaginava que ainda havia esperanças.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Últimas notas musicais: fim de mais uma aula de pás de deux. Um alongamento final e o encerramento foi formalizado. Assim que pôde, Kat foi diretamente à sua bolsa pegar sua garrafinha d´água. Tinha sede.

- O que foi, Katherine? Cansou?

- Não. – reuniu forças para responder após tomar um bom gole. – Só estou com sede.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta... mas por que tanta preocupação?

- Ué... você é minha partner. Isso não é um bom motivo?

- Seria uma boa desculpa, se eu não soubesse a razão. Não precisa me tratar como uma boneca de porcelana. Aquilo não vai acontecer de novo.

- E como pode garantir isso?

- Estou cuidando para que não aconteça, Nash. Já percebi que por mais que eu faça não vai adiantar nada, não vai haver proveito nenhum. Já aceitei que nada vai mudar mas sou teimosa o suficiente para ficar aqui até o fim.

- Você fala como se estivesse tudo determinado.

- No meu caso está. – tomou mais um gole. – Não vou mais me forçar a aquele ponto, sei que por uma razão ou outra vai ser inútil mesmo.

- Ei... quem te disse esses absurdos?

- Ninguém precisa me dizer. Comecei com todas: uma das melhores de onde vim... mas aqui não é a mesma coisa. Não é mais tão fácil. Estar aqui faz com que tudo pareça uma simples brincadeira.

- A única diferença é antes você ouvia elogios. Aqui temos o silêncio e as broncas. Continua exatamente a mesma, Katherine. Não deixe que eles de façam uma lavagem cerebral.

Ela o olhou como quem concorda, ainda que não fosse a verdade. Kat sabia, tinha a íntima certeza de que essas palavras eram para amenizar a culpa. Por mais que fossem palavras de pena ou consolo, achou melhor suportá-las.

- Você não acredita em mim, não é?

- Não tente entender o que se passa pela minha cabeça. Nada de excesso de intimidade.

Nash abaixou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso contido, como quem quer insistir mas desiste, pois sabia que podia causar problemas. Não queria aborrecê-la.

- Tudo bem. Não vou insistir.

- Ótimo. – ela riu, como quem ouve algo que a desagrada mas esquece num passe de mágica. Um sorriso em tom sério, mas ainda sim um sorriso em resposta ao dele.


	17. Sonhos Proibidos

Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

- Kat?

Ela despertou sem saber o que esperar. Aquela voz... sabia de quem era, mas também sabia que aquilo era impossível. A voz grave e levemente rouca, quase sussurrada, bem próxima. Ainda estava com os olhos fechados, tinha medo de descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Kat? Ainda está dormindo? Não quer me ver?

Obedecendo aos seus impulsos, abriu os olhos e quem encontrou foi a única pessoa da qual nunca imaginou que pudesse estar ali.

- Tommy?

- Eu mesmo. – ele riu. – Mas, qual a razão do susto? Por acaso esperava outra pessoa?

Ia responder, mas Tommy não deixou. Aproximou-se e sentou ao seu lado, ficando a sua altura. Pôde vê-lo melhor: os traços fortes, os cabelos lisos e negros, os olhos levemente puxados dos índios. Sentiu quando a mão dele tocou-lhe suavemente a face, os dedos deslizando por sua pele com cuidado.

- Eu só quis fazer uma surpresa. Tem tanto tempo que a gente não se vê. Estava morrendo de saudades.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela, encostou seus lábios no de Kat tentando um beijo. Foi bastante lento no início, mas seguro. Tommy sabia com quem estava lidando. Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, mais proveitoso, quase urgente. A mão dele tocando sua nuca, a mostra por causa do rabo de cavalo em que seu cabelo estava preso, fazendo com que a pele se arrepiasse. Simples contato com o ar ou pura excitação?

Não interessava. Kat não quis saber, afinal milhares de outras perguntas passavam por sua cabeça e pareciam ser bem mais urgentes.

- Tommy... – chegou a parar para chamá-lo, afinal queria respostas. Tudo aquilo era estranho demais para ser ignorado.

Mas o beijo continuou. Ele não iria deixá-la falar. Tornou-se intenso demais para ser interrompido. Uma sensação fria e gostosa correndo pela espinha sem o menor pudor de ser e acontecer. Tudo em Tommy, a postura, as mãos, os lábios... tudo aquilo a impelia a esquecer suas perguntas e a necessidade de respostas que sabia serem meramente burocráticas. Elas não serviriam para nada a não ser para estragar tudo. Seus instintos foram mais fortes que a razão. Sentiu os dedos dele procurando a pele escondida pelo tecido fino de sua roupa de dormir, o corpo dele se insinuando sobre o seu. Ele baixou a alça fina de sua camisola e Kat teve uma sensação gostosa quando ele a tocou.

- Eu quero você, Kathy. – ouviu-o sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Eu te amo...

Seriam palavras mágicas? Era verdade?

- Kat, Kat... acorda!

- Hã? O quê? Tommy?

- Tommy?! Você bebeu?! – a voz indicou estranheza. – É a Jenny!

Descrente daquilo, Kat esfregou os olhos querendo comprovar a realidade. Comprovou e não gostou nada do que viu: em vez do rosto bem traçado de Tommy, a cara de espanto e sonolência da amiga.

- Ah, sim. – confirmou, parecendo muito vaga.

- Impressão minha ou senti um leve tom de decepção na sua voz? Mas claro, na certa você estava sonhando com o seu ex namorado bonitão, aí eu venho e te arranco dos braços dele. Que missão ingrata...

- Eu não estava sonhando com ele.

- Pela cara de decepção, um pesadelo é que não foi. Acho que devia ser algo bem mais empolgante, se é que me entende.

- Não, não entendo. Sinceramente? Prefiro fingir que não entendi.

- Certo, como quiser. Se prefere enganar a si mesma...

- Não enche o saco, Jenny. – levantou-se, com uma expressão mal humorada.

Foi assim que Kat começou o seu dia. Com mau humor e má vontade. De frente ao espelho, tocou seus lábios tentando descobrir se o sonho transcendera. Obviamente era um sonho apenas, mas tinha a impressão de que o hálito de Tommy ficara em seus lábios. Bobagem? Não sabia, mas podia jurar que acontecera.

Rapidamente estava pronta para encarar a sua rotina. Arrumou-se para parecer com todas as outras garotas, porque no fim aquele sempre fora o objetivo: o mesmo coque, as mesmas roupas, os mesmos passos. Mas certamente nenhuma delas possuía um último beijo do homem que amava preso em seus lábios. Um gesto tão furtivo, mas que mesmo em sonho guardava o seu gosto e as doces sensações que vieram depois.

- Kat, o que houve?

Jenny e Kat estavam sentadas no refeitório, almoçando. Jenny olhava fascinada para o prato de Kat: uma porção substancial de algo diferente de salada, além de um bom pedaço de frango.

- Que foi, Jenn? Como assim "o que houve"?

- É que... – não soube como explicar. – Você está comendo!!

- Claro que sim. Estou com fome. O dia está sendo puxado hoje e se eu não comer vou acabar caindo dura.

- Ave Maria, milagres acontecem! Agora que eu acabo de presenciar mais um dentre tantos outros serei obrigada a entrar em um convento para uma vida de contemplação.

- Nenhum convento no mundo te aceitaria, sua tonta. Qual o milagre em estar com fome?

- Não estou falando só da sua fome repentina. É que hoje você está com todo o gás, dançando como se fosse movida a pilhas. – explicou. – Agora, quanto a me aceitarem ou não em um convento pelo menos eu tenho mais chances que você.

- E por que acha isso? – levou a boca mais uma garfada, não parecendo muito interessada naquela conversa, não esperando mais que uma piadinha qualquer.

- Porque não sou eu que ando tendo sonhos quentes com meu o ex namorado.

Bastou isso para que Kat engasgasse. Começou a tossir, levando as mãos à boca para não colocar a comida para fora. Jenny apressadamente deu-lhe uma garrafa de suco, que a amiga pegou rapidamente. Ainda demorou um pouco para que ela se recuperasse, e assim que foi possível respirou fundo, com o rosto vermelho e olhos arregalados.

- Você está melhor? – Jenny perguntou, não fazendo grande esforço para conter o riso, e deixando que este explodisse quando viu-a recuperando o fôlego.

- Olha aqui, não achei graça nenhuma nisso, tá bom? – protestou, com a voz rouca e aborrecida.

- Se visse a sua cara agora provavelmente também estaria rindo. – seu esforço agora era para não dar gargalhadas. – Aliás, eu não sei o porque de tudo isso. Só tô dizendo a verdade.

- Que verdade?

- O sonho quente com o amor da sua vida.

- Mas... que sonho quente, sua louca?

- Bom, quando eu fui te acordar, você me chamou de "Tommy". Acordou com um humor inacreditável, uma disposição de dar inveja e com essa fome toda. – estava enumerando eus argumentos - E pior! Sua reação quando falei nisso te entregou! Nem adianta esconder que tá na cara. Aliás, você não deveria ter vergonha. É perfeitamente normal ter esse tipo de sonho, ainda mais com um cara bonitão que nem ele.

- Eu já disse que não tive esse tipo de sonho.

- Poderia até acreditar nisso, mas não depois de ter visto a sua cara de irritação quando viu que era eu. Imagino mesmo que estivesse tudo muito bem... se é que me entende.

- Eu estava sonhando com ele sim, mas não isso que está pensando. – cedeu um pouco, percebendo pouco depois que tinha cometido um erro.

- Ah...já entendi a razão de ter ficado tão irritada. Não deu tempo, eu interrompi justamente quando a coisa estava ficando boa. Agora saquei. Desculpa por ter te tirado bem no meio do melhor da festa. – completou a frase com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Você tem uma imaginação podre, Jenny Hunter. Esses romancezinhos água com açúcar não estão te fazendo bem. A vida não é um romance desses.

- Sei disso, Kat. – deixou-se encostar-se na cadeira, numa posição entediada, mas com ares de sabedoria. – Eu tenho alguma experiência amorosa, você sabe. Um ou outro mais complicado, mais apaixonado. Sei que a natureza de um relacionamento não é tão simplória quanto a desses meu romancezinhos açucarados, mas quem disse que precisamos sempre da realidade? Um pouco de fantasia faz bem, especialmente as desse tipo que você teve. E não adianta me falar que não teve, porque eu sei que está mentindo.

Kat revirou os olhos, impaciente, sabendo que não tinha saída. Quando Jenny começava uma dissertação sobre qualquer tema sabia que ela se tornava incansável e imbatível. Então deixou-a falar, exercitando sua falha capacidade de abstração enquanto pensava em como seria se os ponteiros do relógio se movessem mais depressa.

- E então? Não vai falar nada?

- E por acaso vai adiantar alguma coisa? Prefiro não perder o meu tempo. Ainda vai dizer que todos os grandes romances da literatura universal são apenas "água com açúcar" que tiveram mais sorte e ficaram famosos, e blá blá blá...

- Por acaso sou tão óbvia assim? – ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perguntar.

- É o tipo de argumento que a minha mãe usa.

- Hum! Ela é das minhas, tô começando a gostar disso. Talvez eu deva bater um papinho com sua mãe um dia desses. – ela riu. – Ué, não vai terminar de comer?

- Perdi a fome. – respondeu, malcriada. – Agora vamos. Tá quase na hora da aula.

Levantaram e deixaram o refeitório.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando finalmente veio a noite, Kat não soube como agir. Jenny a observava de soslaio, preparando-se para uma nova piada. Por mais que negasse, Kat sabia que não adiantava manter segredo porque sua companheira de quarto era observadora e perspicaz o bastante, e de qualquer forma sabia que não era uma boa atriz. De qualquer modo preferiu manter o teatro por não querer que sua vida e seus pensamentos fossem completamente devassados. Já era difícil bastante estar ali, então precisava de algo que pudesse ter em segredo, algo particular e apenas seu.

Foi assim que veio o sono: em meio a pensamentos sobre segredos, vida particular, privacidade e sensações sobre o sonho com Tommy que variavam desde o medo até a vontade que acontecesse de novo.


	18. Mar de Rosas e Encrencas

Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

O dia correu tranqüilamente. Kat estava como antes. Acordara calma, contemplativa. Senso de humor não parecia ser o seu forte, pelo menos não nessa hora, mas de qualquer modo a energia continuava: apesar de seu aparente relaxamento, a disposição estava a mil. Os ensaios soaram a ela como coisas banais: cada movimento pareceu-lhe brincadeira de criança, como no tempo em que ainda se divertia dançando, mas de qualquer maneira o seu rosto era todo concentração. Aparentar facilidade seria como querer se superestimar, desrespeitar as dificuldades da dança que sempre lhe pareceram tão grandes. Para todas as professoras, a dança era uma instituição, ou até mesmo algo sagrado. Longe dela querer profanar o tempo e os ritos sacrossantos. Seu estado de paciência era tanto que não se importou com os olhares estranhos e intimidadores de Dechamps, ou daqueles intrometidos das outras garotas. Não queria se aborrecer, evitava atritos a todo custo. Se pudesse, prolongaria ao máximo aquela sensação de tranqüilidade. Não que estivesse olhando o mundo com lentes cor-de-rosa... mas não poderia negar que as coisas ficavam bem mais fáceis.

Aula de pás de deux. Ethan Kulik estava explicando alguns passos. Palavras pronunciadas num francês sem afetação, não por fluência mas sim por costume. Puro didatismo.

- Bom, acho que vou precisar de dois voluntários. – disse, ao perceber que não estava sendo muito em entendido. – Sr. Nash, Srta. Hillard, por favor.

Nash olhou para Kat, procurando algum sinal de concordância ou negação. Não encontrou nenhum indício que fosse gestual, mas por seus olhos percebeu que não havia objeções.

Kulik indicou-lhes o centro do salão. Obedeceram e foram até lá. Não perguntou se haviam entendido, pois achou uma pergunta de resposta óbvia. Não haveria constrangimentos. Oliver Nash era hábil era hábil o bastante para superar quaisquer dificuldades. Quanto à garota, ainda era uma incógnita: não quanto ao seu talento, isso certamente ela tinha, mas parecia haver algo errado. Algo que ainda não sabia definir.

Com um gesto suave, o piano começou uma melodia. Não era exatamente algo alegre, mas nada que fosse triste. Apenas o suficiente para combinar com a expressão de Kat: nem mesmo triste, nem alegre, apenas concentrada. Com um novo gesto, os dois começaram com os movimentos: lentos, longos. A coreografia das aulas de pas de deux tinha dos elementos que mais a assustavam: os lifts. Aquilo poderia mostras os seus pontos mais fracos: seu peso. Pior ainda era Nash ser o seu parceiro, não por ainda ser intransigente. Simplesmente ainda sentia-se como parte das sobras.

- Um, dois, três quatro, cinco, seis e sete e oito... um, dois, três e quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito... e um,e dois...

Nem mesmo a estranha contagem a irritou naquele momento, por mais imbecil que aquilo lhe parecesse. Por isso, não deixou sua concentração se abalar, continuando com os movimento ordenados.

- ... três, quatro, cinco, seis e sete e oito.. posição.

Colocaram-se na atitude final. Kat estava em sua melhor postura, a mais ereta possível. Os seus olhos, que até aquela hora estavam baixos e compenetrados, assumiram um quê de espectativa – visíveis apenas para quem a conhecia – mas, ainda calmos. Encontrou os de Nash e ambos os dirigiram em direção ao professor, esperando por quaisquer sinais do que deveriam fazer.

- Bom trabalho, crianças. Agora vamos – bateu palmas.- Todos em posição...

Era muito estranho ser chamada de "criança", mas Kat tentou se concentrar no "bom trabalho". Aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa. Não muito, mas ainda assim alguma coisa.

Junto com seu partner, deixaram o centro do salão e procuraram um lugar mais discreto para continuarem. Não era explícito, mas Nash pôde perceber que sua partner preferia assim. Ser o centro das atenções em um primeiro exercício já era demais para ela. Era bom saber disso e poder atendê-la nas pequenas coisas.

Alguns passos e logo encontraram um novo lugar. Kat levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Nash, também olhando para ela. não foi uma troca que tenha durado muito tempo, mas o suficiente para quase colocá-los numa situação constrangedora.

Até o fim da aula, ensaiaram em silêncio, sem nada mais que alguns olhares. Logo se afastaram quando a música terminou. Kat foi em direção a sua bolsa e tomou um pouco d´agua, depois sentou-se no chão para trocar as sapatilhas por um calçado comum. Nash resolveu fazer o mesmo e sentou ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, tudo bem.

- Achei que você ficaria nervosa por ter participado da demonstração.

- Aquilo era parte da aula. – disse, simplesmente sem responder a indagação.

- Mas tem gente que odeia fazer parte disso. – insistiu.

- E o que eu poderia fazer? Dizer: não quero fazer isso porque não gosto, ou professor: não vou participar porque tenho vergonha? – ela mesma riu, pelo absurdo da situação e deu de ombros – Não... sou lerda, sou burra, mas não a esse ponto.

- Você foi muito bem.

- Obrigada, -respondeu, sorrindo brevemente e sem olhar para o lado - Você também.

- Ei, eu não falei isso pra que me jogasse outro elogio tão rápido!

- O que está querendo insinuar? Eu não "joguei" outro elogio. Foi só uma constatação!

- Você não aceita elogios mesmo... por que não admite que pode fazer mais do que pensa?

A pergunta veio num tom de voz calmo. Ninguém poderia pensar que se tratava de um assunto delicado, talvez uma conversinha banal. De qualquer modo ela não demorou a responder, de forma educada, mas nem por isso menos irritada.

- Eu não te dei liberdade pra esse tipo de conversa.

- Certo... – pareceu assustado – Minha idéia não era essa. Esquece o que eu disse, tá?

- Querendo manter a paz? – perguntou, irônica.

- Minha intenção não era de causar uma guerra.

- Ótimo.

- Então já que a idéia é manter um bom clima entre os partners, posso te fazer um convite? Tipo assim, almoçar?

- Não se convida uma estudante de balé pra comer, Nash. É completamente contra as leis da natureza.

- Montes de ossos ambulantes não podem dançar. Isso sim seria contra a lei da natureza. – arregalou os olhos – E aí? Aceita ou não? Eu tô morrendo de fome.

Kat refletiu por pouquíssimos segundos e deu uma risadinha pouco antes de menear a cabeça, concordando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noite. Alojamentos.

Jenny, sentada na beliche está lendo um livro, olhando de soslaio para a companheira de quarto que acaba de sair do banho. Está louca para puxar uma conversa e perguntar sobre a sua tarde. Só não sabia como começar.

- E aí, Kat? Foi bom?

- Foi bom o quê?

- O almoço com Nash.

- Humm... – pareceu refletir – Foi normal.

- Como assim, normal? O cara mal usava a própria voz... começou a falar com você agora sem a linguagem dos resmungos e você me diz que foi normal?!

- Bom, se quer tanto saber, a minha comida não foi envenenada. Isso é um tremendo avanço.

Jenny riu. O senso de humor de Kat não vinha com freqüência, então numa ocasião dessas o melhor era aproveitar. E provocar mais, se fosse possível.

- Já que não quer me dizer como foi, podia pelo menos contar qual foi a razão desse acontecimento.

- Razão nenhuma, Jen. Nada de mais. Ele disse queria selar a paz.

- Ainda essa lenga-lenga?! – revirou os olhos, como quem está cansada. – A paz já está mais do que selada. Deve ter um outro interesse escondido por aí.

- Você sempre vê interesse onde não tem.

- Não esteja tão certa disso... ele te dá umas olhadas...

- Ele é o meu partner. Fica difícil dançar se não nos olharmos.

- Não a-que-le tipo de olhar. Até onde eu sei a idéia do partnering é só dançar junto.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Entender, eu entendi. Só não acho que seja um bom argumento. Só tô dizendo que deveria prestar mais atenção nisso. Ele tá te dando umas olhadas... e eu não costumo me enganar com essas coisas. Sabe muito bem.

Kat fez uma cara entediada. Claro que sabia: Jenny era praticamente uma mestre nesses assuntos. Mas não queria ouvir insinuações quanto a isso. Era bastante ruim ter de agüentar brincadeiras quanto a algo tão constrangedor... e tão nostálgico. Fora mais ou menos daquela forma que sua história com Tommy começara.

Não queria nada por perto que a fizesse lembrar daquilo.

- Não estou a fim de arranjar esse tipo de encrenca, Jen.

- Desde quando romance é encrenca?

- Dependendo de quem se trata, sabemos que vai ser tudo, menos um mar de rosas.

- E quem disse que o mar de rosas tem graça?

-Realmente, mas encrenca não tem nada a ver com diversão.

_Tommy, encrenca... _pensou, enquanto esperava o sono chegar. Não era pra ter sido assim. Não fora por falta de tentativa ou de empenho. Ao menos não dela. Não sabia como fora pra ele... imaginava,sim que Tommy tivesse feito um esforço.

Mas era triste demais pensar que alguém deveria se esforçar para gostar dela... pra ter prazer em estar do seu lado.

Era quase como sentir-se doente.


	19. Um Convite

Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIX**

Manhã.

Os corredores estavam bastante movimentados em certos horários, especialmente pouco depois das aulas, quando iam para o refeitório ou trocavam de sala. Mesmo assim, nada impedia que encontros acontecessem.

- Olá, Katherine, boa tarde.

- Oi, Nash. Tudo bem?

- Tudo certo, e você?

- Tudo indo. – concordou, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu sei que está com pressa, mas eu só queria saber se você tinha sobrevivido ao almoço ontem.

- Sobrevivi, sim... apesar daquelas calorias não terem sido boas pra mim.

- Aquelas calorias te mantiveram de pé! Aliás, pouquíssimas já que comemos no refeitório.

Viu-a gesticulando algo. Talvez estivesse pedindo para que falasse mais alto. Por mais que o corredor fosse um dos pontos de encontro mais corriqueiros também era dos mais barulhentos. E Nash viu-se obrigado a repetir.

- ... além disso as calorias te fizeram bem.

- Como disse?

- Humm... nada, nada. – ele pareceu constrangido. – Esquece.

- Ah... – Kat não pareceu entender muito bem – Certo, tá bom. Agora eu preciso ir, já está quase na minha hora. Até logo.

- Até logo. – respondeu, acenando discretamente vendo-a ir até a amiga que a esperava próxima a porta e pensando que escolhera um horário muito impróprio pra puxar uma conversa.

Jenny e Kat não demoraram nada a chegar no salão. Olhando para o relógio sabia que faltavam ainda alguns minutos, mas estavam falando de Dechamps. Ela costumava chegar pouco antes da aula, e tratar aquelas que chegassem depois dela como se estivessem atrasadas. Kat já fora uma delas, e decidiu que não precisava de mais constrangimentos.

Sentou-se no chão, ciente de que se tivesse problemas, não seria por esse motivo. Bem tranqüila, ou pelo menos tentando parecer assim, tirou o calçado para colocar as sapatilhas. Os pensamentos daquela noite ainda estavam em sua mente, mas tentava deixá-los de lado. Naquele dia estava muito disposta a esquecer, a pensar em outras coisas. Talvez para isso as aulas de Dechamps pudessem ser úteis.

Bastou ouvir os sons dos passos e Kat soube que ela estava chegando. Não precisava de mais sinais ou indícios... era como uma marca registrada. E estava certa.

- Bom dia, garotas. – sua entrada foi como todas as outras: altiva, com expressão sisuda e nada convidativa, pontual e impecável. Não imaginava se um dia pudesse ser diferente. – Vamos lá, acabou a hora do recreio!

Fez o alongamento com relativa tranqüilidade. Fez o aquecimento com pouco mais de vigor. Os exercícios nas barras foram mais complicados, assim como os de centro. Não por dificuldades técnicas, mas sim por causa de sua professora. Os olhares dela pesavam sobre seus ombros

_Deus... tomara que ela saia daqui logo! _pensou, enquanto era obrigada a executar os saltos e passos com uma expressão tão impassível quanto a dela.

Passos, pontas e giros. Kat deslizava pelo salão junto com as outras, esforçando-se para parecer igual a todas as outras e passar despercebida. Não deveria parecer tão difícil, afinal ainda havia outras quatorze ou quinze garotas naquela aula...

Mas não adiantava. O olhar de Dechamps continuava a pesar. Não sabia como definir a sensação. Só sabia que era horrível, que lhe subia algo pelo estômago, algo ácido e quente... e que poderia sair a qualquer momento.

Como um simples olhar poderia causar tanto estrago?

Respirou fundo para agüentar firme, mas o movimento não passou despercebido.

- Srta. Hillard, corrija a sua respiração.

Aquilo só a fez piorar. Sabia que qualquer correção não teria qualquer outro tipo de efeito naquele momento. Sem poder sequer respirar fundo, restou-lhe tentar apelar para o poder de abstração. Tudo bem que sua mente não teria grande utilidade, mas como não tinha nada mais a fazer, apelar era sua única alternativa. Pior que isso, não poderia ficar.

No fim da aula, teve de sair correndo para o banheiro. Só teve tempo de pegar um suéter que estava por cima da bolsa antes de praticamente disparar para fora.

- Kat...! Kat! O que houve? – Jenny seguiu-a até o banheiro e se assustou com o barulho estranho que ouvia.

A porta se abriu logo depois, e a visão de sua amiga a assustou ainda mais. Kat estava pálida, e o coque já não estava mais tão perfeito. Não soube bem como foi reparar nisso, mas parecia incrivelmente relevante naquela hora.

- Eu vomitei. – disse, limpando a boca com as costas da mão, indo direto para a pia.

- Vomitou o quê? Você mal comeu no café da manhã!

- Nem me fala. – fez uma pausa, rindo até se lembrar. – Ai que droga! Minha bolsa... de novo!

- Não esquenta, eu pego depois. Não deve ter nada lá que alguém possa roubar. – viu a amiga dar uma risadinha, não muito feliz e riu também. – Vem, vamos sair daqui. Lugares como esse me deprime.

Saíram assim que Kat conseguiu se recompor um pouco e melhorar sua aparência. Pretendia ir ao dormitório, queria deitar um pouco, simplesmente ficar quieta, mas os planos mudaram quando encontraram Gabriel no meio do caminho.

- Ei, Kat? O que houve? – perguntou, sem ao menos cumprimentar, vendo a aparência estranha da amiga.

- Não estou nos meus melhores dias.

- Ela tá passando mal. – disse Jenny, preferindo ir direto ao assunto.

- O quê?! Como assim?! – assustou-se. – O que está sentindo?

- Exagero dela, Gabriel. Já estou melhor.

- Ela vomitou. – respondeu, sem dar importância a reclamação de Kat.

- Vomitou?!

- Ei? Eu já disse que estou ótima! Só quero chegar nos alojamentos e dormir um pouco.

- É, mas antes precisa comer. – ele disse, com um olhar preocupado mas conciliador. – Depois disso não pode ficar com o estômago vazio. Pode te fazer mal.

- Ele tem razão, Kat.

- E adianta argumentar? Vocês vão me arrastar até lá de qualquer forma.

- Ainda bem que você sabe.

Os dois a acompanharam até o refeitório. Pediram algo para Kat sem deixar que ela escolhesse. Vigiaram para que comesse e no fim a acompanharam até o alojamento. Ali, Gabriel deu sua participação por encerrada. Ali era uma barreira intransponível, e além disso ela poderia querer ficar sozinha. Então, despediu-se no corredor, em frente a porta e assim que foi fechada, seguiu o seu caminho.

- Jen, não precisa ficar aqui comigo.

- Por que não?

- O dia ainda não acabou. Ainda tem aula. Além disso já estou bem melhor.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

- Mas é claro. Vou tomar um banho e depois deito pra descansar. Um cochilo vai fazer bem.

- É, vai sim. – Jenny não parecia muito segura em deixá-la. – Tem certeza disso, então?

- Absoluta. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Agora sai daqui, que não estou precisando de babá.

Jenny sorriu, pegou a bolsa e saiu.

Kat passou alguns minutos sentada na cama, curtindo um pouco o silêncio, reunindo forças e esperando que o gosto ruim da boca melhorasse antes de ir para o chuveiro. Passados esses minutos, levantou-se e abriu uma gaveta para pegar roupas. Já estava entrando no banheiro quando ouviu alguém batendo a porta. Estranhou, mas atendeu já sabendo que não era sua companheira de quarto.

- Nash?

- O que foi? Esperava outra pessoa?

- Pra falar a verdade eu não estava esperando ninguém.

- Estou atrapalhando? Espera, nem precisa responder. Só vim aqui entregar uma coisa. – levantou a mão e mostrou sua bolsa. – Você esqueceu no salão.

- Puxa, obrigada. Achei que ia ter que sair daqui pra buscar. Logo hoje que não estou que não estou lá essas coisas.

- Realmente você não está com uma cara muito legal. Está pálida... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu não passei muito bem na aula.

- Foi tão sério assim a ponto de ter largado a bolsa?

- Não dava pra esperar. – respondeu, fazendo um gesto que indicou o que tinha acontecido.

- Ah, entendi. E como está agora?

- Melhor.

- Você comeu alguma coisa? É que não dá pra ficar de estômago vazio depois que algo assim acontece.

- Sim, comi... o pessoal me obrigou.

- Pessoal? – fez um esforço para lembrar. – Ah, sim... seus guarda-costas.

- Por quê "guarda-costas"?

- Hunter está com você em todos os lugares.

- Ela é minha companheira de quarto.

- O Sobiesky também é o seu companheiro de quarto?

- É meu amigo. – pareceu ficar na defensiva ao falar nele.

- Não tenho dúvidas disso – ele sorriu, parecendo sem graça por estarem naquele assunto. – Bom, você está precisando de alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não precisa nem de companhia?

- O dia ainda não acabou, Nash. Os outros ainda tem aula.

- Não estou muito a fim de ir pra aula. Acho que também estou passando mal.

- Ah, meu Deus... você não quer mesmo me deixar sozinha...

- Estou te dando essa impressão? – perguntou, sorrindo ironicamente enquanto ela concordava. – Sério? Eu nem percebi!

Os dois riram. Era uma piadinha simples, e a risada caia bem naquela situação, mas aos poucos os risos foram morrendo a medida que o gracejo foi ficando mais distante.

- Bem, sério agora... sei lá. Se você passar mal de novo não vai ter ninguém pra te ajudar se ficar aí. Não estou com vontade nenhuma de ir para a aula... então se quiser vir comigo... acho que um pouco de ar puro pode te fazer bem.

Kat pareceu pensativa, mas não foi uma expressão que durou muito.

- Acho bom que seja um convite sério...

- É sério. Hipersério. Você aceita?

- Se puder esperar um pouco.

- Eu espero.

Kat sorriu antes de fechar a porta. Olhou-se no espelho querendo saber se o seu mal estar ainda era muito evidente. O rosto continuava pálido, mas era algo que poderia passar perfeitamente por uma pele clara. Soltou o cabelo para amenizar o conjunto e deu-se por satisfeita. Então abriu uma das gavetas e de lá tirou um bloquinho de papel onde escreveu um bilhete para Jenny. Sabia que ela ficaria preocupada se chegasse e não a encontrasse lá. Nem precisou pensar muito e logo já estava tudo escrito. Por fim, pegou sua bolsa e deu mais uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair.

- E ainda dizem que as mulheres demoram dias se arrumando. – disse, ao vê-la saindo – E então? Vamos?

- Vamos.

Atravessaram o corredor, desceram as escadas e passaram pelos portões, saindo dos territórios pouco convidativos da Royal Academy.


	20. Diálogos

**Capítulo XX**

- Pra onde estamos indo? – Kat perguntou.

- Não sei, pra onde você quiser. Tem alguma sugestão?

- Acho que sim, mas não sei se você vai gostar.

- Por que não tenta?

Ela aceitou o desafio, e assim acabaram no parque. O mesmo onde Gabriel a levou quando estava triste. Achou estranho levá-lo até lá, mas se Nash havia concordado...

Decidiu parar de pensar nisso.

- Hum... então é aqui? – olhou ao seu redor, com uma expressão de quem parecia ter algum interesse. – Você é uma daquelas que gosta de natureza... verde...meio ambiente?

- Gosto. Toda minha vida estive perto disso. Gosto de natureza.

- Onde você morou pra te fazer ser tão amante do verde?

- Bem, nasci em Sidney, na Austrália. Depois fui morar na Califórnia...

- Rata de praia?

- Digamos que não tive outra escolha.

- Puxa, mas a sua pele é tão branca, como sobreviveu?

- Chapéu, filtro solar, hábitos caseiros... simplesmente não sei.

Estavam andando a passos lentos, dando um passeio e vendo a paisagem. Estava frio, mas o sol fraco ainda cumpria um pouco de seu papel aquecendo-os ainda que minimamente.

- Engraçado como nos conhecemos tão pouco. Já dançamos juntos há algum tempo e não sabemos nada um sobre o outro.

- Sermos partners não significa nos conhecermos. Significa apenas dançarmos juntos.

- Tá, já entendi. Foi culpa minha.

- Eu não disse nada sobre culpados, Nash. Disse apenas que dançar juntos não implica em ter qualquer outra forma de intimidade. Não temos essa obrigação.

- Pensei que te incomodasse nós estarmos tão próximos e não saber nada sobre mim.

- Eu estranhava, não achava que isso fosse comum. Nos lugares onde estive as coisas não eram assim, mas enfim, me acostumei.

- E como eram as coisas onde você estava?

- Ah... as pessoas pareciam ser mais íntimas, mais afetuosas. Aqui não é assim. É mais... – procurou uma palavra pra definir – Frio. As pessoas são mais frias.

- É que aqui nós não temos sol.

Era uma piada e Kat não fez qualquer caso em dar um sorriso e demonstrar que tinha achado graça. Mesmo que não fosse tão boa assim.

- Quer dizer, falta de calor, calor humano...

- Ei, calma! Não precisa explicar porque eu já entendi. Sou loira mas não sou burra.

- Peraí, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Calma! Eu sei! Tô só brincando, Nash.

Ele riu, aliviado. Sua expressão de alívio parecia sincera e pela primeira vez aparentou estar desarmado. Até mesmo indefeso.

- Lá é tão diferente assim? – tentou se recompor.

- É, pelo menos até o momento. Se bem que a academia não é o melhor lugar pra se procurar esse tipo de coisa. Todos estão ocupados demais pra isso.

- Com certeza. Você diz que se acostumou, mas parece sentir falta.

- Sinto sim. Só porque a gente se acostuma não quer dizer que não sinta falta ou que não precisamos mais daquilo.

- Bem, sendo assim acho que mesmo tendo se acostumado ainda deve ser desconfortável dançar com alguém que não conhece ou sabe tão pouco... deve ser como se estivesse às cegas.

- Mais ou menos isso. – Kat olhou para o lado por breves segundos e ajeitou o cabelo que um vento fraco insistia em jogar na frente de seus olhos. – É desconfortável, não vou negar, mas nem tudo na vida a gente sabe como vai acontecer. Isso já é mais ou menos como estar às cegas.

- Está querendo dizer que viver já é estar às cegas? – perguntou-lhe, parecendo interessado no assunto – Olha, pra quem odeia livro de auto ajuda, essa citação me deixou em dúvida.

- Ah, desculpa. Eu não resisti. Confesso que já li alguns... algum trecho deve ter ficado na memória – riu – Recaídas acontecem.

- Não se preocupe. Esses livros não são de todo ruins, mas sinceramente não fazem o meu gênero, principalmente quando viraram verdadeiros manuais de instrução.

- Sei do que está falando. Eu acompanhei essa "evolução". – disse Kat, pronunciando a última palavra num tom bem irônico, bastante raro para ela.

- Leu muitos?

- Alguns, o bastante pra saber que são quase todos iguais.

Sim, Kat lera muitos. Não apenas de auto ajuda, mas também os livros policiais, de terror, suspense, romances... tudo o que lhe levassem. Por mais que seu tempo fosse escasso e seu tipo de leitura estivesse agora absurdamente restrito, discutir literatura ainda era um grande prazer.

- Com certeza, só que as pessoas acham bem mais cômodo seguir um manual de instruções. As vezes eu mesmo gostaria de ter um, mas nunca dá certo. – lamentou – A vida é bem mais complicada que isso.

- Não há manuais pra tudo... a gente passa por cada situação que não há bula de remédios que resolva. Eu tenho vários problemas e nenhum deles tem solução pronta, pelo contrário... bem longe disso. – suspirou – Os seus problemas também são tão complicados assim?

- Se são... – balançou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos, fazendo careta.

- Não duvido... quer falar sobre isso?

- Hã? Como? – Nash pareceu não entender. Seria aquilo uma proposta?

- Foi você quem falou sobre estar às cegas.

- É, tem razão. Fui eu quem começou.

- Não tô forçando a barra, Nash. Fica tranqüilo, não precisa falar. Tanto faz.

- É, mas eu sei um pouco de você. Minha posição é privilegiada, porque você não sabe quase nada de mim.

- Faz parte da vida. De qualquer modo não sei tão pouco assim. Sei que a sua auto estima é elevada, que você, ao contrário do que todos pensam não é mudo... e que pelo jeito não é tão mal educado quanto parece.

- Eu? Mal educado?

- É a sua fama. – deu de ombros, justificando o que dissera e temendo que ele levasse a mal.

- E eu que me achava tão popular... – riu, com sarcasmo. – Bom, eu nunca fiz nada pra que pensassem o contrário.

- Pelo jeito você não tem muitos amigos por aqui.

- Ih, nem faço questão de ter amigos. Aqui não é lugar pra isso. Não existe amizade onde existe competição... a mesma coisa quando envolve dinheiro.

- Estamos falando em pessoas. A academia pode não ser o melhor lugar, mas encontrei amigos lá. São poucos, mas o suficiente. Os dias ficam bem mais fáceis. Você deveria experimentar.

- Eu não gosto de pessoas... e elas também não gostam de mim.

- Puxa, estou falando com um sociopata então? Se fizesse um esforço as coisas poderiam mudar.

Ele deu um sorrisinho, coçando a cabeça, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

- Acho que não tenho argumentos quanto a isso.

- Então, toda essa gentileza comigo é pura balela. – disse, como se aquilo fosse uma conclusão, num tom de quem se aborrece.

- Não. – foi enfático. – Estou sendo sincero com você.

- Devo perguntar a razão?

- Se quiser... só não garanto uma resposta.

- Uh! Esse é um panorama muito animador. – ironizou – Não sei o que pensar de você, Nash. Será que estou segura sendo sua partner?

- Espero que sim. – riu, preocupado com o que ela poderia pensar. – Têm coisas da qual não se pergunta qual a razão... eu sinceramente não sei que resposta posso te dar. Sou uma pessoa muito complicada: as pessoas costumam se relacionar comigo por conta de interesses... foi desse jeito que fui criado. É diferente pra mim ouvir falar em amizade.

- Elas existem, isso posso te dizer. – disse, tentando compreender. – Deve ser triste viver desse jeito.

- A gente só sente falta do que conhece. – deu de ombros.

- Você gosta de solidão?

- Gosto sim. De vez em quando é bom estar sozinho.

- É, eu também gosto, de vez em quando. Mas existe diferença entre estar e ficar sozinho.

Nash não sabia bem o que fazer. Não gostava daquele assunto, muitos já tinham tentado falar sobre isso mas nunca dera ouvidos. Muitas vezes foi grosseiro com quem tentou esse tipo de conversa, mas por algum estranho motivo, não conseguia fazê-la parar. Nem queria. Sentia-se desarmado, sem argumentos para rebater, fosse de forma educada ou não.

_Por que estava ouvindo o milésimo discurso sobre amizade, então? _

- Nunca teve um colega de escola... nada?

- Bem, os lugares em que estive nunca foram muito propícios a isso.

- E onde você esteve?

- Colégios internos... festas idiotas. Nada muito interessante.

- Aristocracia inglesa? – perguntou, como se gracejasse, num tom brando.

- Não. Pais ricos mesmo, pelo trabalho e pela tradição.

- O que seus pais fazem?

- Meu pai é advogado, desses tradicionais que todo mundo quer mas poucos podem pagar. E minha mãe... – pareceu hesitar – É só a minha mãe.

- Irmãos?

- Sou filho único.

- Então, você é um garoto rico e mimado?

- Não conta isso pra ninguém. – ele riu, tentando imaginar qual imagem que sua partner estava tendo dele e de sua família. – E os seus pais, o que fazem?

- Nada tão interessante. Meu pai é engenheiro de uma petrolífera... minha mãe é editora de livros. Tenho uma irmã menor que mais ou menos dia vai entrar na fase em que vai querer competir e brigar comigo. Nada muito emocionante.

- É, já entendi a razão de seu interesse por literatura. – riu, entendendo um pouco mais sobre ela. – Especialmente de auto ajuda.

- Vai... vai zoando. Pelo que eu percebi você também já leu muitos.

- Alguns... – fez uma careta, brincalhão, olhando para ela como se quisesse disfarçar. – É, alguns que nem você falou. O suficiente para perceber que era tudo igual.

Riram, apesar de ser uma piada boba. Estavam rindo deles mesmos, das circunstâncias. Era simplesmente um passeio despretensioso, sem intenções ou obrigações.

- Do que está rindo tanto? – perguntou Nash, curioso ao saber a razão do sorriso dela.

- Porque eu não imaginava que você fosse capaz de manter uma conversa tão longa com alguém. Especialmente comigo, e ainda por cima sendo educado!

- Meu Deus, não tinha idéia que minha fama fosse tão ruim. Você deve ter me achado um monstro!

- Quase isso.

- E o que acha de mim agora?

- Um cara que não fala por vontade própria, mas que sabe ser educado e cortês quando quer.

- Bom, pelo menos pra isso a mensalidade cara daquele colégio serviu. – riu, pretendendo mudar de assunto. – E o enjôo? Como se sente?

- Tá tudo bem. – olhou para ele, um sorriso discreto. Realmente parecia melhor, não parecia mais tão pálida. – Não precisa se preocupar. Não vou passar mal de novo. E você? Tá curtindo o verde?

- É, tendo em vista que sou uma pessoa totalmente urbana isso aqui tá sendo bem divertido. Acho que a sua companhia está me fazendo bem.

- Acho que você está deixando a sua educação de colégio interno falar mais alto.

- Que tal a minha sinceridade?

- Com ou sem o sarcasmo?

- Sobre o verde ou sobre a sua companhia?

- Depende. Pra qual deles vai usar o seu sarcasmo?

- Se é pra falar de você, acho que a sinceridade já vai ser o bastante.

- Acho que ainda está sendo sarcástico.

Ele riu, sentindo que sua partner já parecia bem a vontade em sua presença. Um avanço considerável se pensasse em como as coisas estavam sendo há poucos dias atrás. E curiosamente não estava sendo irônico ou mentiroso com ela. Suas palavras vinham naturalmente. Algo não muito comum, especialmente nos últimos tempos.

_O que está acontecendo?_


	21. Expectativa?

O que era um simples passeio acabou durando algum tempo a mais, e quando voltaram para a academia já era fim de tarde. O sol estava quase se pondo. Quando Kat chegou ao alojamento encontrou uma Jenny ansiosa, estalando os dedos. Um hábito irritante que ela estava tentando abandonar.

- Kat? Puxa, Kat! Que demora!

- Ei? Por que está tão preocupada!? Eu deixei um bilhete! Por acaso não leu?

- Claro que eu li. – apontou para o bloquinho de papel colorido onde a amiga rabiscara um bilhete qualquer horas antes – Mas sair com o Nash já é motivo bastante pra me deixar desesperada!

Uma brincadeira, mas que tinha um fundo de verdade, pelo menos para Jenny que ainda tinha em mente que Oliver Nash não era uma pessoa exatamente legal. Por isso estranhou a leveza na expressão da colega.

- Tá, mas e aí? Como foi? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

- Como assim? Por que ele me faria alguma coisa?

- Um dia desses você voltou pra cá que nem um furacão por causa de uma grosseria desse cara. Que tal por isso?

- É, mas isso já passou.

- Tá, tá entendi o recado. – fez uma pausa tentando parecer conciliadora. – E pra onde vocês foram que só chegaram agora?

- Pro parque.

- Parque? – repetiu, duvidando. "Será que foi isso mesmo?" – Ele não me parece o tipo de pessoa que goste de verde.

- Nash não fez nenhuma reclamação. – despistou.

- Ah... então quer dizer que ele foi educado dessa vez.

- Bem ,se ele não tivesse sido educado eu com certeza teria voltado pra cá mais cedo. – foi até uma das gavetas do gaveteiro pegar algumas roupas. – Ele achou minha bolsa no salão e veio entregar. Disse que minha cara não estava nada boa e me chamou pra dar uma volta. Foi só isso.

- Ah, sim... entendi. Mas e aí? Como foi a conversa? Quer dizer, o monólogo. – perguntou, referindo-se ao fato de aparentemente Nash falar pouco.

- Não foi um monólogo. Conseguimos travar um diálogo. Ele não é mudo, como nós chegamos a pensar.

- Sério? Uau! Quer dizer que o gato não comeu a língua dele? Que progresso!

- E mais! Ele tem repertório suficiente para uma conversa por um tempo considerável.

- Hum, e quanto tempo seria isso? Dois minutos?

Kat riu com aquela pergunta, olhando-a de forma inquisidora. Jenny sabia muito bem ser ferina e por mais que isso pudesse irritá-la, de vez em quando, na maior parte do tempo era divertido.

- Minhas expectativas a respeito dele não são tão altas, querida. Em se tratando de Nash, pra mim, dois minutos já é um tempo considerável.

- Não. Mais tempo, Jenny.

- Dois minutos e meio?

- Que tal se eu lhe disesse "mais que cinco minutos"?

- Cinco minutos e um segundo?

Kat riu, agora abertamente. Jenny gostou de ver isso: há muito tempo que não via a amiga parecendo feliz, ou simplesmente com o humor leve. Não conseguia acreditar que isso pudesse acontecer logo depois de um tempo com Nash, mas estava pronta a admitir.

Não houve mais palavras. Ela simplesmente deu uma piscadela, como quem diz "é segredo", e entrou no banheiro. Restou a Jenny a alternativa mais divertida, mas não exatamente sadia de responder a pergunta... ao menos não sadia para a sanidade mental da amiga: sua fértil imaginação.

xx-xx-xx

Na manhã seguinte, o dia não prometia exatamente ser muito. Na realidade, não prometia mais que grandes possibilidades de aborrecimento, orquestradas pela ilustre madame Dechamps.

Irônica? Não, Kat estava sendo realista em seus pensamento. Mas, o fato novo era essa realidade não lhe fazer mal, pelo menos não naquela hora. Não sabia bem o que era, mas tinha leveza suficiente para esquecer do que não era exatamente um mero detalhe.

Seguindo um ritual que costumava fazer desde o primeiro dia ali, não parou para conversar, como faziam as outras meninas. Encaminhou-se para as barras, iniciando um alongamento suave, apenas para não ter de ficar parada, pensando. Não queria perder essa leveza... aquilo era o melhor que poderia ter numa manhã como aquelas: com tudo para ser péssima. E o mais importante: não podia perder tempo. Não podia brincar. Kat sabia que não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar parada, quando havia alunos que com apenas um movimento podiam humilhá-la. E ainda lhe parecia mais digno resistir lutando.

Okay, a luta era inútil, mas ainda assim era bem mais digno. Não queria desistir e ir embora. O peso de uma desistência era demais para os seus ombros. A vida era injusta, e sempre seria. Coisas ruins aconteciam, e querer nem sempre era poder. Não morreria por isso... mas apenas não podia ceder. Sentia que, por mais inútil que fosse aquilo, não podia desistir. Não podia ser covarde.

A vida não funcionava para os covardes. Era um fato. E a sua vida não podia ficar parada no tempo. Seu tempo como em Alameda dos Anjos, como ranger rosa, e perto de Tommy terminara. Precisava continuar. Seguir em frente.

Pena que a realidade não era tão bela quanto o discurso inflamado dos livros de auto ajuda...

Suspirou, tentando esquecer desses problemas, ao menos momentaneamente. Dechamps acabara de chegar. Da parte da jovem senhora, apenas olhares frios, típicos dos seus olhos claros e de seus ares de dama européia.

Pouco lhe interessou os olhares frios de sua professora. Ao menos naquele momento os de Kat eram indiferentes, preferindo ainda o estado de simplicidade em que se encontrava. Não deu grande atenção ao que, pelo menos algumas horas antes poderiam fazê-la sentir medo, ou constrangimento. E esta sensação era boa demais para ser desperdiçada.

Participou da aula normalmente, realizando toda a coreografia, repetindo tudo o que fosse necessário, de acordo com sua professora, sem fazer qualquer reclamação, ou mostrar qualquer forma de descontentamento em seu rosto. Na verdade, ninguém naquela sala ouviu a voz da jovem naquela aula, algo que causou estranheza para os presentes. Não que Katherine fosse alguém que costumasse falar muito... mas aquele silêncio, depois do que acontecera na aula anterior?

- Kat? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Jenny, preocupada.

- Tudo bem. Por que a pergunta?

- Você não disse uma palavra durante a aula.

- E o que queria que eu dissesse? Eu não tinha nada a dizer, Jen. A mulher me odeia... e falar no meio da aula dela não é um ato muito prudente. Só não preciso despertar a alemã gélida que existe dentro da Dechamps.

- Ei? Estou ouvindo direito? Katherine Hillard, o exemplo de decência e perfeição dessa academia falando mal de uma professora? Justamente a diva desse mausoléu?

- Estou sentindo um tom de ironia no ar ou é impressão minha?

- Imagine, cara amiga. – riu, apreciando o humor momentâneo da amiga mas sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Nunca a vira desse jeito. Já estava acostumada com a melancolia e com o conformismo de Kat, por mais que a irritasse, mas aquela leveza era algo novo. – E então? O que aconteceu nessas poucas horas em que te perdi de vista?

- Você ainda não desgrudou de mim hoje. – disse, enquanto tomavam o caminho de outro corredor, indo para o refeitório.

- E nem pretendo, porque sei que se eu sair de perto, você não vai comer nada, e conseqüentemente vai despencar na próxima aula. – virou-se para olhar a amiga e descobriu-se sendo o alvo de olhares quase raivosos – Ei! Não me olhe assim. Só estou falando a verdade.

- Nem a minha mãe fica tão atrás de mim quanto você, Hunter.

- Se ela imaginasse o que está acontecendo, com certeza agiria como eu.

- E o que está acontecendo? Não está acontecendo nada. – perguntou, como se não soubesse do que ela estava falando.

- Okay, já que não sabe, eu vou refrescar a sua memória: você não come, não sai, não se diverte. Ensaia quase o dia todo. Volta e meia está caindo pelos corredores. Está com uma dor de cotovelo incrível...!

- Chega, não preciso ficar ouvindo alguém desfiando o rosário da minha vida.

- Distúrbios alimentares, depressão.

- Está exagerando, como sempre.

- Quem dera se eu estivesse. Se continuar desse jeito vai acabar enlouquecendo. Não é muito difícil enlouquecer se ficar aqui. - chegaram ao refeitório, onde pegaram a bandeja e começaram a se servir. - Quer dizer, ou você enlouquece, ou sai daqui que nem uma criança flagelada africana. - falou, observando o prato de sua amiga, que fez uma cara feia ao ouvir o comentário.

- Hunter, só estou tentando seguir o conselho que você mesma me deu.

- Eu não me lembro de ter de dito alguma coisa sobre qualquer assunto! Muito menos ter de dado conselhos!

- Você me dá conselhos todo o tempo.

- Eu lhe dizia para ser superior, e não para ser indiferente, Kat! Não dá pra ser indiferente a isso!

- E não sou! Queria muito ser, mas não sou!

- Indiferente ou superior?

- As duas coisas. – suspirou Kat, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o seu prato. – Acho que eu perdi a fome.

- Ah, não! Nem pense nisso! Não vai deixar de comer por causa disso!

- Tem alguém por aqui treinando para ser faquir? – perguntou uma voz masculina, interrompendo a discreta e estranha discussão entre as duas amigas.

- Gabriel? Que bom que você chegou! – exclamou Jenny – Dá pra convencer essa garota de que ela não é uma planta e por isso não pode fazer fotossíntese e viver de luz?

- Oi, Gabriel. – Kat disse, ignorando a piada de mau gosto de sua amiga. – Como vai?

- Tudo bem e você?

- Estou ótima.

- Isso é bom. – ele comentou, sorrindo.

Havia uma chance de Gabriel perguntar se ela tinha certeza daquela resposta e coisas assim, mas decidiu ignorá-las. A jovem loira sorriu discretamente em agradecimento.

- Eu também estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar. – interrompeu Jenny, num tom falsamente ofendido. – Já que está aqui, quer por favor, me ajudar com isso? Olha o prato dessa garota!

Gabriel olhou para o prato de Kat. Realmente Jenny tinha razões para se preocupar, mas bastou olhar para o rosto da garota para saber que uma discussão desse tipo não ajudaria muito.

- Se não está com fome, é melhor que não coma.

- Gabriel: você não está ajudando.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter me chamado.

- Quer saber? Fiquem aí com esse treinamento para monges. Eu vou é viver! – ela exclamou, afastando-se dos dois.

- Acho que eu a deixei irritada. – ele comentou, parecendo constrangido.

- Não é com você. É comigo, não se preocupe. Logo ela se recupera do baque. – riu, observando-o – Obrigada por não ter me forçado a comer.

- Disponha. Vocês estavam discutindo?

- Nada, apenas o de sempre. Jenny preocupada comigo, e eu dizendo que não tem motivos pra isso.

- Discussão antiga?

- Isso aí. A novela de sempre. Nem esquento mais a cabeça com isso. Imagino como vai ser quando ela tiver filhos. – deu uma risadinha muxoxa – Eu me sinto uma criança grande quando estamos juntas.

Ela olhou para o lado, e descobriu Gabriel rindo, parecendo achar graça daquela situação. Não soube refletir em saber se havia gostado da reação dele, pois foi como se um alarme soasse. E bastou isso para que ela voltasse a se retrair.

- Desculpe, Gabriel. Eu fico aqui falando dos meus problemas e nem te dou atenção.

- Qual é, não esquenta. Nós não estamos falando sobre nada muito raro mesmo. Quem nunca teve um amigo desses?

- Já teve um amigo desses, então?

- Claro, não é exclusividade sua. Mas isso aconteceu comigo quando estava em casa mesmo. Um daqueles amigos de infância... mas aí já tínhamos afinidade. Nem podíamos reclamar porque era recíproco. E, antes que pergunte, nós éramos insuportáveis. Só que aqui não tenho ninguém que faça isso.

- E isso te agrada?

- Tenho liberdade. Não posso reclamar disso. E de qualquer modo, acho que essa academia não é o melhor lugar pra se fazer amizade.

- Uau... você não é o primeiro que eu ouço falar isso.

- E quem mais falou?

- Eu falei... ontem, conversando com alguém.

- Pois é. E é verdade. Todo mundo fica tão centrado no próprio umbigo que esquecem que há pessoas em volta.

- Estamos falando em sonhos aqui, Gabriel. Não dá pra deixar esse foco de lado. Se a gente pisca e vacila, já vai ter outro pra tomar o nosso lugar.

- Você tem um sonho, mas também tem amigos aqui.

- Não sou um exemplo a ser seguido. Sou a última pessoa a quem você poderia tomar como exemplo.

- Ainda se menosprezando?

- Apenas um pouco de realidade. Aliás, estamos indo pra um assunto perigoso.

- Quer mudar de assunto?

- Se não se importar...

- Não tem problema.

Enquanto conversavam, os passos os guiavam para um pátio. Uma área que se assemelhava a uma pequena pracinha, mas pouco convidativa aos olhos dos dois. Muito cinza, pouca cor. Mas ao menos para uma pequena conversa e um descanso rápido ainda servia.

E a conversa prosseguia, com assuntos diferentes, quase amenidades, mas ainda assim divertidas até Kat ver alguém lhe acenar, a uma distância média. Era Nash.

Educadamente, ela respondeu o aceno, sem interromper o assunto e achando que aquele encontro se daria por encerrado ali mesmo, afinal o tempo de almoço não era tão longo quando se tinha um refeitório cheio, mas não foi o caso. O rapaz ruivo foi até os dois, surpreendendo a ambos com a atitude.

- Olá, com licença. – pediu ele, a interrompê-los. – Como você está?

- Estou bem, Nash.

- Não teve mais nenhum problema?

- Não, absolutamente.

- Desculpa ter interrompido, mas eu tentei te fazer essa pergunta de manhã, só que não te encontrei antes.

Kat apenas meneou a cabeça em resposta, tendo como resposta um olhar calmo de seu partner.

- Bem... então já vou indo. – ele disse, parecendo sem jeito por ver que ela não estava sozinha. – Te vejo amanhã.

- Até mais. – a garota despediu-se, vendo-o se afastar e despedindo-se com um gesto.

Pouco depois disso, pôde voltar sua atenção a Gabriel, que mantinha um olhar divertido sobre aquele que acabara de se afastar.

- O que foi? – perguntou ao moreno, que começara a rir. Uma risada baixa, mas a ela, perfeitamente audível. – Qual o motivo da riso?

- É que.. ele fala!

- Pelo que eu sei, ele não é mudo. Eu já tinha dito isso.

- Uma coisa é saber, outra é presenciar. Esse cara nem abre a boca durante a aula.

- Ele nunca falou?

- Resmungos podem ser considerados como falas?

- São formas primitivas de comunicação.

- Quando ele resmunga, não tem a intenção de se comunicar. – riu, fazendo com que Kat risse também – Milagres existem! – levantou as mãos para o céu, num gesto quase teatral. – Aliás, como ele ficou sabendo que você passou mal?

- Ele foi entregar a minha bolsa no alojamento. Eu corri com tanta pressa pra chegar ao banheiro que acabei esquecendo no salão. Eu devia estar com uma cara péssima porque logo me perguntou se eu tava bem... e me chamou pra dar uma volta.

- Conversaram? Quer dizer, houve alguma forma de comunicação mais sofisticada que resmungos?

- Ele não é mudo. E conversa comigo. Não é tão anti-social como todo mundo pensa.

- Não dá pra ter outra impressão dele, Kat. Ele não fala com ninguém durante a aula. Não estou exagerando. Já com você é diferente. Não só fala, como se preocupa. Sua presença está causando milagres por aqui.

Ambos riram, mas houve algo diferente com aquela frase. O riso de Gabriel escondia uma dose de sarcasmo, muito leve, quase imperceptível, mas que o incomodou. Uma dose de ciúmes de sua amiga... ou de quem esperava que pudesse ser mais que isso.

Já da parte de Kat, um desconcerto. De certa forma, Gabriel tinha razão. Era um milagre... e de qualquer forma, estava começando a acreditar que Nash realmente parecia humano, ele se preocupava com alguém. Agora, realmente sua maior surpresa era se dar conta que Oliver Nash estava se preocupando com "as sobras" como já ouvira antes, da boca de seu partner.

E ser a possível desencadeadora dessas mudanças lhe pareceu ser um peso grande demais, mesmo que naquele momento fosse apenas um gracejo de um amigo. Aquilo significava mais uma grande expectativa sobre seus ombros, mesmo que fosse uma piada sem grandes intenções.


End file.
